Total Drama: The Seventh Season
by Chucklez-Lives-On
Summary: Yes, I'm skipping ahead a couple of seasons to make my own series of Total Drama. It will have the same old Chris and Chef, but new island and competitors. And I need OCs! *Closed* Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1- Pre-Season

**HELLO! This is my first Total Drama fanfiction, and I'm pretty new to the fandom, even Total Drama itself. I haven't been watching the show for that long, but I saw part of _Total Drama: Revenge of the Island_, got really interested, watched some more, and then decided to check out the fandom. I'm basically doing this because I'm bored and felt inspired to write this... but I dunno. Updating may be sparotic.**

**So, down to business. Brand-new island. Brand-new contestants. Same old Chris and Chef Hatchet. The reappearances of old contestants. Well, we should have some fun here! **

**Again, since I'm new to the fandom and somewhat new to the show itself, you're gonna have to bear with me here. It's going to be a little wonky, and most of it is based off of what I know from TDRI, and some of TDWT. But competitors from all of the seasons will have a chance to make reappearances. **

**I'm not exactly sure if Eliminator, LU, CU or any of the other critic groups come around here often, but I'm going to do this a non-rule-breaking way, since I don't want to be reported: submit via a forum, link found on my profile at the top of the page. **

* * *

Chris McLean was excited.

And do you know why he was excited?

Because he was viewing audition tapes for the newest season of Total Drama, and it felt like _everyone_ was auditioning. _Everyone_. Even some desperate contestants from previous Total Dramas make new audition tapes to get in _again_.

Not that he was going to accept them. No way. He wanted something new. New faces. New competition. New romances. New stupidity. New ways to humiliate twenty-two teenagers! Yes, he was getting ideas as he watched these videos.

He looked at his list of potential candidates to compete for the million-dollar prize- all the people who had sent in their audition tapes, and looked up at the screen and matched the face to the name as the person introduced themselves. Chris could tell the applicant was filming with a phone by himself, as it was poorer quality than a video camera, and the screen was shaking and half the time he was staring at the background rather than the applicant. The applicant then tripped and the phone went flying, the screen spinning. It landed in the grass. Then there was yelling in the background. He saw the applicant's face for a split second more before it went to black.

_That was pathetic! I think I'll consider that kid._ Chris grinned. He needed some good, stupid klutzes. Something that would make his show exciting.

He was imagining human dominoes. That would be fun. He already had tricks up his sleeve- and he couldn't wait to use them.

He'd gotten an all-new island that would be very fun to use. And it was not your average island. Well, he'd done pretty good getting un-average islands so far, he supposed. _Total Drama: Revenge of the Island_ was good because of the mutant creatures running amok, and it was even pretty cool even before there were mutant creatures.

But he really did have to congratulate himself- he outdid himself creating the _perfect_ island. In fact, he'd gotten it custom-built! He found a site on the internet that custom-built islands. He didn't even know that those existed! Or were even legal! Or safe! But oh well, who cares?

Yes, oh yes, it would be a good season. There would be him, the new campers, Chef Hatchet, the return of some of the old contestants, humiliation, and some surprises.

Being the host of Total Drama was so much fun.

Mwahahaha.

* * *

**Please remember to go to the forum to submit! **


	2. Chapter 2- Pre-Season

**I really would prefer if you used the forum-link on my profile (although if you really aren't comfortable submitting via the forum, do a review, I guess, but preferrably not. I may not accept as many of the competitors/OCs via review.(If you post your character in a review, rather than submitting it on the forum, it is less likely to be used). The rules make it that OCs should not be put in reviews, and I don't want to have this taken down. And because of this, the form will stay on the forum- I'm not going to put it anywhere else. **

**Reply to Reviews: **

**CommunityFan27: Okay. I'll edit that for you or something. **

**Jade's One of a Kind: Kay. Cool- thanks.**

* * *

Chris leaned back in his chair, smiling to himself. He was putting a lot of thought in who was competing for the million. So much thought that he only had seven of the twenty-four people who could compete! He wasn't even sure if he was going to accept the klutz! He looked at his list, smiling. He had an athletic girl, a sociopath girl, a musical girl, a bratty girl, a class clown of a boy, a boy who wants to prove himself, a punky boy, and a boy who basically seemed like somewhat of a brat. Two brats! That'd probably get him annoyed, but the campers even more. Oh, the fun they and the other campers shall have. He really needed to make some decisions! The season was going to start soon- and he could get in trouble with his advisors if he didn't have all the campers. But he really wanted this to be perfect. He had the perfect island- so he needed the perfect campers to go along with it.

And of course, those campers would have the perfect host. Himself! He was very accomplished, as you should know. And really got under other competitors' skin. Heheh. He wasn't sure which of the former competitors hated him most. Even if he was the perfect host. Maybe Scott hated him most, for letting Fang join him in the Hurl of Shame. Or Beth. Or Gwen. Or Dakota. Or Dawn... who knows? Who cares? Not him! He smiled even wider as he read the list:

_Females:_  
_Female 1: Caroline Rose Fairbairn _  
_Female 2: Jennifer Marie Smith _  
_Female 3: Danielle Alexandra Cutler _  
_Female 4: Ashley Marie Marigold _  
_Female 5:_  
_Female 6:_  
_Female 7:_  
_Female 8:_  
_Female 9:_  
_Female 10:_  
_Female 11:_

_Males:_  
_Male 1: Anthony Hunter Burton _  
_Male 2: Cedric Walker _  
_Male 3: Jet Harley Rosenberg _  
_Male 4: Travis Kole Adams _  
_Male 5:_  
_Male 6:_  
_Male 7:_  
_Male 8:_  
_Male 9:_  
_Male 10:_  
_Male 11:_

And the ideas just kept coming. The competitors would make everything very exciting, very funny, very crazy, very awkward, and very strange.

And Chris would make it very extreme, very dangerous, very awesome, very cool, and of course, very, very, very humiliating for the contestants.

Oh, how he loved his job.

* * *

**NOTE: I will not accept OCs if the proper form is not used- and remember, I'm only accepting up to two from each person.**

_**And it also seems as though several people are having trouble reaching the forum. You could search it though Fanfiction's search engine (forum called Total Drama OC Creator), or here's a direct link to try: forum/Total-Drama-OC-Creator/138265/**_


	3. Chapter 3- Pre-Season

**Yeah! Five more competitors to go! Four boys and a girl, although I will not accept the girl until the boys are at nine or ten. And I need a jocky boy! **

**Reply to Reviews: **

**Candygirl4226: You're a member of Fanfiction and that's all you need to be to post on a forum... what do you mean?**

**Guest/Wildchild, Guest who submitted Seth Miller, Guest who submitted Marigold Jean Uberwood, and Grojbandian180: If you want me to accept your OCs, please use the proper form. **

**Courtneyfan55: I got your first reviews, however, I removed them because there was swearing. Please use the proper form if you want me to accept your OCs- and please don't have your characters swear, unless you use symbols (#%!$ ).**

**I'm not going to accept OCs if the proper form isn't used and they swear (I'm okay with it if it's done as symbols as above). I'm not one for writing things with swears, and TD is already strange enough as it is.**

* * *

Chris was happy. _Very_ happy. Cloud 9 happiness. Whoop! He _so_ close to figuring out the last few contestants- four boys and a girl. He now had the previous approved females, the athletic girl, the musical girl, the sociopath girl, and the bratty girl. And he'd gotten yet another brat, a sarcastic-looking girl who apparently did taekwondo, a proper girl whose parents appeared to have not approved of her auditioning, a girl who planned on being the season's villain, a girl whose dad didn't seem to believe in her, and another one who was able to work with a blowtorch! How _fun_!

As for the boys, he had the class clown, the boy who wanted to prove himself, the punky-like brat, a boy who seems like he's decent with archery, and a nerdy-but-polite boy. But he still wanted to make sure that he got a jock or similar.

But he hoped that at least one of the brats would be the first to go. As he said before, they'd be annoying for him, but even more so for other contestants. But he still couldn't stand brats. Heck, the only reason Dakota had gotten back on the show was because her daddy paid him a boatload of cash as a bribe to let her stay on the island! He'd have gotten rid of her if money hadn't gotten in the way...

He loved his list of carefully-selected contestants that he was already considering showing his advisors the list, even though it wasn't finished! He tossed the paper up in the air and it spun back down onto his head. He took it off his head and looked at it, cherishing it like it was... something to be cherished.

_Females:_

_Female 1: Caroline Rose Fairbairn_  
_Female 2: Jennifer Marie Smith_  
_Female 3: Danielle Alexandra Cutler_  
_Female 4: Ashley Marie Marigold_  
_Female 5: Detgen Ana Bannigan_  
_Female 6: Min Sung_  
_Female 7: Alison Bertha Mason_  
_Female 8: Macy Millington_  
_Female 9: Alexis Rose Conley_  
_Female 10: Piper Madelyn Beauchamp_  
_Female 11: _

_Males:_

_Male 1: Anthony Hunter Burton_  
_Male 2: Cedric Walker_  
_Male 3: Jet Harley Rosenberg_  
_Male 4: Travis Kole Adams_  
_Male 5: Seth Eric Adam_  
_Male 6: Andrew Luke Petrius_  
_Male 7: Jonathan Ben Roberts_  
_Male 8: _  
_Male 9: _  
_Male 10: _  
_Male 11: _

He knew that he could at least finish this up in two days or so- he would love to get started on the season soon! The ideas were coming in so hard he felt as though he could be knocked over at any second! He really wanted to get started...

He would love to meet the contestants in real life... they would be so easy to humiliate... ah, humiliation. His life was perfect! Almost too perfect to be true! But, it was true, so it was just... perfect! He got to annoy/humiliate/anger teenagers for a living! A dream job for many people who hated teenagers! And he was the one who had the job! He felt lucky, but then thought, _Who am I kidding? I'm not the lucky one, my advisors are! They made a good choice choosing me.._

* * *

**Thanks to those of you who have submitted, and please submit if you want to! Remember, the form is on the forum, link on my profile! Direct links/alternative ways to get to the forum found on chapter two.**


	4. Chapter 4- Pre-Season

**Final prologue/update on the accepted competitors! All spots have been taken! Yay! Thank you to those who submitted, and I'm sorry if yours wasn't accepted. It is mainly because I didn't feel as though I could properly portray your OC, and that's my fault, not yours. Sorry! I had also added in two more competitors, and so now twenty-four teens shall be competing for the prize!**

**Reply to Reviews: **

**Jade's One of a Kind: Whoops. Hm... I got the feeling he was somewhat of a brat, because I'll usually group such people together in personality similarities... don't worry, I won't portray him like an absolute brat, though, and I wasn't going to. :) ...And me and "my stupendous surprises"? I didn't even know I was surprising people yet...**

**FrostPrince: Sorry, but now it's closed. And I don't PM.**

**Candygirl4226: There's a little section at the bottom of each post on a forum and one of them is a "reply" option. That's how you post there. And the crowns are just for mods and the other things just show how long you have been on Fanfiction. And the reasons why I didn't accept your OC was one, I said you would have a less likely chance to get an OC approved if it was submitted via review rather than on the forum, and two, I know next to nothing about Pokemon and did not think I could portray your character accurately. Sorry.**

* * *

And..._ finally_! The final cast list! _I finally finished the cast list! I am so proud..._ Chris began to celebrate by doing a little dance around the room. This would be the best season ever! He loved the surprises he had up his sleeve- they were perfect! This was perfect! _He_ was perfect! _Duh_. He had added two more contestants with the approval of the executives, so the season would be longer, and he got to humiliate even more teens! It was all good!

He folded up several of the cast lists to send to his advisors and executives and the other people who needed the lists. He wondered if he should send one to Chef, but... Nah... he's basically an intern, and I need to surprise someone besides the audience on who the cast is! He grinned and then kissed the folded up paper, and couldn't help himself but to unfold it and stare at it's amazingness again.

_Females:_

_Female 1: Caroline Rose Fairbairn_  
_Female 2: Jennifer Marie Smith_  
_Female 3: Danielle Alexandra Cutler_  
_Female 4: Ashley Marie Marigold_  
_Female 5: Detgen Ana Bannigan_  
_Female 6: Min Sung_  
_Female 7: Alison Bertha Mason_  
_Female 8: Macy Millington_  
_Female 9: Alexis Rose Conley_  
_Female 10: Piper Madelyn Beauchamp_  
_Female 11: Carly Annabeth Hyscus_  
_Female 12: Nicole Samantha Baron_

_Males:_

_Male 1: Anthony Hunter Burton_  
_Male 2: Cedric Walker_  
_Male 3: Jet Harley Rosenberg_  
_Male 4: Travis Kole Adams_  
_Male 5: Seth Eric Adam_  
_Male 6: Andrew Luke Petrius_  
_Male 7: Jonathan Ben Roberts_  
_Male 8: Lars Sander Erickson_  
_Male 9: Alexander Ivory Nicholson II_  
_Male 10: Xavier Patrick Connors_  
_Male 11: Alexander Andres Klein_  
_Male 12: Samuel Lucas Howard_

Oh... he could've just died of happiness! He was sure he could win awards for this... like, being the best host of the greatest TV show ever created... now, all he had to do was send the lists to the people who need the lists, and acceptance letters to those who are in the competition!

He had selected a wide variety of people. He had the previous approved females, the athletic girl, the musical girl, the sociopath girl, the bratty girls, the sarcastic-looking girl who apparently did taekwondo, the proper girl whose parents appeared to have not approved of her auditioning, the girl who planned on being the season's villain, the girl whose dad didn't seem to believe in her, and the other one who was able to work with a blowtorch. The last two were both gymnasts, and one was one who wanted to prove herself.

And as for the boys, he had the class clown, the boy who wanted to prove himself, the bratty-seeming punk, the boy who seems like he's decent with archery, and the nerdy-but-polite boy. As for the other four, there was a boy who played both soccer and football, a boy who could speak German, a cross-country skier who wanted to prove himself, and lastly a kind-seeming athlete.

He couldn't wait for the executives to give him approval, and then he could start humiliating the dear contestants they had there.

Chris loved himself. He was charming, smart, amazing, and best of all, had the ability and permission to humiliate teenagers. Heck, again, that's what he was getting paid for! And it didn't really seem like a job because it was so fun!

_ Yes_! Let the humiliation, drama, romance, awkwardness, and strangeness begin!

* * *

**And... that was the final prologue- cast list is done! The applications are now closed! So please don't send in any more! **

**The next chapter will be the first episode- thanks to all who submitted!**

**Speaking of submissions- for those of you with OCs in the competition, could you please send in two or three secrets that your OC has? If you do not send in secrets I will be creating them myself. Submit by forum or review, either way is fine with me. I don't PM, so you'll have to do it one of those ways.**

**The first episode will probably come out later today or so... so come back to look for it!**


	5. Chapter 5- Episode 1

**First episode! This took me FOREVER to do, so I hope you like it!**

**Reply to Reviews:**

**VBeast: Yeah, that was a mistake...**

**Disclaimer: Me no own TD or the OCs.**

* * *

"Welcome, viewers, to the seventh season of Total Drama! This season is called "Total Drama: Surprise Island"! We have twenty-four new contestants competing for the million buck-a-roonies, and new ways to humiliate and torture them all!" Chris chuckled as he stood on the dock to the new island. "Heheh. Well, who will be victorious? What friendships, rivalries, or romances will be formed with our new contestants? Find out as we start the newest season of Total Drama: "Surprise Island"!"

The theme song played and then the camera cut to a yacht containing the twenty-four contestants.

"Oh, I can't wait to get to the island!" One of the girls, Carly, squealed to one of the other girls, named Danielle. They were sitting next to each other in chairs at the front of the boat.

Danielle groaned and covered her ears. "For the third time, Carly, I get it! You've been saying that since you decided to join me here!"

Carly grinned sheepishly, a slight blush spreading across her face. "Whoops."

* * *

*****Confessionals (Taking place in yacht's bathroom)*****

_Carly_ looked at the camera and frowned. "Not even off the yacht and I think Danielle is already getting the feeling I may not be very smart..."

_Danielle_ sat on the toilet seat, arms crossed. She rolled her eyes. "Carly will not shut her big, fat mouth! And to think, this will probably be the last time I'll be able to make any attempt to be alone."

* * *

"Go take a hike, would you?" Danielle snapped at her.

"Sorry..." Carly inched away.

A boy named Samuel sat next to a girl named Jennifer. "Well, this should be fun..." he said. "But I can't imagine what Chris'll have in store for us when we get there."

"Nothing good, probably. But we signed up, so we'll survive." Jennifer shrugged. She looked at Samuel's luggage. "Wow... you have a lot of stuff there!"

"Mostly instruments. I like to play them a lot."

"Cool! I like to sing!" Jennifer grinned.

"Hey, I can sing, too! I love music. It's just plain fun!" Sam smiled back at her and she blushed.

"Ooh, someone's gotta crush!" a boy with brown hair popped up behind them, smiling.

"No!" Jennifer immediately denied his statement. "And why are you here?"

"Uh, I'm on the show. _Duh_." the boy hit the side of his head with his palm.

"I think she got that, Jet, but why are you here? As in, randomly popping up behind the seats?" Sam asked, trying to restrain a smile.

"Beats me." Jet grinned and shrugged, and ran off.

* * *

** ***Confessional*****

_Jet_ grinned at the camera. "Oh, who is Jennifer kidding. Those two will probably end up getting together at some point or another."

_Jennifer_ bit her lip and looked at the camera. "Erm... I couldn't tell anything yet, but Sam seems like a nice person... and no, that doesn't mean I like him!"

* * *

Two girls in designer clothing stood together on the side of the yacht. One was in a light blue tank top, white shorts, and golden sandals, while the other wore a collared white shirt with a sea-blue vest on top, beige capris, and golden wedges. She also had a charm bracelet and expensive-looking sunglasses.

"I am so going to win this season of Total Drama!" the girl with the fancy sunglasses, named Macy, bragged. "I have some secret tricks up my sleeve that are bound to make me win!"

"Well, I will win with skill!" the other girl, named Ashley, had a smug expression on her face. "Pure skill and talent!"

"No one cares if either of you win. No one would like it if either of you won, you brats." a boy in a blue hoodie stalked by.

"No one cares about your opinion, Xavier!" yelled Macy. Xavier ignored her and walked over to three other boys- a boy with a blue mohawk, a boy with red-orange hair, and, a boy with black Ray-Ban glasses. "What divas. I pity those who have them on their team!"

"They'd get my votes when my team gets their first elimination ceremony and one of them are on it." the boy with the mohawk, Cedric, rolled his eyes. "Unless there is someone worthier of my vote."

The other boy, Travis, looked over his shoulder, where the girls were arguing over something. Probably which kind of lip gloss tastes better or something. "Agreed."

The last boy, Seth, nodded."Why did Chris choose two divas?"

Next to them, a girl with black hair with red tips and and a boy with dark brown hair which spiked at the front, the boy looking uncomfortably at the girl, were sitting at a table together, the girl, Piper, making attempts at starting a conversation with the boy, named Anthony.

"Wow. Those boys are weird."

"Yeah." Anthony said quietly, and they continued the silence.

* * *

** ***Confessional*** **

_P__iper_ rolled her eyes. "That Anthony kid is really bad at keeping up conversations. Probably a social outcast or something."

* * *

A boy paced back and forth on the yacht's deck. "I can't wait to get started," commented to two boys who stood against the railing together. "Whatever Chris has in store, I can take it!"

"Cool." one of the boys said lamely.

"Hey, what's your name?" asked the other boy leaning on the railing.

"My name is Andrew." the pacing boy said.

"I'm Alexander."

"Hey, that's my name!" the last boy grinned. "Alexander Nicholson."

"Nice. And nice to meet you, Andrew. And yeah, it should be interesting- whatever Chris'll throw at us." Alexander smiled slightly.

"Well, we're going to need to think of a name to differentiate us. You can call me Alek."

"Okay. I'm Alexander and you're Alek. We should do fine." Alexander grinned.

Alek nodded.

A boy with messy blond hair stood at the back of the boat, smiling at the girl next to him. "Doesn't the ocean air feel nice?"

"It would be better if..." the girl cut herself off, spitting hair out of her mouth. "My hair wasn't getting in my mouth!"

"Sorry, Detgen." the boy frowned. "I'm not sure if that was the best question to be asking..."

"Whatever, Lars."

* * *

*****Confessional*****

_Lars_ bit his lip. "Awkward..."

* * *

A very pale boy with a mole on his forehead was spewing out random facts about the ocean to a Chinese girl and a girl with bright blue eyes standing next to him. "Did you know that about 50 percent or more of all life on earth is found under the ocean? And did you-"

"Jonathan, may I request that you please quiet down for a little while?" the girl said, doing very well looking calm.

"But Min, aren't these facts fascinating?" Jonathan asked.

"Not to me, no. I'm sorry."

"Aw..."

"Yeah, Jonathan, no one needs to hear random facts. It's not fun." the other girl, Caroline, made a face.

"Aw..."

Three girls, one with blond hair but dyed black at the tips, another blond, and a brunette stood in a triangle together.

"I hope I can win Total Drama. A lot of people teased me and called me a "dumb blond" because I don't really talk much in class. I want to prove to them I'm smart!" the girl with the blond hair and black tips, Nicole, made a fist and brought it down on her palm.

"I want to prove to my dad that I can win." the brunette, Alexis, shrugged. "He doesn't think I can win but I say otherwise."

"I just want to win." the other blond, Alison, shrugged. "Whatever."

* * *

The camera went back to Chris, who had a cannon next to him and his megaphone in hand, and Chef Hatchet on the other side of the cannon. The yacht came into view and Chris nodded to Chef, who took a match from his pocket and lit it.

Chris shouted, "Fire in the hole!" Chef ignited the cannon, and the cannonball flew into the air and hit the boat. It immediately started to fill with water.

"Welcome, contestants, to Total Drama: Surprise Island!" Chris said into his megaphone. "Since you have been hit by a cannonball, you will not be making it to the dock in the yacht, because it will sink before you can reach it. You will find life rafts on the boat, and you will use those to get to shore! Beware, there are creatures in the water!" he laughed. "Three people to a boat- there are eight life rafts in total. Get your stuff and good luck!" he chuckled some more. "Oh, and you must have three people in your boat- I will make you turn back if you don't!"

The competitors either began to panic or get into gear. Cedric Walker, Travis Adams, Xavier Connors, and Seth Adam ran over to the first life boat, and Cedric, Travis, and Seth got into it and began lowering it. "Sorry, Xavier, but you're going to have to find another boat!" Cedric said as they reached the water and began to row.

"Connors! Rosenberg! Get your butts over here!" Danielle yelled, already aboard the second lifeboat.

"Cool." Xavier shrugged and ran over to Danielle, Jet joining him. They were lowered into the water and set off.

Nicole, Alison, and Alexis took the third boat, and Piper managed to get Anthony and Carly into the fourth. Sam, Jennifer, and Detgen got into the fifth, and Min, Lars, and Caroline got the sixth. Alek, Alexander, and Andrew took the seventh, and Ashley, Macy, and Jonathan got into the last one. Since none of the three of them really wanted to row the boat, they sat there, Macy and Ashley complaining that this would be difficult and Jonathan should row because he was so strong. Of course, they were kidding. Jonathan was about as strong as a leaf. But they didn't want to row.

But this got Jonathan thinking. "Thanks, ladies." he wiggled his eyebrows and almost instantly, the girls realized their mistake and they began to row while Jonathan made flirty faces with them.

Travis, Cedric, and Seth's boat tied with Danielle's, Jet's, and Xavier's in time to reach the shore. And eventually, all boats came in, Macy, Ashley's, and Jonathan's coming in last, Macy and Ashley sweating.

"Ew!" Ashley shrieked. "I'm sweating! Chris, where's the nearest bathroom? I need to take a shower or something!"

"Oh, no you don't!" Chris shook his head. "You've got to _get_ to the bathroom first! Which means, you've got to get through the forest first! The first challenge is to get to the cabins!"

"Can I at least change or something?" whined Ashley.

"Sure!" Chris grinned. "But I'm picking your outfit!"

"But you don't have style!" complained Ashley.

"Whatever!" Chris rolled his eyes. "But all of you are changing!"

"What? Why?" the contestants asked.

"Because I'm the host and I can do whatever I want. You didn't think I would simply have you race through the forest, did you? That would be too easy!" Chris grinned. "I have taken the liberty of getting interns to create some _stylish_ outfits for you to wear as you run!" he clapped his hands and several interns appeared, pushing a rack of strange clothes into view. "You have to run wearing candy-themed outfits- something little kids would probably wear for Halloween! Half of this island is made entirely out of candy, so I may as well make your outfits themed as such! I will match you up with an outfit and you have to run in it! And you cannot take it off- you will be disqualified and I will make you come back here and take the run again in your outfit!"

"Ew. I can't believe we have to run in those things." Macy grimaced.

"Well, you better believe it! I'm going to have Chef show an outfit and I want someone to raise their hand for it! If no one raises their hands- I will give someone that the outfit against their will. Ladies first!" Chris grinned.

Chef walked up beside Chris, holding up the first outfit, a frilly, poofy, bubble-gum pink dress with a sparkly tiara with chewed-up pieces of gum acting as jewels, and sparkly pink high heels to go along with it. "This is an outfit I like to call "Princess Bubblegum". Any takers?"

The girls stared at him, eyes wide, expressions blank.

"Fine. We're going to do this hard way- but this is the way I prefer. Piper, this is yours."

Piper wrinkled her nose, but walked up and took the outfit. "Where do I change?"

"In the bushes!" Cedric called out, laughing.

"He's right." Chris smiled, and shoved her towards the nearest bush. "Happy changing!"

Piper sighed and ran behind the bush.

"Now, for one of my personal favorites!" Chris grinned as Chef took another outfit off the rack, a blue-and-pink tie-dye, poofy dress with a wand with cotton candy at the tip of it. There were also sparkly wings and blue-and-pink high heels. "The Cotton Candy Fairy! And the outfit goes to... Nicole!"

"Call me Nikki." she grumbled and snatched the outfit from Chef.

"I'll call you whatever I want." Chris said and Chef brought out the next outfit. "This one's called Queen Sweet!"

So... they went on and on until every single one of the competitors were in extremely weird outfits related to sweet treats.

"Remember what I said about keeping your outfits on!" Chris said. "And I do mean it. There are animals in the woods- obese animals in the candy part- and normal animals in the forest. So, good luck!" he blew an air horn.

The competitors began to run, but Travis, who was wearing what Chris called an outfit called "King Klondike" stayed back. "Do I have to wear this for the run or can I carry it?" he pointed to his big, heavy crown made out of the same stuff as Klondike bars.

"Wear it!" Chris pushed him on his way. "Get moving!"

As Travis stumbled off, Chris turned to the camera and smiled. "Who will make it back first? How will the competitors stand their first day on the island? Will Macy and Ashley quit whining? Does anyone else think I made a mistake inviting these two brats onto the show? Find out after the break, on Total Drama: Surprise Island!"

* * *

"All right, Danielle, where are we going?" Macy and Ashley asked Danielle as Danielle moved past a tall tree, struggling to get comfortable in her strange outfit.

"I'm going to find the cabins, but I'm not sure what you incapable losers plan on doing, besides fussing over a slight chip in nail polish." Danielle rolled her eyes, and began to pick up her pace.

"I'm just as capable as you!" Ashley huffed, speeding up to match Danielle's pace. "But you seem like you have a good sense of direction, so maybe you could help us?"

* * *

*****Confessional (taking place behind a bush)*****

_Ashley_ smirked. "No, Danielle probably shouldn't be worth trailing. But I will admit she has skill. She could get me out of the forest. And to the cabins."

_Danielle_ rolled her eyes. "I hope that little brat realizes that I could hear that. The forest isn't exactly a private place to do one of these things."

* * *

"I'm not helping either of you." Danielle raced away.

"That would figure." Macy had a mischievous smile on her face. "I'm getting the feeling she doesn't like you."

Alison appeared behind them. "Danielle won't help you, but I will." she offered.

"_Why_?" Ashley looked at her suspiciously.

"We all have a thing for fashion. We'd be great teammates." Alison shrugged. "Plus, I've got a pretty good sense of direction, but if you don't want my help..."

"No! Come on, Alison, let's go!" Macy grabbed Alison's arm and pulled her away.

* * *

Jennifer looked into the candy part of the forest. "That's a little weird." she said to herself. "That's not natural."

"Chris got this island custom-built, remember?" Detgen said, running past. "And knowing him, this is probably more on the normal side."

"Yes, but it still looks weird." Jennifer said cautiously. Detgen was now too far away to hear her. "Oh well." Jenn shrugged, and moved towards the candy area.

She had been walking for about five minutes when she heard a rustling sound and a humming noise and looked around. Sam came out from behind a peppermint tree in his strange outfit, made out of melted Reese's Peanut Butter Cups. "Oh, hey, Lollipop Girl." he said teasingly.

Jennifer looked down at her outfit, which was made from lollipops melted together, and it was very rainbow-y and swirly. "Thanks."

"So, you decided to take the... scenic route as well?" Sam looked around.

"Yeah." Jennifer nodded.

"Have you tried eating any of this stuff? I'm afraid to- Chris probably did something to the candy." Sam ran a hand through his hair.

"He probably did." Jennifer began to move again. "We need to get moving. Like, I don't want to be last!"

"Wait, _we_?" Sam looked at her.

"Sure, why not? Wanna walk with me?" Jennifer asked.

"Sure." Sam smiled.

* * *

*****Confessional (Taking place behind one of the peppermint trees)*****

_Samuel_ blushed at the camera. "Okay, so Jenn may not want to admit anything, but she's pretty. I'm not sure what the feelings for long-term are, so whatever. Plus, I need to get to know her more." he looked around. "Boy, I really hope she doesn't hear this, that'd be awkward..."

* * *

Xavier walked beside Travis, Seth, and Cedric. "Man, how long do you think Chris made the forest?"

"Probably freakishly large, so that we'll get to the campgrounds in about a day or two." Seth rolled his eyes.

"Probably." Cedric ran a hand through his blue mohawk.

And then a bear came up to them.

"HOLY CRAP, RUN!" yelled Travis.

The bear chased them all around the forest. What they didn't know was that it wasn't trying to kill them- it was hungry and wanted some of their outfits.

* * *

Caroline looked around the forest, checking for bears or any weird mutated creatures. Chris said that there were animals, and she wouldn't put it past him to have brought some of the creatures affected by the toxic waste on Camp Wawanakwa to this island as well.

"Hello, Caroline!" Jonathan ran up to her. "Fancy meeting you here!"

"Go away, Jonathan. I want to work alone."

"Great- I do, too. Let's go work alone together."

"No. Jonathan. Leave!"

* * *

Jet ran up to Carly, who was looking around the area, confused. "I wonder which way to go..."

"Just go any way." Jet suggested. "And hope you went the right way."

"So you're saying I should go right?"

"No. I'm saying you should go wherever you think you should."

"All right." Carly looked at him. "Will you come with me?"

Jet grinned. "I don't see why not."

* * *

Alek and Alexander appeared to be walking by the same tree for about the third time. "Alek, we're going in circles..." Alexander bit his lip.

Alek nodded. "So I see."

"What should we do?"

"Try another path."

"Right."

* * *

Anthony ran by a fast-moving river, following it downstream. He hoped that it would lead to the campgrounds, or at lest nearby. Then he saw Jonathan moving along in the river.

"Help!" Jonathan yelled, flailing around in the river.

_ Oh dear._ Anthony grimaced, and picked up his pace.

Lars came rushing by him. "Oh, hi, Anthony!" he called.

_ Seems Lars is going to try to rescue him,_ Anthony thought. Well, they could figure it out together.

* * *

Alexis ran through the forest, simply trying to avoid any creatures. But she ended up crashing into one. "OUCH!" she yelled, and the creature turned around.

"Alexis?"

"Oops, sorry, Piper." Alexis said sheepishly.

"Whatever. Keep on moving." Piper broke out into a jog.

* * *

Min moved swiftly and quietly through the forest. She was so dainty and delicate she knew how to move without making a sound. She was very stealthy, but it wasn't like she needed to be stealthy. She wasn't much of a sneak.

Although it was definitely much more difficult to stay quiet in her heavy dress, so it didn't surprise her when squirrels and birds began to flee because they heard her coming.

* * *

Andrew moved quickly through the forest. He knew how to be fast. He knew how to be strong. He was a descendent from Greek Spartans, and he trained to fight because of this- to embrace his roots. He was in a knight costume made from cookies. It was a bit uncomfortable, though. But it was solder-like, so it was still cool.

This. Is. SPARTA!

* * *

Chris paced around the campground, impatiently awaiting the contestants. The first one to arrive was Jonathan, who arrived by a wave. "How did you fall into the water?" Chris yelled to him as he moved in circles around the circle with a little patch of land in the middle where the river stopped.

"Somehow!" Jonathan yelled as he moved around the circle.

* * *

*****Confessional (Taking place in a porta-potty, the main confessional area)*****

_Jonathan_ shivered, soaking wet. "Okay, I got pushed in by Alison, Macy, and Ashley. Apparently they were "sick of me", whatever that means." then he coughed up a minnow into the toilet seat. "Be free, fishy!" he looked down. "Wait... this is a porta-potty. This doesn't flush..."

* * *

"Well, you're the first camper to arrive, so you're going to be one of the three team captains!" Chris grinned. "You can also take off your outfit."

Jonathan grinned. "Great!" and then began to pull it off, then the screen went black.

"Wait, Jonathan! You don't have any... oh, ew, that's so gross! Heck, PUT YOUR OUTFIT BACK ON! MY BAD!"

The screen returned to normal with Jonathan's outfit back on.

Danielle, Sam, and Jennifer had arrived during the little blackout issue. Danielle just missed it, but she wouldn't be one to complain.

"Hello, second through fourth campers to arrive! Danielle, you're the second captain, since you got here second. Jennifer, since I saw you next, you can be the third one. But before teams are selected, we need the rest of the campers!" Chris smiled.

It took about an hour, but everyone got to the campgrounds.

In about fifteen minutes, five more campers arrived. The fifth person to arrive was Jet, sixth was Carly, seventh was Lars, eighth was Anthony, ninth was Piper, and tenth was Min.

Fifteen more minutes later, six more campers arrived. The eleventh was Alexis and Andrew was twelfth. Thirteenth through sixteenth spots were filled up by Xavier, Seth, Cedric, and Travis.

In another fifteen minutes, five more campers arrived. The seventeenth was Caroline, eighteenth Detgen, nineteenth and twentieth were Alek and Alex. The twenty-first was Nikki, who had gotten lost.

And, just about when the hour was about to change, Alison, Macy, and Ashley arrived, arguing that Alison had gotten them lost.

"Glad you could join us, girls. Now, go get changed and then we will pick teams!" Chris said. And so they got changed and came back outside for the team choosing.

"We've got our three campers who will be the captains and select the teams- Jonathan, Jennifer, and Danielle. Since Jonathan arrived first, he gets first pick. Danielle will get the next one and Jennifer after. We will do this schoolyard style. Boy-girl-boy-girl type thing. Jonathan, you pick."

"Um... Andrew!" Jonathan shrugged.

"Danielle?"

Danielle looked around. "Um... Sam."

* * *

*****Confessional*** **

_Danielle_ smirked. "No, I did not want the musical prodigy freak on my team! But I can use him to get to Jennifer. It's obvious the two have a thing for each other."

* * *

Jennifer looked slightly disappointed, but nothing more. "Okay. I pick Lars."

* * *

*****Confessional*** **

_Jennifer_ shrugged. "Well, I think Danielle thinks she can use Sam against me or something. Well, we don't know each other that well, so I doubt it'll work. It's a little disappointing there isn't anyone that I can use against her- or at least try, like she'll try to do with Sam. At least, not that I know of..."

* * *

"Now for a girl. Jonathan?" Chris asked.

"Ashley."

* * *

*****Confessional*****

_ Jonathan_ smiled at the camera. "Ashley's hot. So is Macy. And Alison. But I think I like Ashley most."

* * *

"Caroline." Danielle shrugged.

"Min." Jennifer said.

"Boy."

"Alexander."

"Xavier."

"Alek."

"Girl."

"Macy."

"Alexis."

"Nicole- sorry, _Nikki_."

"Boy."

"Anthony."

"Travis."

"Jet."

"Girl."

"Alison."

"Piper."

"Detgen."

"So, Jonathan gets Carly, Danielle gets Seth, and Jennifer gets Cedric." Chris grinned. "Now, for names! You have two minutes to choose a team name- go!"

"Team Win!" Travis slammed a fist into his palm.

Danielle shook her head. "That sounds too much like Team Victory."

"Ooh, I know!" Macy yelled, and whispered the name to her teammates. Macy, Alison, and Jonathan nodded while the others shook their heads.

"Let's see... The Master Surprisers!" Jet did a little dance.

"Huh?" the rest of his team looked at him funny.

The two minutes passed and Chris clapped his hands. "All right, time for names! What is your team name, Jonathan's team?"

"Team Fashionista." Jonathan said dreamily.

"What? No! Come on, Jonathan, we agreed on the-" Alexander started angrily.

"Too bad! You are Team Fashionista!" Chris smiled and went on. "Danielle?"

"Team We're Gonna Whoop Your Sorry Butts." Danielle said smugly.

"Ooh, that's a good one! Not nearly as good as "Team Chris is Really Really Really Hot", but good!" Chris nodded. "And lastly... Jennifer's team!"

"Team Awesome!" Jet announced.

"I was asking _Jennifer_." Chris rolled his eyes at him. "Unless your name has changed to Jennifer, you shouldn't have answered that question."

"Team Awesome." Jennifer nodded.

"Okay, cool. Now that we have that done, I'd like to go over some more things," Chris smiled. "Some challenges will be elimination, some will be rewards, and some will be who-knows-what.

"Eliminations," he continued, "Will be done right here, around the campfire- that will be burning in the evenings. As you can see, there isn't a fire going on now. I would have one, since it's later in the day, but the fire extinguishers that were ordered are not here yet and since we're on an island in the middle of nowhere, if the fire gets out of control, we will not have firefighters to rescue us. Only Chef in a dumb firefighter's outfit who will probably try to control the blaze by throwing random things into the flames. And for this reason, we have been forbidden to start fires until we get the extinguishers."

"What about water?" asked Alexis. "Can't water put out a flame?"

"Yes, but our executives think we need to have something more substantial, like fire extinguishers. Don't blame me." Chris shrugged. "Anyways, where was I? Eliminations will take place at campfire, blah, blah, blah... oh yes! During an elimination ceremony, those who are _safe _will receive a piece of candy you would _want _to eat. Those who are to be eliminated will get a crappy piece of candy that will have probably been found in Chef's kitchen, collecting dust for who-knows-how-long. Those who are eliminated will be taking the _Cannon of Shame. _And since Courtney, although she couldn't care less about your wellbeing but felt like threatening me with her lawyers another time, demanded that we supply you all with floatation devices as you are taken off the island."

Chef held up one of those floaty-ducky things that Dakota had worn during one of her times on the _Hurl of Shame. _But then it popped and made that funny noise as all the air left it.

Alison looked repulsed. "Did _Chef _pop that or is it so _lousy_ that it popped by itself?"

"Um... that would be Chef," Chris said. "He has a really strong grip, you know." _  
_

Chef shrugged.

"I know he's lying," Xavier whispered to Piper. "But of course, that'll be proven when the first unlucky contestant takes the cannon."

Piper just nodded.

Chris turned to the camera. "That's the first episode of Total Drama: Surprise Island! Will Danielle actually be able to use Sam to get to Jennifer? Will Jonathan get over his obsession with the divas and fashionistas? Will I actually get to eliminate one of them soon and will Xavier be able to prove what he thinks he knows? Find out next time on Total Drama: Surprise Island!"

* * *

**And that was episode one! Tell me what you thought of it! I probably need to add some more humor into it, but I think it turned out okay, for the most part. If your OC did not get much written abouth him/her in this episode, they will get more attention in the following ones, I promise. **

**And here are team lists: **

**Team Fashionista:**

**Jonathan Roberts  
Andrew Petrius  
Anthony Burton  
Alexander Nicholson II  
Carly Hyscus  
****Ashley Marigold  
****Macy Millington  
****Alison Mason**

**Team We're Gonna Whoop Your Sorry Butts:**

**Danielle Cutler  
Alexis Conley  
Piper Beauchamp  
Caroline Fairbairn  
Xavier Connors  
Samuel Howard  
Seth Adam  
Travis Adams**

**Team Awesome:**

**Jennifer Smith  
Detgen Bannigan  
Min Sung  
Nicole Baron  
Cedric Walker  
Jet Rosenberg  
Lars Erickson  
Alexander Klein**

* * *

**Oh! And as far as secrets go, these are the OCs who I have and haven't been given secrets for.**

**These are the ones who have their three secrets:**

**Danielle Cutler  
****Jet Rosenberg  
Min Sung  
Anthony Burton  
Jennifer Smith  
Xavier Connors  
Carly Hyscus  
Andrew Petrius  
Macy Millington  
Samuel Howard  
Ashley Marigold  
Seth Adam  
Cedric Walker  
Piper Beauchamp  
Lars Erickson  
Nicole Baron**

**These are the ones who do not have their three secrets:**

**Jonathan Roberts  
Alexander Nicholson II  
Alison Mason  
Alexis Conley  
Caroline Fairbairn  
Travis Adams  
Detgen Bannigan  
Alexander Klein**

**Remember, submit the secrets either through review or the forum. I will be creating secrets for those OCs who have not been given their three secrets.**


	6. Chapter 6- Episode 2

**Next episode! Thanks to SPACEMAN OH SPACEMAN and Jade's One of a Kind for constructive criticism! (And Jade's One of a Kind, Chucklez is my nickname, so feel free to call me such)**

**This is also the longest chapter I've ever written for a Fanfiction story...**

**First elimination challenge! Whoo... who shall be eliminated?**

**Disclaimer: Total Drama doesn't belong to me.**

**Onto the chapter!**

* * *

The next morning, all the campers were sleeping in their cabins when a loud horn blew. And by loud, I mean ear-splitting, eardrum-blasting loud.

"OH, COME ON!" yelled Cedric as he shot upwards and whacked his head on the support boards for the upper bunk bed. "CAN'T YOU GIVE US A NICER WALK-UP CALL, MCLEAN?!"

"No!" Chris said over an intercom. "I mean, I can, but I don't want to!"

The boys groaned and fell back onto their pillows.

The only one out of bed was Andrew, who had appeared to have leaped from his upper-bunk bed, not bothering to use the ladder.

"How'd you do that?" groaned Alexander, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"What? Get out of bed so quickly? It's just something I'm used to." Andrew shrugged.

"I don't think he means get out of bed so quickly, well, he probably means that, too, but how and why did you leap from your bed instead of using the ladder?" Sam asked.

"I just jumped, and I did it because I don't trust the ladder I could've climbed down." Andrew nodded to the ladder, which looked like beavers had once used it as a chew toy or something.

"You do have a point." Alexander bit his lip.

"Campers, you have ten minutes to get ready and meet me in the dining hall. Hop to it!"

The camera moved over to the girl's cabin.

"How am I supposed to get ready in ten minutes?!" cried Ashley. "I have to do my hair and get dressed?"

"Seriously?" Piper snapped. "All you have to do are those two things and you can't complete them in ten minutes? Are you about as functional as a snail that you can't get ready in ten minutes?"

Ashley's face turned pink. "No!" she snapped. "But I happen to care about my appearance- unlike yourself, bedhead." she nodded to Piper's hair, which was a bit messy and tangled.

"Oh, shut up," Danielle groaned. "Like your hair is much better."

Ashley was silent for a minute. "Well, it looks better in the day." she muttered.

"Oh, great comeback." Danielle teased, grinning.

"Well, your hair isn't too great either," Ashley crossed her arms.

"Get dressed!" screamed Chris through his intercom. "No breakfast for those who are not dressed!"

"UGH!" screamed Ashley, but ran into the bathroom with her clothes to get dressed.

Finally, all the campers got their butts down to the dining hall. They walked up to Chef who had his pot of food ready to go.

"Can I have bacon, and eggs, and-" Jet began.

"Have you ever _seen_ the other campers eating things like that?" barked Chef, and plunked some slop on the plate and handed it to Jet.

Even though Jet is a very cheerful boy, he couldn't help but to frown and wrinkle his nose as he went to his team's table.

"Team Awesome- we shall win today's challenge!" Lars slammed a fist in his palm.

"Speaking of "Team Awesome", why did we decide to name us "Team Awesome"? It's so _bland_. It's so _boring_. At least "Team Fashionista" has some flair to it. Now, why couldn't I have been on "Team We're Gonna Whoop Your Sorry Butts"?"

"Well, we had two minutes and six team members throwing in different ideas each. What were we supposed to do?" Jenn asked.

"I dunno... we could've gone with my idea for the team name, Team Epic Winners and the Rest are Extreme Failures?" Cedric rolled his eyes.

"But that was long. Like, way too long. Longer than Team Chris is Really Really Really Hot and Team We're Gonna Whoop Your Sorry Butts." Jennifer said.

"It was still cool." Cedric argued. "And Chris doesn't care about how long it is, as long as it's a name. I mean, Team Chris is Really Really Really Hot is still one of the longest names and he accepted that."

"But it's a team that was named after him. And called him really hot. Three times!" Detgen threw her hands up into the air.

Cedric crossed his arms. "Well, there wasn't a rule about length, now was there?"

"All right, I give up on this part of the argument. But again, we had several different names! Jet wouldn't give up "Master Surprisers"-" she nodded at Jet, who grinned widely. "Detgen wanted "The Taekwondo Masters", you wanted "Team Epic Winners and the Rest are Extreme Failures", and Nicole wanted "The Smart Cookies". Oh, Lars wanted "Team Cross-Country" Min and Alek wouldn't side on anything, and I couldn't figure out if I should side with anyone. So when Jet threw out "Team Awesome" to Chris, I couldn't think of what to say and simply went along with it." Jennifer sighed.

"Seriously?" Cedric rolled his eyes.

Over at Team Fashionista's table, Macy wrinkled her nose and made a disgusted face and poked at her mush with a fork. "What is this stuff? Where's a proper meal?"

"Hey, princess, you're not in a mansion anymore!" yelled Xavier over from Team We're Gonna Whoop Your Sorry Butts table. "Nobody here is gonna take your order then hand it off to your personal chef to make it a five-star meal!"

"He's right!" Chris walked into the room. "Sorry, Macy! But that slop that's currently on your plate is going to be what your meals are like for the whole time you're here! Which, depending on how much your team likes you and how much your team is safe from eliminations, could be a short amount of time!" he chuckled.

Macy rolled her eyes. "Couldn't _some_ effort be put into the meals?"

"Have you _met_ Chef? I really doubt he'd do that." Chris grinned and Chef nodded from his place behind the counter.

"Ugh." Macy rolled her eyes and picked at her mush, taking a tentative bite, before spiting it out. "EW!" she screamed.

"You're telling me!" Alexander grimaced, wiping the slop that had been spit onto him by Macy off his face.

Over at Team We're Gonna Whoop Your Sorry Butts, Xavier laughed to Seth and Travis. "Again, what a diva! And with Jonathan stacking up on basically the most unwanted, laziest kids of the season! We're gonna have such an easy time winning!"

"You know it!" Seth laughed and fist-bumped Xavier and Travis.

Alexis sighed. "I can't believe Jonathan picked both of the rich girls for his team. Why does he like them so much?"

"Maybe because it makes him feel like he's in their league." Detgen snorted.

Piper glanced at Jonathan, who was now making goo-goo eyes at Macy. "Yet he never will be. I'm kind of thinking that he won't be in anyone's league."

"I'm getting that feeling, too." grinned Danielle. "But seriously, Macy and Ashley's league isn't really very high."

Piper shrugged. "Not according to Jonathan. I'm getting the feeling he thinks they're in an extremely high league."

After they had eaten as much as they could of Chef's cooking, they went to the center of the camp, near the fire.

Chris walked towards them, clapping his hands and grinning. "All right, campers! So today we will have a "getting to know you" challenge, meaning you're going to have to get very comfortable with your team and trust them! Because you're going to be sharing things about yourself, whether you want to or not! Each team will be put into a room, along with someone who will read some questions about one of your teammates. You have to guess which teammate that is. The first one to sixteen points can leave the room and gets an advantage in the next part of the challenge. The winners of the whole challenge get a prize and invincibility, while the second-place gets nothing but safety from elimination, and the losers are to meet me at the campfire for the elimination ceremony. Got it?"

The campers nodded. "All right, if you will follow me to the secret rooms..." Chris began to walk to a long building with three doors. "Team Fashionista, you'll go to the first door. The person reading your questions will be Heather."

"Why is _Heather_ here?" Nikki called out a bit rudely.

Heather strutted towards them. "Thanks _so_ much for that pleasant greeting." Nikki crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, and then glared at Heather.

Chris grabbed Nikki by the shoulders and pulled her away. "As much as I would love to see a catfight between these two, but we don't have the time. So, Team Fashionista, follow Heather!"

"Thank goodness I'm not on that team." Nikki muttered.

"No, you get someone _even better_! Team Awesome, the person who will be reading your questions is Lindsay!"

"Oh, you have got to be kidding." Nikki groaned.

* * *

*****Confessional*****

_ Nikki_ crossed her arms and glared at the camera. "Out of any of the people Chris could've picked to do this, he had to pick Lindsay! The one person I really don't like out of previous competitors! She is a dumb blond! One of my stereotypical people! Ugh!"

* * *

Lindsay walked out, waving and smiling sweetly. "Hello! You seem familiar... have I met you before?" she asked Chris.

"Lindsay, I'm Chris. Remember? And this isn't the first time we've had this conversation." Chris said impatiently.

"Who?" Lindsay stared at him blankly. "Chris _McLean_. Host of Total Drama? You've been on the season for three seasons and made a reappearance in the fourth- remember?"

"Oh! Chris!" Lindsay giggled. "Right. Am I here to start another season? If so, am I allowed to go back? I forgot to pack clothes."

"No, Lindsay, you're simply helping out during the challenge. Off you go, Team Awesome!" Chris shoved them through their door.

As he was shoved, Jet asked aloud, "Can Lindsay even read?"

* * *

*****Confessional*****

_Jet_ shrugged at the camera. "Seriously. Can she?"

* * *

"As for our last question reader, we have Harold!" Chris smiled.

"Hello." Harold walked towards them.

"Oh my gosh, we have _Harold_?!" Danielle cried, laughing. "Oh, this is gonna be fun..."

Xavier, Seth, and Travis laughed alongside her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harold looked a little concerned.

"Oh, nothing..." Danielle smirked and pushed him towards their door.

"Oh! Campers! I almost forgot! Since some of these things are going to be embarrassing secrets and not many people are very good at hiding their secrets, you need to wear these masks to cover up your faces so others can't tell you're hiding something!" Chris threw a bunch of masks through each of the doors. "I will be watching you from the control room. Good luck!" he laughed, and walked away.

So, the teams put on their masks, and then sat in the chairs placed in the room and waited for it to begin.

* * *

**Team Fashionista:**

"All right, people, let's get started. The quicker you answer these stupid questions, the quicker I can get out of here!" Heather yelled.

"Sheesh, what an annoyance." Andrew crossed his arms.

"Down to business." Heather looked at a bunch of flashcards and read the first one. "Oh, ha! That is _lame_!"

"What is it?" Ashley asked eagerly. "Which member of Team Fashionista still has a giant collection of stuffed animals?" Heather crowed. "And remember, you only have one shot at answering this for your whole team! Alison, this is your question."

"Hm... who would still collect stuffed animals?" Alison looked at her fellow teammates. "Since Macy and Ashley probably have collections of diamonds and I don't think Alex or Andrew have them anymore... I think Carly!"

"Correct!" Heather grinned and tossed the card aside. "So what if I have a collection of stuffed animals? They all have memories!" she cried defensively. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Carly, the next question's for you. Which one of your teammates has a secret obsession with- man, oh man this is _sad- Barbie dolls_?" Heather laughed.

Team Fashionista laughed.

"Um... Barbie dolls... who plays with Barbie dolls..." Carly looked around. "Macy!"

Macy wrinkled her nose. "That's disturbing. Why would I play with Barbie dolls? Personally, had you not been asked the question, I would've though you would've been the one to play with them."

"Yes, you're wrong, Carly. The person who plays with the dolls is Ashley!" Heather smiled deviously.

"OH MY GOSH THAT IS PATHETIC!" Macy screeched.

Although her face couldn't be seen, it is presumed that Ashley's face turned red. "You have got to be kidding! How did Chris find out about that? Is that even legal to be used on TV? Taking someone's secrets and televising them? They're secrets for a reason, people!" she began waving a... finger... in the air.

"CENSORED MUCH?" yelled Alison.

"Don't worry, sweetie, I still love you for you!" Jonathan put an arm around Ashley's shoulder and Ashley shook it off.

"I don't love you back!" she yelled at him.

"That'll change." he promised.

Heather sighed. "Moving on! Ashley, who dated a bulldog for two months and then _it _dumped _him _or her?"

"Oh, that is too easy!" Ashley shrieked. "Jonathan, obviously! Nobody else here would be so desperate for a girlfriend that they would start dating an _animal!"_

* * *

**Team Awesome:**

"Um... so... I'm just supposed to read the questions and you have to guess the answer?" Lindsay asked Team Awesome, scratching her head. "Is it multiple-choice or something?"

"No." Cedric said impatiently. "Okay, then... um... first question is... um..." Lindsay studied the card. "Wait... I can't read this!"

"Are you holding it the wrong way?" Jenn asked, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, yeah! That's it!" Lindsay flipped it around and began to read. "Okay, this question is for... Detgen! Ooh, what a cool name! That sounds so exotic or something!"

"Thanks..." Detgen shrugged.

Lindsay giggled.

"Um, sorry to spoil the excitement, but we have a challenge we need to win! Come on, Lindsay!" Cedric groaned.

"Oh. Right! Okay, which team member is pretty good at seeing through lies and figure out plots pretty easily as a talent?"

"Hm..." Detgen looked around. "Min seems pretty smart, so I'll go with her!"

"Um... let's see, that's wrong, it's actually Jennifer!" Lindsay clapped her hands excitedly.

"You can figure out plots and stuff? Cool! Are you like a spy or something?" Jet asked.

"No, I guess you could say I simply have an eye for that type of stuff." Jenn smiled slightly.

* * *

*****Confessional*****

_Jenn_ shook her head. "Well, what else was I supposed to say? Tell them how I got that skill?"

* * *

"Okay, now, Jenn, this one goes to you! Which one of your fellow teammates has a crush on Ariana Grande?" Lindsay giggled.

"Ariana Grande?" Jenn couldn't help but to smile a little. "Hm... out of everyone who I think seem like the type of person to like her, I think Jet."

"You got dat right, miss!" Jet pretended to tip a hat to her.

"Wrong!" Lindsay looked at the card.

"Um, I'm pretty sure I know who I've got a crush on..." Jet looked at her.

"But this says Cedric!" Lindsay scratched her head.

"Wrong question, brainiac. I don't have a crush on Ariana Grande." Cedric crossed his arms.

"Oh... yeah! Wrong question- my bad!" Lindsay giggled. "Well, Jet, this one goes to you. Which one of your fellow teammates is a very good speller but doesn't like to admit it because of his or her personality?"

"Well, since you had just read the wrong card and I'm not exactly sure if you're smart enough to put it at the bottom of the pile, I'll go with Cedric!" Jet nodded.

"Correct!" Lindsay nodded.

"So what if I can spell?" Cedric asked, annoyed. "It is somewhat of a useful skill to have."

* * *

*****Confessional*****

_Cedric_ crossed his arms, rolled his eyes, and then leaned over and picked up a rock that was on the bottom of the porta-potty floor. "Oh man, McLean, how the *BEEP* did you find out about that? Seriously, I didn't need that to be known by others. And are you a stalker or something? You shouldn't have known about that." he threw the rock at the camera.

* * *

Nobody bothered to argue and Lindsay went to the next question. "Cedric, which one of your teammates has parents who didn't even want him or her to be auditioning for the show, and don't even know that she's here?"

Cedric looked around the room at his teammates. "Well, I don't imagine that anybody's parents would really want them auditioning if they saw the show, but I think I'll go with... Min? You seem too proper and stuff to have parents who would want you on such a weird reality TV show."

Min nodded, and Lindsay announced, "Correct! Wow, you're so smart!" she giggled at Cedric.

"You have a boyfriend." Cedric crossed his arms. "Don't act like you're flirting with me."

"Who? Is it Tyson? Or Tyrone? I think it's something close to that but I can't remember..." Lindsay scratched her head.

The whole team yelled, "IT'S TYLER!" at her and they burst out laughing at their unanimous cry.

"Ooh, right!" Lindsay giggled. "Well, now... Min, which one of your teammates has Arachi... butter... what? What's that? What's arachibutyrphobia?"

"The fear of peanut butter sticking on the roof of your mouth." Nikki shrugged.

Min looked at her teammates. "Who would have arachibutyrphobia...?" she wondered. "Um, Alek?"

Alek shook his head. "Not me."

"Nicole!" Lindsay giggled.

"Yep." Nikki shrugged. "But people have the fear- I'm not the only one."

"That's a dumb fear." Lindsay giggled.

Cedric nodded.

"Oh, knock it off." Nikki shook her head at Cedric.

"Guys, we need to get along better if we're going to win this challenge!" Jenn said.

Alek nodded. "She's right. Teams should be united."

"UNITE THE TEAM!" screamed Jet.

"Good point, but we don't need to be so loud," Min nodded. "So please, quiet down."

"Kay." Jet whispered.

"Not _that _quiet." Min shook her head.

* * *

*****Confessional*****

_Min _sighed. "I don't want to be mean, but Jet is a little off-topic. Okay, _really _off-topic. He's nice, but a little annoying at the same time."

* * *

**Team We're Gonna Whoop Your Sorry Butts:**

"So, Harold, how does it feel to be stuck in a room with us?" Travis asked, holding a fist up to his mouth as a microphone.

"Dude, I will use my mad ninja skills if you bring that fist any closer to my mouth." Harold warned, taking a step back.

"I'd love to see you try." Xavier grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him away.

"Knock it off, guys! We've got to get to this challenge! We can't be the first to go to the elimination ceremony- seriously!" Piper yelled.

Danielle groaned. "But this is fun! Where is your sense of humor?"

"Fine. If you're gonna do this now, don't blame me later." Piper put her hands on her hips.

"All right. Whatever. Guys, let Sir Dweebie here go." Danielle sighed.

"Just for that, I'm not going to read your cards!" Harold announced as he was released from Xavier's headlock.

"You better rethink that!" Seth yelled.

"Fine, fine. Okay. First question is for Seth. Who did ballet for a year?" Harold glanced at the first card, then burst out laughing.

"One of the girly girls, obviously." Seth said smugly. "And the girliest girl in this room is... Alexis!"

"Haha, no." Harold grinned. "The correct answer is Xavier!"

"Okay, how did Chris get that?" Xavier face-palmed. "He shouldn't have known about that!"

The rest of his team looked at him.

"I did it for football, okay? A lot of pro football players take ballet." Xavier crossed his arms.

* * *

*****Confessional*****

_Xavier_ shut his eyes tight and threw his hands up in the air. "Oh, Chris is going to regret that. I will find things out about him and use it to embarrass him..."

* * *

"Heehee. If only I was doing this for Duncan..." Harold sighed. "Well, moving on..." he peered at the next card. "Xavier, this question is for you. Which teammate of yours got kicked out of a prep school for breaking too many rules?"

"Oh wow, this is a bit hard... we all seem to be pretty bad." Xavier chuckled. "Erm, Travis?"

"You wish." Travis shook his head.

"Piper!" Harold said, and moved on.

"Next question, for Piper. Which teammate used to be called a freak because of his or her skills? Ooh, Sam, dude, I feel you. I, too, was once called a freak..." Harold put a hand over his heart.

"_Harold_. You just gave us the answer!" Danielle yelled angrily. "Wait... does that count?"

"Oops. And no."

"Then go on." Danielle crossed her arms.

"Sam, your question, which one of your fellow teammates once ate a worm for a dare?" asked Harold.

"Ew- who of us would've eaten a worm?" Alexis asked, grossed out.

"Sam, we're waiting." Harold said.

"Um... I don't know... all the other boys seem like they'd do it... but so does... because of her personality... she must've hung out with boys when she was younger... Danielle!"

Danielle nodded.

"Ew. You're gross." Harold said.

"Well, that was when I was still in elementary school. Yet I've seen you do more immature things than that when you were on Total Drama." Danielle crossed her arms.

"Fair point... anyways, Danielle, this question's for you. Which one of your teammates wants to design clothing or animate when he or she grows up?"

"Ooh, this is tough. Seth?" Danielle asked.

"How'd you know? Do I really seem like the kind of person who'd want to do that?" Seth said, a little panicky.

"Not really. But I don't know who wants to animate or design clothing for a living, so I threw out the first name that came to my head."

Seth sighed.

* * *

*****Confessional*****

_Seth _grumbled with discontent. "Just because that's what I want in the future doesn't mean the whole world has to have known about it yet. Chris is awful."

* * *

And so it went on, but Team Awesome got out first and they ran to meet Chris and Chef, who were standing outside of Chris's quarters.

"_Soo_, Chris, what's our advantage?" Jenn asked excitedly. "And what's the challenge?"

"Well, you've got to wait for the other two teams." Chris grinned.

Team Fashionista somehow got second, and Team We're Gonna Whoop Your Sorry Butts came in last.

"The challenge is to dig a pit seven feet wide and five feet deep. Team Awesome, since you came in first, you get these shovels." Chis nodded and Chef tossed the shovels to Team Awesome, who grinned and high-fived. "Team Fashionista, for second place, you get these playground shovels." Chris said and Chef tossed Team Fashionista their playground shovels.

"These are going to break as soon as we start digging." Andrew complained, looking at his plastic shovel.

"Oh well, don't complain. At least you're getting something, unlike Team We're Gonna Whoop Your Sorry Butts, because of the time they took from the first part of the challenge to torture Harold. So you get to dig with your hands."

Piper crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "I _told_ you guys that you would regret wasting time to make fun of him. Argh! Chris, could I work alone?"

"No. Unless you make it to the merge." Chris chuckled. "Oh, and really, only one pit is needed, so the two losing teams will have to refill their hole. And Chef took the liberty of digging into the pit areas and putting small explosives in it."

"If Chef dug, why are we doing it now?" asked Lars.

Chris looked at him smugly. "Because it's more fun to have you guys do it and having to avoid explosives."

* * *

*****Confessional*****

_Lars_ sighed. "Chris is crazy. And does pointless things."

_Macy_ grimaced at the camera. "Is it possible to vote off the host of the show?" she looked around. "And get a better bathroom? This is _so_ gross."

* * *

"All right, contestants, ready, set, dig!" Chris blew his air horn and then grinned at the camera. "Who will become victorious and be safe from elimination? Who will be eliminated? Find out on Total Drama: Surprises of the Island!"

* * *

Almost immediately, Team Fashionista ran into some problems. "Uh-oh." Anthony bit his lip as he began to dig and almost immediately snapped his shovel in half.

"Agreed." Alexander's shovel made a loud cracking noise and the scooper part lay on the ground.

"Here, you can have mine." Ashley said sweetly, handing Anthony her shovel.

Macy came up behind her. "And Alex, you can have mine."

"Um... thanks?" Alex looked at his shovel.

* * *

*****Confessional*****

_Macy_ shrugged. "Ashley had the right idea to let Anthony have her shovel. That means he does the digging. So I decided to hop on the train to Manipulativeville, and I don't plan on leaving anytime soon!"

* * *

"You do know that this means you two have to dig with your hands... right?" Alex said, as he continued poking at the ground with the shovel in attempt to start the dig.

"GIVE THAT THING BACK TO ME!" screamed Macy, and snatched the shovel from Alex.

"And you." Ashley nodded to Anthony, who meekly handed it over.

* * *

*****Confessional*****

_Ashley_ smirked. "Man, Anthony's pretty meek. I've got him right under my thumb."

* * *

Team Awesome made a fair bit of progress until they were an eighth of the way through.

"Guys..." Jet bit his lip. "I think I see one of the explosives Chris was talking about..."

**BOOM. **

Jet had ash all over his face and part of his shovel had been blown off. "And I was correct." he grumbled.

"Come on, so there are minor explosions. They don't seem to be able to harm much, just give you an ash mask," Alek clapped his hands. "Keep digging!"

Ashley looked over at Team Awesome. "Guys, they're making a lot of progress. That progress has got to be stopped." she looked at Jonathan. "Go through more dirt into their hole. Take it from their pile and dump it back in. But don't make it seem to obvious. Here's what you'll do." she began to whisper into his ear.

* * *

*****Confessional*****

_Jonathan_ sighed, lovestruck. "While she was whispering to me, her lips touched my ear..."

_Ashley_ frowned. "That was a mistake. But I couldn't let me be overheard."

* * *

"Okay." Jonathan smiled dreamily and skipped over to their pile. "Hey, guys..." he began, leaning on their dirt pile. "Can I ask you- WHOOOAAAAA!" he fell over the dirt pile, sending him and dirt back into the pile.

"Oh, come _on_, Jonathan!" Detgen grumbled irritably.

Cedric rolled his eyes and picked Jonathan up and tossed him out of the pit.

"Good job." Ashley whispered to Jonathan.

"Thank you." Jonathan bowed, then tripped over his own feet and onto the ground.

Carly was hitting the ground with the opposite end of the shovel from what she was supposed to be doing.

"Wrong way." Andrew tapped Carly on the shoulder.

"Oh." Carly grinned sheepishly. "Whoops." when she started to dig, it snapped. She pouted. "Now what am I supposed to do?"

"Use your hands." Andrew began to dig.

"Right."

"LET'S GO, TEAM!" yelled Danielle as Team We're Gonna Whoop Your Sorry Butts started to make progress on their hole. "VICTORY IS OURS! LOSING IS NOT AN OPTION!"

"No, it is not." Xavier agreed, tossing a small pile of dirt aside with his hands. "But we seriously could've used those shovels..." he looked longingly at Team Awesome as they dug deeper and deeper.

"No regrets now!" yelled Seth.

Caroline nodded in agreement as she tossed another pile of dirt aside.

**BOOM.**

"Ai-yi-yi." Danielle face-palmed as Sam accidentally blew up one of the small explosives.

Alexis looked concerned. "Are you okay? That looks a bit painful."

"Yeah, thanks." Sam smiled at her.

* * *

*****Confessional*****

Alexis stared emotionless at the camera. "Well, that was cheesy. Of course it didn't hurt- Jet took one to the face before."

* * *

After about an hour-and-a-half, Team Awesome hopped out of the pit, yelling, "DONE!"

"Good job, Team Awesome!" Chris grinned. "Bring it in!" he called to the other direction.

A forklift came in and lowered a hot tub into the hole.

"Oh, _seriously_?" groaned Jenn. "You made a challenge to assist you in getting a hole for a hot tub? Couldn't you have hired people to do that?"

"Not in the budget." Chris shrugged. "So I had to have you do it instead."

"Ugh." Jenn shook her head as Team We're Gonna Whoop Your Sorry Butts hopped out of their pit.

"Done!" Danielle called triumphantly, and then looked at Team Awesome, and immediately, all triumph was gone. "Crap."

"Team Awesome wins! Team We're Gonna Whoop Your Sorry Butts and Team Fashionista, fill your pit back in, and Team Fashionista, I'll see you at the elimination ceremony tonight!" Chris grinned.

"What's the reward for winning?" Lars asked eagerly. "Do we get to go in the hot tub?"

"No. You are all mucky and dirty- I don't need that in my hot tub. You guys get... this!" Chris clapped his hands and Chef rolled up in a pickup truck which was pulling a trailer. "A luxurious bathroom where there are fancy tubs and showers, scented soaps and hair-products, and whatever you may need for your bathroom! Now go! It seems like Chef might've also added some stink bombs, too." Chris waved a hand in front of his nose.

"Yes!" Team Awesome high-fived each other and ran into their cabins to get fresh clothes, and ran into the trailer.

The other two teams grumbled and began filling in their pits.

"Waste of time." grumbled Caroline, throwing a pile of dirt back in.

"You're telling me." Piper sighed. "I knew that they shouldn't have gone after Harold and wasted so much time."

Caroline nodded.

"Hey, Chef, did you put stink bombs in there? Because they really do stink, more than a teen should from just sweating and digging in the dirt for about two hours." Chris looked up at Chef.

Chef grinned and laughed. "You got that right."

"Nice going." Chris chuckled, and they walked off.

* * *

*****Confessional*****

_Andrew_ bit his lip. "None of the girls really participated much. But as annoying as she seems, Ashley was somewhat useful, I guess, by getting Jonathan to slow down the other teams, but I don't know. Because the girls were the least helpful here. I'm voting for one of them, but I'm not sure yet..."

_ Alison_ looked thoughtful. "Jonathan. He's got to go. All he does is flirt with Macy, Ashley, and I. He'll be the one slowing us down in future challenges, so the sooner he's gone, the better."

_Alexander_ shrugged. "Carly didn't know she was holding her shovel the wrong way, and she broke it as soon as she began to dig. When she did, she didn't know what to do next. She's an issue, that's for sure."

_ Carly_ looked at the camera with a funny face. "Why am I in here, again?"

_ Anthony_ looked at his feet. "I don't know who I'm going to vote off. If the person I vote goes, they'll hate me."

_Macy_ wrinkled her nose. "Ashley. Or Jonathan. One of them's going, because I can't stand either."

_Jonathan_ sighed. "Andrew. Or Alex. Or Anthony. Or Carly. I'm not going to vote for myself, Macy, Ashley, or Alison. I don't care if any of the first four go."

_ Ashley_ shrugged. "I think Macy. I'm going to keep Jonathan around for a little longer. He could come in handy, especially since he proved his worth by slowing down the other team- even if they _did _win..."

* * *

"Campers," Chris began solemnly. "The votes have been cast, and there is a clear loser. That loser must take a ride in the Cannon of Shame, and who knows if they'll return. Those safe tonight are..." he held up the plate of candy. "Andrew, Alexander, Macy, Ashley, Alison, and Anthony." he tossed each of them their piece of candy. "And it's down to Jonathan and Carly."

Jonathan looked at Chris intensely. Carly stared blankly ahead.

"The last one safe tonight is Jonathan. Carly, to the _Cannon of Shame_ with you!" Chris stopped acting so solemn and grinned widely.

Carly sighed, disappointed. "Aw, pooey. Well, at least I got on the show!" then she added, "Can I retrieve my things before I go?

"Are you kidding? No!" Chris said as Chef scooped up Carly and carried her to the Cannon of Shame.

"Hum." Carly sighed again.

"Any last words, Carly?" Chris asked.

"Um..." Carly began

"TOO BAD!" Chris nodded at Chef, who lit the cannon and sent Carly flying and screaming her lungs out.

Heather, Harold, and Lindsay then walked over to Chris.

"Can we go now?" Heather asked irritably.

Chris laughed. "Oh yeah, I'd forgotten about you three." he nodded again to Chef, who picked up Heather and loaded her into the Cannon of Shame. He fired and then did the same to Harold and Lindsay.

"YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS, CHRIS!" screamed Heather as she flew.

"Yeah. _Suuuuure_ I will." Chris chuckled. "Well, that was an exciting episode! What will happen next week? Will the contestants try to get revenge on me using them to dig a pit for my own personal use? Will they try to use the hot tub?" he looked in the direction of his precious new hot tub, a concerned look on his face. "Find out next time, on Total Drama, Surprises of the Island!"

* * *

**So, if you were wondering, this is how the votes went:**

**Andrew: Carly **

**Alexander: Carly**

**Anthony: Ashley **

**Jonathan: Carly**

**Carly: Jonathan**

**Macy: Ashley**

**Ashley: Macy**

**Alison: Jonathan**

**I know that wasn't three secrets per person, or even one, but they will be used more even after this.**

**So... Carly got eliminated! Next time, I will let you vote for the camper you want to go home... starting... now! Vote for a person from each team so that your vote can count at the next elimination ceremony ;)**

**Or, more simply, use this:**

**Elimination Prefrences:**

**Team Fashionista: [Insert elimination prefrence here]  
****Team We're Gonna Whoop Your Sorry Butts: [Insert elimination prefrence here]  
Team Awesome: [Insert elimination prefrence here]**

**If you have an account, I would prefer your votes came through via the forum. I will put up a new topic where you can vote. **

**Team Fashionista:**

**Jonathan Roberts  
Andrew Petrius  
Anthony Burton  
Alexander Nicholson II  
Carly Hyscus (ELIMINATED)  
****Ashley Marigold  
****Macy Millington  
****Alison Mason**

**Team We're Gonna Whoop Your Sorry Butts:**

**Danielle Cutler  
Alexis Conley  
Piper Beauchamp  
Caroline Fairbairn  
Xavier Connors  
Samuel Howard  
Seth Adam  
Travis Adams**

**Team Awesome:**

**Jennifer Smith  
Detgen Bannigan  
Min Sung  
Nicole Baron  
Cedric Walker  
Jet Rosenberg  
Lars Erickson  
Alexander Klein**

**I will still accept secrets from those who haven't submitted secrets for their OCs yet. **

**Please remember to review for the person you want eliminated from each team! The next challenge will be an elimination challenge, so I would appreciate the feedback!**


	7. Chapter 7- Episode 3

**Yeah, it probably wasn't the best idea to do elimination votes... that's done, then. **

**This is the longest chapter I have ever written- nearly 11,000 words! Sorry if it's just too long to read, I'm going to try to shorten the other chapters to about what last chapter's amount of words was...**

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama: Surprises of the Island, our campers got to know each other with a little help from Heather, Harold, and Lindsay. Jet took an explosive to the face, Jonathan fell into a pit to stall Team Awesome, but that failed epically. Team Awesome took the win and Team Fashionista met me for an elimination ceremony. In the end, with half the votes against her, Carly took the _Cannon of Shame_ off the island. And since I couldn't be bothered to give Heather, Harold, and Lindsay a proper sendoff, they followed her! What will happen this time? Stick around for the answer!"

The theme song played five the camera cut to Xavier and Danielle standing behind the girl's cabin at about six o'clock in the morning.

"So you're sure you want to do this?" Xavier asked. "I'm sure, but I'm not sure if you are." Danielle looked Xavier up and down. "You're still in your pajamas."

"You should be to, as not to be suspicious." Xavier crossed his arms.

"So that means you don't mind raiding Chris's quarters in your underwear?"

"Nope."

"Then let's go." Danielle grabbed his wrist and they began to run.

They reached Chris's quarters.

"So... how do we plan on getting in?" Xavier asked.

"Through the window. Duh." Danielle rolled her eyes.

"Fine." Xavier bowed to Danielle. "Ladies first."

"Kay. Go on ahead." Danielle grinned and pushed him towards the open window. "Thank goodness that Chris didn't put a screen on the window."

"Uh-huh." Xavier began to slip through the window. "What exactly are we gonna raid?"

"The minifridge. I _will not_ eat Chef's slop all the time, and this is the first part of "all the time"," Danielle shrugged.

"Okay. And do you think Chris has security for this?"

"No. He has to pay for the hot tub and sauna and whatnot."

"All right." Xavier pulled himself through the window and Danielle followed quickly. "Whoa..."

Chris's room was spray-painted gold. Gold everything. There was a hot tub, tanning bed, sauna, his golden not-so-mini fridge, and of course, his king-sized beds, where McLean himself was snoring away.

Danielle laughed. "Can I film this?"

"Ssh!" Xavier slapped a hand over Danielle's mouth.

"Mumph!"

"Good." Xavier took his hand off Danielle's mouth and they tiptoed over to the fridge. They opened it and grinned. "Let the raid begin."

When they'd slipped back out of the window, they ran to the respective cabins, each carrying half the foods they'd found in his room in large coolers and bags they had also found.

"Wakey wakey!" Danielle said loudly to the girls. The girls groaned with discontent. "It's only six! Who are you to be waking us up?" groaned Macy. "Okay, princess brat, I'm fine if you go back to sleep, since this is just for Alexis, Piper, Caroline, and I."

"Then why'd you bother waking us all up?" sighed Jenn.

"Because I couldn't be bothered to try to quietly wake up them. If I tried to wake them up, they'd probably end up screaming in surprise and wake up the boys as well." Danielle shrugged.

Alexis slipped out of her bed. "What is it?"

"Behold." Danielle whipped the cooler and several bags out from behind her back. "Real food!"

All the girls got out of bed.

"Real food?" gasped Alison.

"For campers?" shrieked Nikki.

"Yes, real food, but no, not intended for campers. Xavier and I raided Chris's minifridge, and then took food from the counter and stuff..." Danielle smirked.

"Aw, could you let us have some?" begged Macy. "None of us want to eat the slop, either!"

"Go do your own raid of his room." Danielle rolled her eyes.

"But from the looks of it, you raided it out good and well." Jenn peered into the cooler.

"Go back to bed." Danielle sighed. "What breakfast food do you have in there?" Alexis asked.

"Look through. You can eat whatever you want." Danielle shrugged.

"Cool." Piper pulled out a container of donut holes and a bag of grapes. "Chris had everything in here." Alexis was rummaging through one of the bags containing the cereal. "Coca Puffs... corn flakes... Apple Jacks... can't Chris make up his mind? Seriously, there's more cereal here than a tree has leaves!"

"You should've seen this stuff before Xavier and I divided it up." Danielle laughed as she popped one of the donut holes in her mouth.

"It's awesome that you went on this raid- real food is so hard to come by for us here." Alexis said.

Caroline nodded.

"We should've negotiated with the executives over our contracts. They shouldn't be able to give us the crap Chef's been feeding us." Piper commented.

"Well, this is a more fun way to do it." Danielle shrugged. "And whether we negotiated for better stuff than Chef's cooking, we wouldn't get anywhere close to the luxury Chris gets." Caroline said.

"Courtney did , so why shouldn't we be able to?" Alexis asked.

"Because that girl is a special case, that's why." Danielle shrugged.

* * *

Xavier burst through the door of the boy's cabin and woke up Seth, Travis, and Sam. "I have real food for us." he grinned at them.

"You have..." Seth yawned, his sleepy brain not totally getting what Xavier was saying.

"Real food?" gasped Sam. "Real food? Whoa! That's awesome!"

"How'd ya do it?" Travis looked at the coolers and bags.

"Danielle and I went on a raid of Chris's quarters." Xavier said smugly.

"Awesome." Seth said admirably and reached for one of the bags.

"Only Team We're Gonna Whoop Your Sorry Butts gets this stuff." Xavier handed him the bag.

"Sweet!" Seth opened the bag and pulled out a bunch of bananas and a bag of gummy bears. "Chris really does have everything!"

"He's spoiled and uses funds for the show for his own personal use. Of course he has everything." Xavier rolled his eyes.

* * *

Later, when it was the proper time to get up, Chris used his air horn to wake up the contestants. The members of Team We're Gonna Whoop Your Sorry Butts were out of their cabins first, and they all seemed very ready. Because they'd been outside as soon as he started blowing the air horn. "How did you get ready so early?" Chris asked.

"We just did. Have you had breakfast yet?" asked Danielle, stifling a grin.

"Okay, well, go get your breakfast and meet me back here when you have had your breakfast." Chris said.

"Kay." Danielle said, and they walked over to the dining hall and simply sat at their table.

"You gonna eat?" barked Chef.

"No thanks... we're not really hungry." Alexis smiled sweetly as the other two teams came in, eyeing them angrily as Chef served them their slop.

Then Chris ran in. "SOMEONE STOLE MY FOOD!" he screamed. He then eyed Team We're Gonna Whoop Your Sorry Butts' table. "That's it! You're not eating, you were up basically as soon as I'd blown the air horn... you stole my stuff!"

"Yep, indeed, McLean." Xavier said boredly.

"All right. Fine. Since you did that, you get a disadvantage in today's challenge!" Chris crossed his arms and glared at them. "But I'm going to have to figure out what."

"Okay, Chrissy McWhinyPants." Seth rolled his eyes. "We'll deal."

Chris stomped off.

So after the other two teams were done eating, they waited at the fire pit for Chris. Chris appeared a few moments after they did, followed by a bunch of surprises. "Oh, wow, did you bring all of the other competitors back?" asked Cedric. "So it may seem!" Chris grinned. "Because they're going to help with the competition! They'll be your partners!"

"But we're still teams," Min said. "So shouldn't we be working with our teams?"

"You don't have to- there isn't an individualized prize for a team!" Chris grinned. "We're having a three-legged scavenger hunt, and everyone gets a prize, whether you like it or not!"

"What?" Alison asked. "How are we going to do that?"

"You'll be paired up with one of these people here and you'll get one of your legs tied with one of theirs, and you're going to have to operate that way!" Chris grinned. "So let me start to set you up."

"OH. MY. GOSH. IT'S SCOTT!" screamed Ashley. She turned to Jonathan. "You're going to have to catch me." she fainted.

* * *

*****Confessional*****

_Jonathan_ frowned at the camera. "Her disgust for Scott is so great that she faints, and her love for me is so great she puts me in charge for catching her!"

* * *

"Whatever you wish, m'lady." Jonathan bowed to her and Ashley fell past him and landed on the ground with a _thud_.

* * *

*****Confessional*****

_Jonathan_ frowned again. "I don't think she'll be putting me in charge of catching her again if she faints."

_Ashley_ crossed her arms and glared at the camera. "I didn't want to have Jonathan catch me. But he was closest to me, and the only one I could rely on to not stick their arms out and pull them away at the very last minute! But apparently, he was too busy making goo-goo eyes at me that he could care to save me." she tossed her hair. "Well, I suppose that if I were him, I'd be doing that, too..." she sighed. "Scott's wonderful... I fangirl over him!"

* * *

"Hey, Sierra, that girl just _fainted_ over Scott!" smirked Heather. "You could learn a thing or two about fangirling from her."

Sierra crossed her arms and made the "harrumph" sound. "I refuse to take fangirling tips from a person who is fangirling over one of the antagonists."

"Whatever!" Chris yelled. "I have taken the liberty of pairing the newbies with a veteran. Team We're Gonna Whoop Your Sorry Butts, your penalty is that you are blindfolded!"

"What'd they do?" called out Harold.

"They raided my fridge." Chris crossed his arms and frowned. "So I had to punish them."

"Heehee. Crime never pays." Harold wagged a finger at Team We're Gonna Whoop Your Sorry Butts.

"Hey, dweeb, just shut your mouth!" Duncan yelled.

"Why don't you?" Harold came back. "Because my opinions are worthy."

"My opinions are so worthy!" Harold grumbled.

"Ladies, ladies, shut up and let me pair you up!" Chris then looked down at Ashley "Wait, someone wake the princess up!"

"Wait, Ashley's a princess?" Jonathan sighed dreamily. "I feel like this is going to be one of the occasions where the knight has to rescue the princess and kiss her to wake her from her spell..."

"Oh ho! Harold, you never told me you had a twin!" Duncan laughed.

Harold frowned. "I find that comment very rude and judgmental."

"Whatever!" Chris sighed. "Jonathan, if you kiss her... well, good luck with that."

"I can do it? Yes!" Jonathan kneeled down over Ashley and kissed her on the lips.

Ashley was up immediately. "Oh man, I just had this dream where Scott came onto the island and then I fainted and a dwee-" she looked at Jonathan. "No, no, not a dream." she stood up and then squealed. "I don't mind the first part!"

"SHUT UP, CHILDREN!" screamed Chris. "We are going to have a scavenger hunt for treasure chests around the island, and you're going to get partnered up with one of the veterans, as I said before. Team Awesome, I'll pair you up first.

"Detgen, you're with Heather."

Detgen nodded and walked over to Heather, who nodded curtly to her.

"Jenn, Trent."

Jenn walked over to Trent and they high-fived.

"We are so gonna win!" Trent grinned.

"Min, Bridgette."

"What's up?" Bridgette asked as Min walked over to her. "It's cool we'll be working together."

"Nicole, Dawn."

"Hi, Dawn!" Nikki walked over to Dawn.

"Your aura is a pinky-purple color. That's interesting."

"Um... thank you?"

"Jet, Owen."

"Hey, cool!" Jet grinned and then walked over to Owen, high-fiving with him.

"Cedric, Noah."

"Hello." Noah looked up from the book he had his nose in long enough to greet Cedric.

"Hello." Cedric returned.

"Lars, Zoey."

"Hi!" Zoey smiled at Lars as he walked over and high-fived her.

"Hi, Zoey." Lars returned the smile.

"Alek, Brick."

Alek nodded and walked over to Brick. "Hello."

"Hello! Sergeant Brick McArthur, reporting for duty!" Brick stuck out his hand for a formal handshake, which Alek took.

"Now for Team Fashionista! Ashley, Dakota!"

"That's an awesome pairing." whispered Danielle to Xavier, who laughed. "Two brats!"

Ashley walked over to Dakota, who had gotten cured of her mutant freakiness, and opened up her arms for a hug. Dakota moved away.

"You're covered in dirt and stuff!"

"Sorry. That _shouldn't have happened_!" Ashley tossed her hair and glared at Jonathan, who blushed and shrugged.

"Macy, Lindsay."

"Hi!" Lindsay said, smiling. "I'm Lindsay, what's your name?" she asked Macy, as she walked over.

Macy frowned. "Chris just said it. I'm Macy."

"Chris just said it? The man with the dark blue shirt? I thought his name was Colby." Lindsay said.

"Nope, Chris."

"Alison, Courtney." Alison walked over to Courtney, who sniffed. "Well, I suppose it could've been worse. I could've been stuck with that Jonathan boy."

Alison shrugged.

"Anthony, Sierra."

"Hi, Anthony!" Sierra grinned as he walked over to her. "Since I'm the president of the Total Drama fan clubs and all that stuff, I'm pleased to inform you that you have plenty of supporters out there and you were named one of the more likable competitors for this season!"

"Um... thank you?" Anthony said.

Sierra hugged him. "You're welcome!"

"Andrew, Beth."

"Hi, Andrew!" Beth grinned to him as he came over. "We'll make a great team!"

"Alex, DJ."

"Hi, man!" DJ high-fived Alex as he walked over. "We should have some fun today!"

"And Jonathan, your partner is Harold." Chris grinned.

Duncan chuckled. "No surprises there!"

"You have a good partner," Harold told Jonathan. "I was one of the captains at Scavenger Steve's Scavenger Hunt Camp."

"Cool." Jonathan nodded.

"And, Team We're Gonna Whoop Your Sorry Butts. Piper, Izzy."

"Hi!" Izzy waved frantically at Piper as she walked over to her. "And hi from all my friends! Explosivo says "Hola"!"

"Hello to you and your friends." Piper nodded awkwardly.

"Caroline, you're partnered up with B."

Caroline grinned and walked over to B, who smiled and nodded to her.

"Alexis, Cody."

"Hi!" Alexis grinned.

"Hello." Cody grinned back at her.

"Danielle, Scott."

"We're so gonna win!" Danielle walked over to Scott and high-fived him.

"Travis, Cameron."

Travis walked over to Cameron. "Think you can lead me to win here?" he asked.

Cameron nodded.

"Seth, Eva."

"Cool." Seth shrugged and walked over to Eva, holding up his hand for a high-five. Eva just ignored him.

"Xavier, Duncan."

"Sweet!" Xavier walked over to Duncan and fist-bumped him.

"Samuel, Mike."

"Cool." Sam walked over to Mike and high-fived him.

"All right! And now, Team We're Gonna Whoop Your Sorry Butts, your _penalties_!" Chris waved blindfolds in the air.

"Oh no." Piper groaned.

"Not to worry! Your partners needn't suffer through this, just you! But then again, if you continuously trip, they'll suffer..." Chris grinned evilly, tossing them the blindfolds. "So, in the chests that you have to find, there are prizes that you get to keep. The chest will be divided into two, and one of the sides is for a camper, one side for the veteran. There are prizes, but there are also punishments. One of the chests contain an automatic elimination, and that would be for the camper of the pairings. The camper can't get the veteran eliminated. You have an hour-and-a-half to do this, and if you find a chest you don't want, you can re-hide it and go look for another one." Chris crossed his arms. "So, are we ready? One, two, three, GO!"

And they were off.

The camera moved to Alexis, who clutched onto Cody. "You move and I'll follow. I can't see anything with this stupid blindfold!"

"Okay..." Cody shrugged and began to move. Alexis accidentally tripped over Cody's foot and they both crashed to the ground.

"New plan. You move, I don't hang onto you, and you guide me." Alexis sighed. "That's a good idea." Cody nodded.

_[] [] []_

Jonathan and Harold were deep in a conversation, laughing and getting along great.

"I can't stand those dweebs, but I envy how easily they're getting along, and how Jonathan doesn't have to wear a blindfold." Danielle tripped over a fallen tree branch and she and Scott went crashing down.

Scott groaned. "Yeah... and are you going to keep tripping with every footstep? We're never going to find one of the chests this way."

"Then be the guide." Danielle told him irritably.

"There aren't any freak mutant sharks on this island, is there?" Scott asked her.

"Not that I've seen. Besides, Fang mauled you and got his tooth back- he's gotten his revenge. Why should you care?"

"Because I'll probably end up getting mauled some more."

_[] [] []_

Sierra was incessantly talking about who was and wasn't Total Drama: Surprise Island this or that. "Danielle, Ashley, Alison, and Macy are the girls people think will end up turning out as the antagonists, and Seth, Travis, and Cedric for the boys. People think Xavier will turn out to be a cross between Scott and Duncan, so I guess you should call him an antagonist as well. People also think that Ashley, Alison, and Macy are going to keep Jonathan around to do their bidding..."

"Okay, Sierra." Anthony said tiredly. "Can we please just focus on the challenge?"

"Okay!"

_[] [] []_

"Where do you want to go?" Cameron asked Travis. "It could be anywhere in the woods."

"Let's go to the candy half of the island. Since it's not your traditional forest, Chris probably had an easier time hiding chests there and probably hid more of them there."

"Do you need me to guide you or anything? I mean, since you have the blindfold on..."

"Oh, no, I'm fine." Travis gave Cameron a slight grin. The blindfold was still over his eyes, but not fully covering it. He could still see enough to fully operate.

"But how can you... _ooh_," Cameron said. "But isn't that cheating?"

"Shut up!" Travis put a hand over Cameron's mouth.

"In other words, yes." Cameron mumbled from behind the hand.

"Yes, it is, but you know what? If I had that stupid blindfold on totally on, I'd be tripping and land on top of you, and you definitely aren't strong enough to get me off of you!" Travis snapped.

Cameron considered this for a minute. "I suppose you're right... but cheating's still wrong."

"Shut up and let's get going."

_[] [] [] _

Brick looked up at the sky. "Which way should we go?"

"You're the military man. Shouldn't you have a good sense of direction?" Alek said.

"Sure, but this is your challenge! I'm just here to help."

"You can help by deciding which way we go." Alek nodded.

"Okay... I say we just go with our conscience and go whichever way we think is right." Brick said. "Follow your conscience."

"Into the woods!"

* * *

*****Confessional*****

_Alek_ looked worriedly at the camera. "I'm not sure if that's a good thing... that Brick is just using his conscience. I mean, he's got military training! Shouldn't he be using his sense of direction? Well, I suppose he can afford to lay off a bit, since this isn't war or something... but it would've been nice to use direction. Well, then again, we don't know exactly where the chests are hidden..."

* * *

"Since you can't see, does that mean I'm in charge here?" Izzy asked Piper excitedly.

"Maybe?" Piper shrugged.

"Great! So, for strategy... Explosivo suggests we blow up the whole island and then the chests will fly into the air and then we can go after it!" Izzy got a maniacal look in her eyes.

"That'd be a lovely idea if we weren't on the island, too!" Piper threw her hands into the air. "No problem! We just go to a bomb shelter!"

"There is no bomb shelter."

"Well, that's stupid. What kind of place doesn't have a bomb shelter? My family's house does."

"Maybe that's because they live with you."

"Oh! That's a good point." Izzy giggled.

"So, B, I was wondering... d'you think you could make a contraption to navigate for one of the chests?"

B, being the silent person that he is, just shrugged.

Caroline, because she had her blindfold on, didn't know this, but assumed it. "Could you try?"

B shrugged again. Caroline assumed he was shrugging again. "Well, I guess you couldn't... there isn't anything to make it out of." Caroline frowned. "Well, you've got to be my eyes, since Danielle and Xavier made it that we can't see..." she said irritably.

B patted her back.

_[] [] []_

Jenn asked Trent, "Woods or the candy forest?"

"I dunno. Whichever works for you." Trent shrugged.

"How 'bout the woods? Since the candy part is more fascinating, more people might go there."

"But people also know woods better than the candy part. So I think it could be the same odds either place." Trent said, thinking.

"Good point..."

_[] [] []_

"Heather, where do you want to go?" Detgen asked.

"Oh, the woods, obviously. Chris made it all sweet and pretty, but I'm pretty sure that that thing is booby-trapped like crazy. The woods look scarier, so he's probably just trying to fake us out." Heather crossed her arms.

"That was easy." Detgen held up her hand for a high-five, but Heather refused.

_[] [] []_

"So, Bridgette, where should we look for a chest?" Min asked.

"Well, Chris probably hid them in abnormal places... so there's probably some up high in trees, in water, maybe even in the one of the cabins!"

"I think we should go to one of the cabins first." Bridgette grinned. "I bet people aren't going to think of going there!"

_[] [] []_

Alison nudged Courtney "Did you hear that? Min and Bridgette are going to check out cabins!"

Courtney shrugged. "If that's the way you want to go, that's fine with me!"

_[] [] []_

"Macy, what are we doing again?" Lindsay asked as she and Macy simply began walking. Macy couldn't be bothered to strategize with Lindsay, since she was so dumb.

"A scavenger hunt." Macy said impatiently. "Come on, we've got to find a chest!"

"Ooh, you know who would be good helping us here?" Lindsay squealed. "Tyler?"

"Oh, how'd you know? Are you psychotic or something?"

"You mean, psychic? I suppose you could call me that." Macy shrugged.

* * *

*****Confessional*****

_Macy_ shrugged. "Lindsay may as well think that I'm all-powerful and all-seeing and that junk. Maybe she'll just shut up and listen to me, now."

* * *

Ashley asked Dakota, "Where to first?" Dakota nodded towards the cabins. "Over there. Woods come as a last resort. I don't need to get messy doing this!"

"Kay." Ashley shrugged, and they walked towards the cabins.

_[] [] []_

"I think we should check the candy place first," Alex said. "Chris'll probably have found some creative places to hide there. And probably more of the chests are hidden over there."

"Cool. That's fine by me!" DJ smiled and they set off.

_[] [] []_

Seth glanced at Eva. "Where to first?"

"Wherever. Let's just get this over with." Eva shrugged.

"The woods, I guess." Seth began to move, then remembered that he was tied up with Eva, and they both fell onto the ground.

"The woods are the other way. Are you blind or something?" Eva grumbled, picking herself off the ground.

"Currently, yes." Seth grimaced. "Thanks to this stupid blindfold."

"Right." Eva sighed.

_[] [] []_

"Dawn, does your mind-reading things or animal-speaking powers give you any idea where we should go?" asked Nikki.

"Hm..." Dawn looked around, and then a squirrel ran up to them. Dawn bent down and picked it up. "Hello, little guy! What do you have to share with me?"

The squirrel chattered excitedly. "The squirrel says that he has seen one of the treasure chests! Come on, we need to follow him!" Dawn smiled.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Nikki cheered and they began to move.

_[] [] []_

Zoey asked Lars, "Where do you want to go?"

"Um, the woods, I think," Lars shrugged. "It's a more familiar place to go than the candy."

"Okay, cool." they began to move.

_[] [] []_

"Duncan, you're going to help me, right?" Xavier asked him. "You know, since I'm blindfolded and all..."

"Yeah, sure. I want whatever's in those chests and I can't just drag you around, looking for it." Duncan ran a hand through his green mohawk.

"Good. Let's go into the forest." Xavier began to move forward.

Duncan grabbed his shoulders. "Wrong way, dude."

_[] [] []_

Jet asked Owen, "Where to?"

"Candy..." Owen was drooling.

Jet face-palmed. "Not the time!"

"Candy forest!" Owen continued to drool.

Jet shrugged. "I suppose it could work."

_[] [] []_

Sam sighed. "Stupid blindfold. Mike, you'll guide, right?"

"Sure, buddy!" Mike patted him on the back. "I'll try my best to help you through the blindfold issue!"

"Thanks."

Unfortunately, as soon as they started to move, they tripped and fell.

"Bad start." Mike winced.

_[] [] []_

"Let's go Noah!" Cedric nudged him. "We've got to start moving!"

"Where to?"

"The cabins and stuff, maybe? Not many people will think to go there." Cedric grinned.

"Okay." Noah was still reading his book.

"Get your nose out of that book and let's get moving!" Cedric yelled at him.

"Fine." Noah put it away and they started to move.

_[] [] []_

"Let's go into the woods!" Beth said to Andrew. "Then maybe we can get some animals to help us!"

"You know what you did with that raccoon is basically a once-in-a-lifetime thing, right?" Andrew asked.

Beth shrugged. "You never know.. you could get lucky!"

Andrew considered this for a moment. "If you think that the woods is the best idea, then off we go."

"Yay!" Beth clapped her hands and they moved off.

_[] [] [] _

Dawn and Nikki were moving rather quickly for a two girls who were tied together to have three legs.

"Let's keep moving!" Dawn grinned. "I can't wait to see what we get!"

The squirrel moved towards a tree and pointed upwards. Dawn and Nikki followed it's paw. There the chest was, nestled in at the crook of the trunk and one of it's branches.

"What are we waiting for? Let's climb!" Nikki said excitedly.

"But... how are we going to climb with only three legs?" asked Dawn worriedly.

"Just like we did walking. Except upwards. Let's go!" Nikki began to grasp the tree trunk and haul herself upwards, Dawn scrambling to follow her.

"Yes!" Nikki and Dawn hauled themselves onto the branch.

"Let's open it!" Nikki said excitedly.

Dawn reached for it and opened the chest. "We're putting this back..." she whispered.

Inside, there was a divider, one side for Nikki, and the other for Dawn. On Dawn's side, was a bobblehead of Chris and a bag with Chris's face on it. On Nikki's side, nothing but a blank piece of paper that said "AUTOMATIC ELIMINATION".

"Oh yes. Thanks anyway, squirrely." Nikki and Dawn began to move down the tree again. The squirrel sighed, disappointed.

_[] [] []_

"D'you think Chris would hide a chest in Chef's kitchen?" asked Ashley to Dakota.

"Probably. Because Chef is freakishly overprotective of his kitchen things, Chris thought that it would be funny to see if the competitors would be stupid enough to risk it and go into his kitchen in attempt to find one."

"Shall we try?"

"_I'm_ not stupid. No way!" Dakota put her hands on her hips.

"I know it's risky and dangerous, but no one else would bother to venture into the kitchen, which means we have free rein of any chests that are inside!"

"Fine." Dakota sighed, and they walked into the dining room, and slipped into the kitchen and looked around.

"See, Chef's not even here!" Ashley said confidently.

"If we die in here, I blame you." Dakota said angrily.

"Fine, whatever." Ashley opened a cabinet. "No chest in here..."

Dakota scanned the countertops. "Nope..."

Ashley looked in a cabinet under the sink. "No."

Dakota looked _in_ the sink while Ashley looked in the cabinet. "Nope." Ashley looked at the dishwasher.

"Chef has a _dishwasher_? Seriously? Then why do the plates always look so dirty?"

"Chef probably doesn't care if the dishes are dirty or clean." Dakota shrugged.

Ashley opened the cabinet, and grinned. "Yes! Chris did put a chest in here!"

Together, Dakota and Ashley pulled the chest out of the dishwasher and it dropped to the ground.

"Perfect." Ashley opened the chest. On Dakota's side, there was a guidebook on how to become rich and famous. On Ashley's side, there was a box of sushi. "I think this chest was our destiny to open!" Dakota hugged her book.

Ashley shrugged. "I suppose I don't mind sushi."

And then Chef burst into the room. "WHO'S IN MY KITCHEN?!" he roared.

"No one!" Dakota said, panicking, and picked up the chest. Ashley took one of it from her and together, they tried to move out, but ended up tripping and landing on the chest.

"Ugh... my stomach!" Dakota groaned.

"Ow!" Ashley moaned.

Chef picked them up and then took out some rope and tied them together. Then, he took them outside and tied them to a tree.

"Oh, this stinks." Ashley sighed. "I'm tied to a tree while tied up to Dakota, and we lost the chest!"

And then the chest came flying towards them.

Of course, the most rational thing to do in this situation according to both girls was to close their eyes, raise their heads, open their mouths, and scream their heads off. The chest landed three inches away from them with a thud.

"Oh. So we didn't lose the chest. But I'm still tied to a tree while being tied to someone!"

"I find myself very enjoyable to be tied up to!" Dakota said defensively.

"No, I don't mean you're not a bad person to be tied up to- you're definitely better than a bunch of others, by far. But I'd prefer not to be tied up to anyone."

"Gotcha."

"Hey, don't you have a cell phone on you?"

"Of course! Like I'd leave the house without it!" Dakota smiled.

"Then how about calling for help?" Ashley said.

"Good idea!" Dakota pulled her arms from the rope and whipped out her phone, then began to dial.

"Wait, Dakota, if you can get your arms out, can't you untie us? That'd be quicker."

"Oh, no, this'll be quicker." Dakota finished dialing. "Hello? Yeah, we're stuck on a tree outside of the dining hall. Please come quickly!" she paused for a moment. "Yeah, okay. Thanks, bye!" she hung up. "Three, two, one..."

The paparazzi appeared and began to take pictures of them.

"Ooh, Dakota, I'm going to kill you if they're just going to take pictures of us tied up here..." Ashley shook her head.

"I think we look cute tied up!" Dakota urged her. "C'mon, let them take a few pics!"

"Fine." Ashley plastered on a smile. "But in a minute... they're going to untie us!"

_[] [] []_

Danielle clutched onto Scott's arm as he led the way through the woods. "Do you see anything?" she asked.

Scott rolled his eyes and pulled up Danielle's blindfold ever so slightly, only that she could see a little. "Do you see anything?"

"I see that you're just following Xavier and Duncan."

"No, they just came off from the path over there." Scott pointed to the left side. Sure enough, there was a trail.

"Right. Hey, Xavier!" Danielle called. She had a plan, and she needed Xavier in it.

Xavier tried to turn around and ended up twisting awkwardly and he and Duncan crashed onto the ground. "Hi, Danielle." he and Duncan stood up, only to collapse to the ground again. "What do you want?"

Danielle looked around, then asked Scott and Duncan, "You don't mind if we talk private here? I mean, don't tell any of the other competitors?"

"Sure." Duncan shrugged. Scott nodded.

"Xavier, I want to be in an alliance with you." Danielle said.

"Why?"

"Because you're a good player in this game. If we wanted to vote off people, we do it together and try to get help from others. That way, we get secure votes from us, at least." Danielle said. Xavier considered this for a minute.

"Good points. But what's the reward for this?"

"We get farther in the game. Strength in numbers." Danielle grinned. "This morning was fun. We could make a great team." she held out her hand for a handshake.

Xavier nodded. "Deal." he shook Danielle's hand and they fist-bumped.

"Ooh, are you guys gonna make out now?" Duncan teased them.

Xavier turned red. "Why would you say that?"

"I have another crush!" Danielle said immediately, with a quick glance at Scott.

"You like _Scott_?" Duncan asked, laughing. "Heehee. That's awesome."

"Not really. It's kind of like that fangirl thingy like Ashley but not as fangirly." Danielle bit her lip.

"Two girls crushing over me? Boy, it's my lucky day!" Scott grinned.

Danielle pursed her lips. "Say that to anyone and your dead."

"Danie, this is reality TV. I think we're being recorded right now." Xavier frowned.

Danielle looked around, and saw a cameraman peeking his video camera through the bushes. "Oh, this better not air." she warned him.

* * *

*****Confessional*****

_Danielle_ frowned. "That better not air. I'm very serious. I don't need the whole world to know I have even the slightest of crushes on Scott."

* * *

The camera cut to Chris, who was lounging on a lounge chair, drinking Mr. Coconut, with Chef on one next to him, as were the rest of the previous competitors who hadn't been chosen to be anyone's partners. The cameras of the paparazzi who were taking photos of Dakota and Ashley could be heard in the background. "Wow... things are getting crazy!" he grinned. "What else will be revealed? Who will get the chest with the elimination note inside? Will the paparazzi ever stop arriving for Dakota's sake as soon as she calls them?" he raised his voice and added an edge to it for the last question. "Find out, when we return, on Total Drama: Surprises of the Island!"

* * *

And so, they returned, the camera on Lars and Zoey.

"Where in the woods could one of these be..." Lars wondered, looking around.

Zoey followed his gaze and then grinned. "Over there! In that bush!"

There, in a bush covered with bright red berries, there was a chest sticking out a little bit.

"Let's go!" Lars grinned, and they three-legged walked over to the chest and pulled it out, and they opened it.

On Zoey's side, there was a stuffed monkey. On Lars's side, there was a bag of chips, a soda, and a card that read "INVINCIBILITY PASS: Use when you are about to be eliminated."

"Oh, cool!" Lars grinned.

"What the...?" Zoey stared at the stuffed monkey.

"We're keeping this chest." Lars said immediately.

"That's fine with me." Zoey shrugged.

"Cool. So... Are we reporting back to Chris now?" Lars asked.

"I think so."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Zoey began to move and Lars had to keep up. "Wait!" Lars said to her. "Don't you think this was a little too easy? I mean, for a challenge _Chris McLean_ made up?"

"Hm... well, we haven't run into anything yet..." Zoey shrugged. "So just keep moving!" Lars took one step forward with his free foot, and his ankle got caught on rope and they both flew into the air. "He didn't tell us about booby traps!" yelled Zoey angrily. "He's Chris. Would he bother telling us?"

"No."

* * *

*****Confessional*****

_Lars_ sighed. "To think Chris would bother to tell us about booby-trapping the forest!"

* * *

Harold and Jonathan walked through the forest, almost seeming like they had been walking a three-legged race their entire lives and this was just another day in the usual. Finally, they came across a chest just sitting in a clearing, but they hadn't realized it, so they just walked into it and fell over it.

"Ouch!" Harold groaned, rubbing his head.

Jonathan turned his head to see what they had tripped over. "Look! A chest!" he said excitedly.

"Cool." Harold nodded. "Let's open it!"

Together, they opened it and peered inside. On Harold's side, there was a bunch of roses. On Jonathan's side, there was jewelry.

"That's stupid." Jonathan sighed. "What am I going to do with jewelry?"

"I don't know, but I know that I'm going to give these to Leshawna." Harold sighed dreamily.

Jonathan looked at him for a moment like he was crazy. Then he grinned. "I'll give the stuff to Ashley and Macy!"

"What about Alison?" Harold asked.

Jonathan shrugged. "She's pretty and all, but I've got to narrow my choices. I mean, all the ladies want a piece of this, but in the end, one shall have it."

"Good point." Harold nodded.

_[] [] []_

"FOOD!" Owen screamed hysterically, seeing the candy section of the island. He then began to run and Jet was tossed to the ground, bumping against it painfully as Owen moved towards it.

"Owen! Stop! Ouch, ouch, OW!" Jet yelled.

Owen looked down at him and grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, buddy." he helped pick Jet up. "But this is basically a dream land to me."

"Great." Jet sighed. "But please be more careful? I happen to care about my body."

"Okay. Do you know if we can eat this stuff?" Owen looked at him hopefully.

"Beats me." Jet shrugged.

"I'm going to risk it!" Owen raised his arm and pointed a finger towards the sky. He then ran over to a tree, Jet flopping onto the ground again. "Narf, numph, wumph." Owen said, gnawing on a churro log.

"Whoa, dude..." Jet watched him.

Then Owen yelled out, "Ouch! My teeth!"

"Huh?"

"I just bit into something hard! Like, wood or something!"

Jet peered at the log. "A chest!" he cheered. "Let's open it!"

Owen pulled it open and looked inside. On his side was assorted goodies, a package of uncooked hot dogs, a three-pack of lollipops, a box of raisins, a large bottle of soda, and a coupon for an all-you-can eat buffet "Sweet! This chest was made for me!" he cheered. "What'd you get, Jet?"

Jet looked in his half of the chest. "Um... a package of rubber bands and a stapler."

"Why would you need that?" Owen asked, already dumping the box of raisins into his mouth.

Jet shrugged. "Who knows. But, since you've already broken into the prize, I'm assuming we have to keep it."

"Oh yes! Pretty please with ice cream, cherries, sprinkles, and hot fudge on top?" Owen begged.

"Let me have a lollipop and it's a deal." Jet grinned.

Owen took the wrapper off the lollipops and tossed it to him. "Done!"

_[] [] []_

Min and Bridgette cautiously entered the girl's cabin. "Careful, Chris probably rigged something somehow." Bridgette said.

Min asked her, "But we're sleeping in here. Would he really rig our beds?"

"He's Chris- and right now, these aren't your sleeping quarters- they're being used for a challenge. All I'm saying is that we need to be careful, okay?" Bridgette said.

Min nodded. "Okay... look! It's a chest!" she pointed up to Ashley's bed, which was a top bunk.

"How are we going to do this?" Bridgette wondered. "The ladder is too narrow for both of us to climb up, and too rickety that it probably wouldn't support both of our weights, even though we both are pretty skinny." she looked at Min. "Any ideas?"

"Risk it by climbing up? I mean, it isn't really much of a fall if the ladder does collapse."

"If you want." Bridgette shrugged.

So they began to carefully move up the ladder, Min hanging upside down and basically climbing up the ladder with her hands.

"Got it!" Bridgette cheered, grasping the chest and pulling it towards her. Then, she lost her balance, and they fell down, the chest following. It nearly hit them, but it just crashed down right beside them.

"Hm... that was pretty, bad, but at least we got it!" Min said, trying to control her annoyance.

Bridgette nodded, and opened the chest. On her side was a hairbrush with Chris's face on the back of it, a bottle of Chris's hair gel, Chris's biography, and a t-shirt with Chris's face on it. On Min's side was a box of tea bags and two glass teacups and a teapot.

"This is stupid. Do you want to put it back?" Bridgette asked.

"I like tea." Min looked at her. "May we please keep it?"

Bridgette sighed. "I guess..."

"Thank you." Min hugged her.

_[] [] []_

Cody looked in a hollow tree stump. "Hm... where would Chris hide a chest?"

"Beats me." Alexis shrugged. "Just look around and see what you find, okay?"

Cody looked around and gasped. "Up there in that tree!"

"What tree?" Alexis looked around frantically.

"That tree, up there!" Cody pointed at the tree.

"Well, you can't see it, so just follow me!" Cody began to move.

"Whaa!" Alexis yelled, and fell to the ground. Cody stumbled but managed to stay up. "Come on, Cody, again, I'm in a blindfold!"

"Right, sorry." Cody helped Alexis up.

They moved, and carefully managed to climb up, Cody telling Alexis where to move.

"Open it, open it!" Alexis said excitedly as they reached the branch.

"Okay!" Cody pulled it open and immediately closed it.

"What was in it?" Alexis asked. "Well, for me, there was a bag with Chris's face on it, and a bobblehead of Chris, and for you there was a piece of paper that said "automatic elimination"." Cody sighed.

"Yeah, we're not keeping that..."

_[] [] []_

Alison and Courtney peered into the girl's cabin and saw Bridgette and Min opening a chest.

"Oh no!" Courtney sighed. "That means we'd have to go into the boy's cabin- Chris wouldn't put two chests so close in such a small area."

"Then to the boy's cabin we go." Alison sighed.

Courtney shuddered, but they began to move forward and into the boy's cabin, where they saw Travis and Cameron also looking around in there. "They haven't found a chest yet! We still have a chance!" Courtney whispered, and burst into the room.

"What are you guys doing here?" Travis asked them accusingly.

"Looking for a chest. You two might want to look into it." Courtney fired at him.

"Guys, please! You've been in here for five seconds- we don't need to make it an immediate socially awkward conversation!" Cameron begged.

"No one cares about your opinion!" Courtney huffed.

"Why are you in the boy's cabin? Can't you look in the girl's?" Travis crossed his arms.

"The chest was already found in the girl's cabin, so we're here." Alison said.

"Too bad, so sad, because... look! Cameron- behind those bunks!" Travis pointed to behind one of the bunks.

"Hey... you're cheating!" Courtney said angrily. "You're wearing a penalty blindfold! You shouldn't be able to see!"

"That's just how it's going to have to happen," Travis said. "A blindfold can't hold me back!"

Courtney threw her hands into the air, narrowly missing Alison's head. "Ugh!" she screeched. "This is why I have lawyers involved in my participation of Total Drama!" she began to move towards the chest, Alison stumbling to keep up. Travis began to move forward, and Cameron clutched onto him in fear of falling.

* * *

*****Confessional*****

_Alison_ shook her head. "Cameron and Travis would not win this thing. Winners never cheat, and cheaters never win."

* * *

Macy and Lindsay walked through the candy forest. "Oh, this is so pretty!" Lindsay looked around. "You're so lucky to be living here, Mary!"

"It's Macy!" Macy said to her. "And I don't live here- I'm just stuck here for awhile."

"Oh, sorry. Well, it's still pretty here, and you're lucky to be staying here!" Lindsay smiled.

"I really don't think so." Macy rolled her eyes.

* * *

*****Confessional*****

_Macy_ rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Lindsay's stupid. But worth it. She obeys my every order without question."

* * *

"Lindsay, go check behind that pointy bush thingy for a chest." Macy ordered.

"Okay!" Lindsay said immediately, and looked through the bush. "Ouch!" she whined. "These peppermint shards are pointy!"

"Oh, I couldn't tell." Macy grinned slightly. "Is there anything back there?"

"Yes- a chest!" Lindsay said.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Drag it out an open it!" Macy said excitedly.

Lindsay pulled it through the bush and together they opened it. On Lindsay's side was a brand-new pair of boots that look just like the ones she was wearing, filled with gummy bears. On Macy's side, a bag of gummy bears.

"Ooh! We're keeping this, right?" Lindsay clapped her hands excitedly.

"Why would I want gummy bears, though?" Macy looked at them.

"If you don't want them, I'll have them!" Lindsay squealed.

Macy sighed.

_[] [] []_

Jenn and Trent walked into the candy part of the forest, looking up and down, left and right. "Where do you think Chris hid the chests?" Trent asked.

"I think he could've hid them in a tree or something." Jenn shrugged.

Trent moved over and Jenn struggled to keep up with him. He peered into a hole in a hollow tree stump made from candy canes. "Correct!" he said, pulling out a chest.

"Cool!" Jenn smiled and they high-fived. Then they opened the chest. On Trent's side was a DVD of Chris's movie about badminton, and on Jenn's side, a bag with notecards, flairs, markers, and a posterboard.

"Hm... I wonder what that would be used for." Jenn said.

"Since this could lead to an advantage or something in another challenge, do you think we should keep this?"

"I'm not sure. I'm not too psyched about getting Chris's movie, but if you think it'll help you, go ahead." Trent shrugged.

"Cool."

_[] [] []_

Noah and Cedric reached the boy's cabin. "Well, there should be a chest in here..." Cedric peered through the window, only to see Travis, Alison, and Courtney fighting each other and Cameron simply yelling out in pain every once in a while. "This'll be too easy." Cedric grinned, and they moved into the room.

They strolled past the fighting four and snatched the chest. The four stopped fighting and looked at them as they lifted up the chest and began to move out.

"Oh, no." Courtney said, breathing heavily. "I didn't fight Bubble Boy and his partner here just so another pair could stroll in and take the chest!" she paused for a moment. "I didn't come into the boy's cabin to lose, you know." she and Alison lunged at them.

"THIS IS NOT THE WAY I WANTED TO DIE!" screamed Noah. "NOT IN THE HANDS OF COURTNEY- NO WAY!"

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN, NERD?!" screeched Courtney, grabbing a tuft of Noah's hair and pulling. Hard.

"I didn't want to die in your hands! I thought that much was clear!" Noah cried as he batted at Courtney's hands in attempt to get her to stop pulling.

Travis then dove into the middle and pulled the chest out.

"NOT YOU EITHER!" Courtney yelled, diving on Travis.

"Crap." Travis groaned as Courtney rammed into him. "This lady's gone psycho!"

"No." Alison shook her head. "She just wants to get that chest!"

_[] [] []_

Seth and Eva walked through the forest, Eva looking around in hopes of finding a chest. "Let's see... I bet McLean put it in a rosebush." Eva said, crossing her arms.

"Probably did." puffed Seth. "Do you see any rosebushes around here?"

"Do you?" "I've got a blindfold on. So no." Seth sighed.

"Right. Um... yeah, right over there." Eva began to move again, and Seth quickly started moving so they wouldn't fall down again.

"Look in!" Seth said eagerly when she stopped.

"How about you do it? I don't need the thorns." Eva said.

"Blindfolded!"

"I _know_! Just feel around for it!"

"Ugh. But it makes more sense for you to-"

"DO IT!"

"Okay!" Seth said angrily, and stuck his head into the bush. "Ow... thorns..." he felt around. "There is!"

"Get it out!" Eva said.

Seth felt for the sides of it and pulled.

Eva quickly pulled it open.

"What's in there?" he asked. "For me, there's a bag of coffee beans, and on your side, there's a bunch of girly headbands and hair elastics and that stuff." Eva grinned.

"We're putting that back." Seth said.

"Agreed."

_[] [] [] _

Beth and Andrew looked around, Beth looking downwards and Andrew upwards. "Maybe there are some rabbit holes or something where Chris hid it!" Beth said excitedly.

Andrew rolled his eyes. "If there's a big enough rabbit hole."

"Well, yeah, or Chris could've buried it." Beth said.

"Hm, well-" Andrew was cut off by getting his shoe foot stuck in a hole he hadn't realized was there and then tripped, and the two of them crashed to the ground. Andrew looked at the hole and gasped. "Well, nice going, Beth. You were right."

Beth clapped her hands excitedly. "Yay!"

Andrew pulled the chest out and opened it. On Beth's side, there were a bunch of rocks, and on Andrew's side, four differently weighed dumbbells.

"This is stupid." Beth sighed. "Are we going to put it back?"

"I could use the dumbbells." Andrew said hopefully.

"Okay." Beth shrugged. "I suppose this isn't about me- but you."

_[] [] []_

Piper and Izzy ran through the forest as fast as the three legs could take them, Izzy occasionally taking big leaps that sent Piper crashing to the ground, and Izzy along with her. The fourth time Izzy did that, she yelled, "Let's do it again!"

"Izzy. We've done that _four times_ already. We need to focus on finding a chest!" Piper threw her hands up into the air.

Izzy grinned. "But this is fun!"

"No more, Izzy." Piper crossed her arms.

"Fine, fine." Izzy said. But of course, when they neared a river, Izzy did it again, giggling madly.

"Come on." Piper sighed, and they were thrown into the river.

Izzy grinned. "Paddle, friend! Treasure at the end of the waters!"

"I've heard of a pot of gold at the end of the rainbow, but never this." Piper sighed, but paddled.

"I know. But one of my friends made it up, so I went along with it!" Izzy grinned. "Whatever."

Surprisingly, Izzy's friend was right. When they reached land, they found a chest at the edge of it.

"There is one!" Izzy said to Piper, who couldn't see it because of her blindfold.

Piper cheered. "You're friend's a genius!"

"Of course he is! He's Albert Einstein!" Izzy grinned.

"You're friends with Albert Einstein?" Piper asked her.

"No, not the real one! Just the reincarnated one- the one in my head!"

"Right." Piper said, and then she and Izzy climbed out of the water, and opened the chest. On Izzy's side, was a bunch of assorted candies. On Piper's, five stuffed animals.

"Cool! Candy! Can we keep it?" Izzy asked.

Piper shrugged. "To end this stupid challenge, certainly."

_[] [] []_

Mike and Sam walked through the candy forest, Sam keeping a hand on Mike's shoulder so he wouldn't fall down. "Do you see anything?" Sam asked.

Mike looked around. "Not really. Just the candy stuff- wait, oh that's so cool!"

"What? What?"

"There's a chocolate river and there's peppermint discs and there's a chest on one of them!" Mike said excitedly. Sam shrugged. "Should we risk jumping over them?"

"Sure! If we fall, we will fall into chocolate!" Mike said.

"Okay..." Sam shrugged, and they moved forward to the very edge of the river.

"When I say jump, you jump." Mike said.

"Works for me." Sam shrugged.

"Okay... jump!" Mike called.

Sam jumped and Mike did, as well. They landed safely on the first peppermint.

"Yeah!" Sam and Mike high-fived.

"Jump!" Mike said, and they successfully got to the next one. Only one more until they got to the chest! But when Mike said jump, Sam jumped, but Mike forgot to jump with him, and they fell into the chocolate.

"Oops." Mike said sheepishly.

Sam shrugged. "It's fine." Mike led him to the peppermint and they opened the chest.

"What's inside?" asked Sam.

"A towel, a floaty ring, and a rubber ducky for me, a towel, floaty ring shaped like a duck, and a toy boat."

"Works for me." Sam shrugged.

They climbed onto the peppermint, took the chest, and began to jump over them without falling off this time.

_[] [] []_

Anthony and Sierra decided to go to the bathroom. Not the bathroom to go to the bathroom, but to try to see if there was a chest in there. It would be gross, but worth it, because no one else would think of going in there. Sierra kept talking to Anthony about the facts of Total Drama and that type of thing.

"Please, Sierra, isn't there anything else to talk about?" Anthony asked.

Sierra looked at him like he was crazy. "What else is there to talk about?"

"Well... since you were on the show, it shouldn't be such a big deal."

"But I'm not on this season! I was only on Total Drama World Tour and Total Drama All-Stars! I wasn't on Total Drama Island, Total Drama Action, Total Drama Revenge of the Island, Total Drama Pahkitew, nor this one! I've still got a right to talk about it!"

"Okay..." Anthony sighed.

They peered into the first stall.

"Why are we looking in the toilets?" Anthony asked. "Would Chris really put one in the t-"

"YES!" squealed Sierra. "He would!" she reached into the toilet and pulled it out.

"Oh, that's sick..." Anthony put a hand over his mouth.

Sierra opened it up and squealed. "Ooh, there's a scrapbook with all of the best moments from Total Drama!" Anthony looked in. "Hm... there's a bunch of markers and note paper. I wonder why..."

"We're keeping this!" Sierra hugged the book to her chest.

"Sure."

"EEEEE!" Sierra let out her fangirl shriek and hugged him.

_[] [] []_

Alek and Brick walked through the forest, and almost immediately came to a chest.

"Sweet!" Brick fist-pumped and began to do a little dance. He opened it. On Brick's side was a cage, and on Alek's side, there was a whistle, a bunch of roses, and a candy bar.

"These are weird choices..." Alek commented.

Brick nodded. "Do you want to keep it?"

"Yeah... I don't want to be stuck with nothing or whatever will happen to us if we don't bring back a chest." Alek nodded.

"All right." Brick said, and they began to walk back, sharing the weight of the chest between the two of them.

Alek looked around. "Now that I think about it, that was probably too easy."

"Yeah, but... this is definitely a better place than the mutated island," Brick commented. "Much more peaceful. Maybe Chris didn't bother booby-trapping it."

And then they fell into a hole.

"No it isn't." Alek said. "And, yep, getting the chest like that was too easy."

"Yeah..." Brick sighed. "How are we going to get out?"

"I have no idea."

_[] [] []_

Detgen and Heather looked around the forest. "Where do you think one of the chests would be?" Detgen asked.

Heather shrugged. "In a tree."

"That rhymes!" Detgen chuckled.

"Whatever. I think Chris is hiding one in a tree, though."

"Okay, okay. Well, you keep your eyes peeled for that." Detgen said.

"I did and I will. There!" Heather said, grinning and pointing to a tree with a chest nestled at the crook of a branch and trunk.

"Nice! Let's get up there!" Detgen and Heather moved as fast as their three legs would let them and began climbing up the tree. One problem: they met Caroline and B up there.

"What are you two nerds doing here? We were here first- this is our chest!" Heather said angrily.

"I didn't hear you call it!" Caroline yelled, but in the wrong direction. She didn't know where they were because of her blindfold. B placed his hands on both sides of her head and faced her to Heather and Detgen.

Heather yelled, "We call it!"

"Too late!" Caroline reached for the chest, and Heather did as well. They began to tug at it, B and Detgen clutching for dear life to the branch.

Then there was a cracking sound.

"GUYS, THE BRANCH IS SNAPPING!" screeched Detgen.

"Oh. My. Gosh." Heather whispered as it totally snapped and they all plummeted down, screaming. Thankfully, none of them were hurt.

"This is all your fault! You were too heavy to be in that tree!" Heather said angrily to B.

B shrugged. "Hey! Don't be so mean to him! Why are you so cruel?" Caroline yelled.

"Because that's me!" Heather reached out and slapped her face.

Detgen's eyes widened.

"Don't even _go there_!" Caroline yelled, and reached over and slapped her face. Within seconds, they were simply slapping each others hands and yelling at each other.

Meanwhile, Detgen opened the chest, frowned at what she saw, shoved the chest towards B and Caroline, and pulled Heather away.

"What did you do that for?" Heather complained.

"That had an automatic elimination card in there. We do not want that." Detgen whispered.

Heather crossed her arms. "Oh. Okay."

_[] [] []_

Alexander and DJ looked around the candy forest.

"Where do you want to check first?" DJ asked.

"Um, I saw a field of sugar cane nearby," Alex said. "Maybe there?"

DJ shrugged. "Sure."

They walked over to the sugar cane field.

"Oh, this is like a sugar cane maze!" DJ said.

"Wanna risk it?" Alex asked. "Wanna risk getting lost?"

DJ nodded.

They entered the maze and after about five minutes, they came to a fork.

"Right or left?" DJ asked.

"Left."

After a couple of lefts and rights, they came to a chest. On DJ's side, there was a bottle of toothpaste and a washcloth. On Alex's side, there was a bag of assorted candy bars.

"I can keep this." Alex shrugged. DJ nodded. "I didn't go into this maze for nothing."

Suddenly, Alex got a nervous look on his face. "Do you remember how to get back?"

"No! I thought you would!"

"Oh... boy..."

* * *

When the time was up, Chris sent interns to retrieve the lost or stuck pairs and the chests that hadn't been found or taken. When all of them had been retrieved, he allowed the members of Team We're Gonna Whoop Your Sorry Butts to take off their blindfolds and everyone to untie themselves from each other. Then he called, "Line up! Those with chests line up on the left, those without them on the right!"

DJ and Alex, Brick and Alek, Jet and Owen, Zoey and Lars, Mike and Sam, Scott and Danielle, Izzy and Piper, Sierra and Anthony, Beth and Andrew, Dakota and Ashley, Dawn and Nikki, Trent and Jenn, Harold and Jonathan, Lindsay and Macy, Bridgette and Min, and a smug Courtney and Alison went to the left, while Noah and Cedric, Duncan and Xavier, Cody and Alexis, B and Caroline, Heather and Detgen, Cameron and Travis, and Eva and Seth stood to the right.

"These are the remaining chests." Chris swept his hands towards the chests that hadn't been taken. "Pick one, and that's the one you're going to have to stick with. Good luck." They began to scramble for a chest, all praying that it wasn't the "automatic elimination" chest.

Caroline opened up her chest and gasped. "Oh no..." she whispered. It was the automatic elimination peered at her.

"Ooh, looks like you're out! So you'll take the _Cannon of Shame_ tonight!"

Caroline sighed. "I could've done better."

B gave her a pat on the back.

* * *

*****Confessionals*****

_Xavier_ frowned. "She probably would've been one of the first to go during elimination ceremonies for our team. Maybe it's better this way."

_ Danielle_ rolled her eyes. "Team We're Gonna Whoop Your Sorry Butts can live without her. She wasn't really too much of a participant, anyways."

_ Travis_ stared emotionlessly at the camera. "Oh well."

_ Piper_ shrugged. "With or without Caroline, I think we'll be able to operate okay. She was smart, though. She could've been good for academic-based challenges."

_Seth_ waved a hand dismissively. "We'll live."

_Alexis_ sighed. "Maybe it's for the better. The only thing Caroline seemed to be very good at was smart stuff. And I doubt Chris'll have much of that."

_Samuel_ looked a little disappointed. "That's too bad. Besides Alexis, me, and maybe Piper, Caroline was the only person on our team who wasn't too antagonistic. Which means the bad guys are winning!" he laughed sheepishly. "Um... I mean, I'd prefer to be on the non-evil team. Probably Team Awesome's. They still have all their players."

* * *

"Any last words, Caroline?" Chris asked her as she was loaded into the cannon.

Caroline closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Whatever." Chris lit it and she blasted into the sky.

"And... how are we leaving?" Courtney asked.

Chris grinned. "The _Cannon of Shame_."

"Oh no, Chris. Not again." Heather said angrily.

"Oh yes, Heather. Yes again." Chris threw her into the cannon and fired.

And soon the sky was filled with flying veterans from the show.

"YOU'LL BE HEARING FROM MY LAWYERS, CHRIS!" screamed Courtney.

Chris shrugged. "Obviously. I can't do anything with her without getting sued." he turned to the camera. "Who will be eliminated next? Will Jonathan be able to woo Ashley and or Macy? Will Team We're Gonna Whoop Your Sorry Butts try to care about their teammates any more than it showed in their confessionals? Find out next time, on Total Drama: Surprises of the Island!"

* * *

**Team Fashionista: **

**Jonathan Roberts  
Andrew Petrius  
Anthony Burton  
Alexander Nicholson II  
Carly Hyscus (ELIMINATED)  
****Ashley Marigold  
****Macy Millington  
****Alison Mason**

**Team We're Gonna Whoop Your Sorry Butts:**

**Danielle Cutler  
Alexis Conley  
Piper Beauchamp  
Caroline Fairbairn (ELIMINATED)  
Xavier Connors  
Samuel Howard  
Seth Adam  
Travis Adams**

**Team Awesome:**

**Jennifer Smith  
Detgen Bannigan  
Min Sung  
Nicole Baron  
Cedric Walker  
Jet Rosenberg  
Lars Erickson  
Alexander Klein**

**Elimination Order: Carly Hyscus (24th), Caroline Fairbairn (23rd)**

**I know I probably should have saved this challenge for post-merge, but I got inspiration to do it now, and I didn't want to leave the inspiration. **


	8. Chapter 8- Episode 4

**Next episode!**

**Reply to Reviews: **

**Jade's One Of A Kind: I'm not done! You haven't seen anything yet ;)**

**Shrapnull: I just realized Seth doesn't have a personality (like, it didn't come with the form). Could you please make one up for him?**

**I don't own Total Drama and onto the chapter!**

* * *

The camera turned on, zoomed in on Chris's face. "Last time, on Total Drama: Surprises of the Island, the contestants didn't gain any team unity, because it was everyone for themselves, along with a partner, who had been a previous contestant on the show. After traps were set, a maze was created, and chests were hidden, we sent the players and their partners off on their scavenger hunt. Unwanted chests were put back where they were found, and players who hadn't gotten their chests during the time given to them were forced to pick out of one of the chests that weren't taken yet. Caroline made a bad call and picked the "automatic elimination" chest, that sent her out of the game, followed by the previous contestants. What will happen this time? Stay tuned for this episode of Total Drama: Surprises of the Island!"

The theme song played and the camera went to the boy's cabin, where most of them were still sleeping peacefully. But not Cedric. He was wide awake, laying in his bed, thinking.

* * *

*****Confessional*****

_Cedric_ glanced at the camera and shrugged. "I would definitely one of the more popular people- if I was on Team We're Gonna Whoop Your Sorry Butts. If I was on their team, I would basically go pretty far barely trying. Seriously, that whole team, except for Sam and maybe Alexis, has antagonistic blood in their veins. I'd basically be a normal person if I was on their team. But I'm not mild on the team I'm on now. I'm the antagonist of this team. Which means they're going to want to get rid of me at one of the first few eliminations we have. Which means I need protection. I need allies."

* * *

Cedric climbed out of bed and tapped Jet on the shoulder. "Jet." he whispered. "Wake up."

Jet rolled over and opened his eyes. "What?" he asked sleepily.

"I would like you to be in an alliance with me."

"Couldn't you wait for me to be fully _awake_ to do an alliance proposal? But I suppose that seems like a good idea. I accept..."

* * *

*****Confessional*****

_Jet_ grinned. "Aw yeah! I have an ally! That'll lessen the votes that will be put against me if we lose a challenge!"

_Cedric_ rolled his eyes. "_No_, I wouldn't wait for him to wake up to request an alliance. He'd be thinking fully by then, and it would be more difficult to win him over."

* * *

By the time Chris had woken them all up and ordered them to the dining hall, Cedric had made other alliance choices. While they waited for the things Chef considered breakfast, Cedric pulled Jenn aside. "You know, you'd probably be safer in an alliance. Danielle thinks you and Sam have a little thing going on-"

"We don't." Jenn interrupted angrily.

"I know that, you know that. Danielle doesn't care- she just thinks that you denying it is a sure-fire sign that you're attracted to him. And the only reason she picked Sam for her team was an attempt to get to you- we all know that. I also know that Danielle will probably try to get you or him off the show so maybe you'll be affected by that and get distracted. Since it could be a big risk for Danielle to throw a challenge, but make it seem like it was Sam's fault, she'll probably try to sabotage you and get you sent home soon. So I suggest you join my alliance group- you'll be safer that way."

"You make it sound like I'm in life-threatening danger." Jenn said irritably.

"You're in _game-threatening_ danger. And seriously, on that show, it could be life-threatening." Cedric held out his tray to Chef, who plunked a bowl of mush onto his tray, and Jenn did the same.

"You know that I don't really trust you- right?" Jenn said suspiciously.

"Do you trust Jet? Because he's in this with me."

"More than I'd trust you, I suppose. You know, this might be different if you had a change in attitude. You can tell a lot from a person based on their personality."

Cedric sighed. "So... what?"

"My answer is no." Jenn sat down at Team Awesome's table.

"Figures." Cedric rolled his eyes. "Well, let me know if you change your mind."

"I'll be sure to do that." Cedric slid into an open seat next to his next potential alliance member, Lars. "Hello, Lars." he said.

"Hi, Cedric." Lars took a tiny bite of his mush and gritted his teeth. "Ugh! This tastes disgusting!"

"It does." Cedric said. "Hey, I was wondering, would you like to be in an alliance with me? I am making an alliance with Jet, and it's just a good thing to do to have some safety partners, in case something happens that would cause you to end up being voted off."

Lars was silent for a minute.

* * *

*****Confessional*****

_Lars_ studied the camera. "I'm not sure if I need an alliance with Cedric and Jet. I mean, I have my invincibility pass, but that will only get me through one attempted elimination towards me. So... what if I make enemies on my team, and I have more than one attempted elimination? Cedric and Jet would be votes that I could count on for not being for me."

* * *

Lars looked at Cedric. "And how long would the alliance go on for?"

"As long as you would like." Cedric said smoothly. "Or until it just seems like a good time to end it."

"Deal." Lars held out his hand.

Cedric shook it, grinning.

* * *

*****Confessional*****

_Cedric_ smirked at the camera. "Perfect. All I really need is two allies for a guaranteed vote, and I can do any convincing for more votes that I may need to do when the time comes."

* * *

Chris walked into the mess hall. "Morning, campers!" he grinned.

Team We're Gonna Whoop Your Sorry Butts glared at Chris. Even after their penalty blindfolds, Chris got Chef to threaten them into giving it back. But Chris just burned the foods because he claimed it was "contaminated". So it was basically a waste.

And Team We're Gonna Whoop Your Sorry Butts was not very happy with Danielle and Xavier, either. Even though the real food was nice, the blindfolds definitely gave them an unfair disadvantage which they thought had led to Caroline's automatic elimination, because they thought, if she had been able to see, she would've found a chest more quickly and they would still be a full team.

"Nice to see your lovely faces this great morning!" Chris beamed at Team We're Gonna Whoop Your Sorry Butts angry scowls, furrowed brows, and narrowed eyes.

"Not nice to see your ugly face this stinkin' morning." Travis muttered. "What did you say?" Chris asked him. "I really hope I misheard you, because my face is not ugly. The worst it is ever is amazing."

"_Your_ face is amazing?" laughed Ashley.

"Yes." Chris frowned at her. "Yes it is." he looked at his watch.

"Anyways, we have a schedule to keep, people! So, the first part of today's challenge is to create the Leaning Tower of Candy! The team that makes the tallest candy tower wins!"

"Oh, that'll be too easy!" chuckled Seth.

"No, it won't!" Chris led the teams outside. "The challenging part is that Chef created explosives that fit inside the candy bars' wrappings! Some are big, some are small! Some you may not even notice, some will send your whole tower toppling down! You're going to have an hour to complete this. But first, you have to _get_ your candy! Pick three players from each of your teams to collect candies from that bin over there." he motioned to a bin filled with candy. "They will have to run from the starting line to the bin, grab as much candy as they can, and run back, while they are being pelted with... assorted sports balls! Volleyballs, soccer balls, basketballs, tennis balls, footballs, baseballs, softballs, dodgeballs..."

Alexis looked at Sam in alarm. "Are competitors allowed to kill each other?" she squeaked.

Sam looked at Chris with slight worry. "I really don't know! I really hope not!"

"Let's go, teams! Pick your runners!" Chris clapped his hands.

* * *

**Team Fashionista:**

"Who should run for us?" asked Alison. "I would rather _not_..." she looked at the rest of Team Fashionista.

"Me neither," agreed Macy. "I'd prefer _not_ to die on this show."

"Same." Ashley looked at her nails.

"Thanks for taking one for the team." Andrew rolled his eyes at them. "I'll go."

"I will, too." Alex offered.

When the other two boys were silent and presumably unwilling, Ashley said, "Jonathan, how about you do it?"

"Okay." Jonathan smiled. "You smell like flowers."

"Thank you?" Ashley looked at him funny.

* * *

**Team We're Gonna Whoop Your Sorry Butts:**

"Who here shall do it?" Seth asked Team We're Gonna Whoop Your Sorry Butts. "Let's see... Danielle and Xavier, for sure..."

"Objection!" yelled Xavier. "I know you guys are annoyed about our penalty and losing a teammate when we probably shouldn't have, but seriously, you guys had been happy about the food while we still had it!"

"Well, you know what? The food wasn't worth the penalty." Travis crossed his arms. "Now we're at a disadvantage!"

"No we aren't!" Danielle snapped. "Chris will account for the fact that we have one less player. Besides, it could've happened even if we hadn't gotten the blindfolds. And why do you guys care so much, anyways? Caroline meant nothing to you!"

"And if we're ever going to win, we need teamwork. And since you guys are screaming at us, that's not going to happen! So apparently we're going to go to the elimination ceremony again tonight?" Xavier scoffed.

"Fine. Here's the deal. If you two run, all will be forgiven and you won't be at as much of a risk as you could be right now." Travis crossed his arms.

"Deal." Xavier said. "Danielle?"

"Uh-uh." Danielle shook her head. "No way."

"Then you've got a guaranteed "out" at the next elimination ceremony." Seth said.

Danielle threw her hands in the air. "Fine!"

"So, who's going to go with them?" Alexis asked.

"I will, I guess." Piper shrugged.

Travis smirked. "Well, that was easy."

* * *

**Team Awesome:**

"Huddle up!" Cedric called to the team. "Who is willing to take one for the team here?"

"I think Min should," Detgen said. "She's very agile and would probably be good at dodging things!"

"Please don't volunteer me!" Min said. "I should be volunteering myself. Mind your manners- that was a bit rude." she nodded at Cedric. "I will, however, do it."

"Great. Who else?"

"Me!" Jet grinned. "I think it would be cool to have to dodge a lot of things that fly at you..."

Cedric snorted at Jet's ridiculousness, but quickly covered it up as a cough. "Lastly...?" he looked at his teammates.

Nikki shrugged. "I suppose I will."

"Great! That's done." Cedric grinned.

* * *

"Okay, Team Awesome! Get your first runner on the starting line!" Chris called.

Jenn cheered. "Let's go, Min!"

"Yeah, Min!" Nikki grinned, clapping. "You can do it!"

Min looked slightly concerned as she observed Team We're Gonna Whoop Your Sorry Butts and Team Fashionista lining up on the sidelines to throw the balls.

"Ready, set, go!" Chris called.

"Go, Min!" Team Awesome cheered as she began to move and the balls began to fly. She narrowly avoided a football that flew about two inches in front of her face, courtesy of Seth. She screamed loudly as a baseball flew out of nowhere (actually, it came from Piper) and hit the side of her leg. Surprisingly, it didn't hurt as much as she'd expected it to, and she called, "These really don't hurt much! Are these actual sports balls or a substitute?"

"They're pieces of chocolate melted together in the design of the balls!" Chris called. "And covered in authentic-looking wrapping!"

"So they're still edible?"

Because Min got distracted, Ashley took the moment to throw a basketball that flew right over her head. She screamed again, because one way or another, it would still hurt, at least a little bit, and moved forward more quickly. She reached the bin and scooped together a large handful of candy and ran back, gaining courage and dodging the balls like a pro. She leaped over the starting and ending line again, laughing and cheering at her safety.

"Well done, Min!" Jenn grinned and ran over to her, Nikki following. Detgen clapped her hands madly, cheering.

"Nicely done, Min." Chris grinned, and then called out, "Team We're Gonna Whoop Your Sorry Butts, pick your runner!"

"Ballet Boy." Travis said emotionlessly and immediately. So apparently, not all was forgiven. Xavier's eyes widened and his expressionless mouth turned into an angry frown.

"_Ballet Boy_?" asked Cedric, chuckling. "Oh, Xavier, what's happening here? You do _ballet_?"

Xavier threw his hands up into the air. "Come on, Travis! What was said in that room should've stayed in that room! And, no, Cedric, I don't _do_ ballet. I _used to_."

"Whatever." Cedric laughed. "I suppose your mother didn't get the daughter she wanted and decided that you would be a decent enough replacement?"

"No. I did it for football." Xavier crossed his arms. "I'm dedicated to my sports, you know." he walked up to Cedric. "You gotta problem with that?"

"I'm going to let this happen." Chris grinned. "This should be fun."

"No, it's just funny." Cedric said.

"You know what's funny? You think your seven piercings make you so cool, when in reality, they're just proving the fact that you're a freak." Xavier said angrily.

"...And both of these boys weigh over one-hundred-fifty-five pounds and Cedric is simply an inch taller than Xavier... this should be quite the fight!"

"SHUT UP, CHRIS!" yelled both Xavier and Cedric, and then they began snarling at each other.

Detgen shook her head. "Sick."

"They're crazy." Jenn stared at the two with wide eyes.

Nikki sighed. "I'm wondering if the three of them were dropped on their heads at birth."

"Hey, Cedric, you know what else I did for football?" Xavier asked.

Cedric rolled his eyes. "What?"

"Learned how to tackle!" Xavier dove on Cedric.

Anthony started to panic. "We aren't on WWE or something! They're going to kill each other!"

"Hey, Chris!" yelled Piper. "You have a half-an-hour show- don't you want us to complete the challenge?"

Chris was quiet for a minute as he watched Cedric struggle to throw Xavier off of him, and instead put him in a headlock. "Um... maybe?"

Danielle stomped over to Chris and stood right in front of him, blocking his view from the scuffle. "Separate them." she ordered angrily. "Or-"

This "or" snapped Chris back to reality. "Okay, okay!" he said angrily, not wanting to hear the threat that would come from after it.

"Hm... who is expendable and can break them up?" he looked around and saw two interns walking past. "Hey, you two!" he called. "Break this up!"

The interns looked at each other, shrugged, and walked over to try to pull them off. All that happened was one intern got kicked by Xavier where the sun don't shine, and the other got punched in the stomach by Cedric, and the two staggered away.

"Chef. There's Chef." Chris said weakly. "CHEF!" Chef appeared and pulled Cedric and Xavier away from each other by the collar, and held onto it as they shouted insults at each other.

Then Chris's cell phone rang. "McLean here." he said. "You want me to do that? Yep, sure. I guess." he closed his phone and turned to Xavier and Cedric. "We have a show to do!" he yelled at them angrily. "Stop fighting!"

"You were into it a minute ago." Xavier muttered. Chris shot him a death look, as did Chef, and Xavier fell silent.

"Xavier, get your butt over to the starting line and get moving." Chris said in annoyance.

* * *

*****Confessionals*****

_Xavier_ frowned at the camera. "I suppose, at first, I thought both Cedric and Travis could be friends. Cedric always seemed a little... off, I mean, you're obviously a bit off if you've got the freak amount of piercings and a blue mohawk, but I thought we could be friends, or at least get along. But no. That's not going to happen. _Ever_."

_Cedric_ rolled his eyes. "Xavier and I? Friends? No. Why would I want to be friends with that loser?"

* * *

Xavier slunk over to the starting line and Chris yelled "go" to him, and he took off, dodging a soccer ball and football thrown at him at the same time by Cedric. "Ha!" he taunted him. "Ballet has its worth!"

Cedric rolled his eyes and threw a baseball at him, which he dodged easily. Min and Jenn both threw a dodgeball at him and he avoided them both. He reached the bin and grabbed the candy and ran back. He dropped it when he'd reached the start/finish line and cheered, whooped, and stuck his tongue out at Cedric, who rolled his eyes.

"Team Fashionista, your runner, please." Chris nodded.

Ashley shoved Jonathan to the starting line.

"Ready, set, GO!" Chris yelled.

Jonathan ran and almost immediately got whacked by a softball on his hip. "OUCH!"

"Come on, Jonathan! Don't let a stupid chocolate softball get you down- keep running!" Andrew yelled.

* * *

*****Confessional*****

_Andrew_ sighed. "Why is Jonathan running? He is probably the last person I'd want to have running. He'll probably drop the candy."

* * *

Jonathan groaned and picked up his pace, getting pelted with the candy balls, yelling out in annoyance and pain. When he reached the bin, he took a large armful and one good hit from Travis and almost all of it flying.

Team Fashionista groaned and Andrew face-palmed as Jonathan crossed the line with exactly four candy bars.

"Come on, Jonathan!" Macy yelled angrily. "You seriously could've done better than that!"

"It's not my fault that chocolate is painful!" Jonathan retorted.

"Now for Team Awesome again!" Chris said.

Nikki stepped up to the starting line, taking deep breaths.

Chris called, "Ready, set, go!" and she was off. The first ball to come from Xavier, and it came straight at her side, up near her chest. She gasped, and bent backwards, and the ball just missed her. She picked up the pace, sprinting as fast as she could, and she was pretty fast. Most of the balls whizzed by her, only several did she have to dodge for. She reached the bin and grabbed the candy, and sprinted back to the start/finish line, threw the candy up in the air, cheering.

Next up was Danielle. Once Chris told her to go, she sprinted off quickly, avoiding the balls, ducking and dodging, and grabbed an armful of candy, and sprinted back. She dropped about three pieces of candy when Cedric nailed her arm, but nothing more.

Next was Andrew. He began to run, and as the balls flew at him, he either dodged, or if there was no dodging, deflecting. What he was doing was definitely very impressive. His teammates were surprised at the incredible amount of talent he had as he ran. He grabbed the candy and ran back, his teammates cheering.

"Wow, that was awesome!" Alex grinned and high-fived Andrew. "Where'd you learn that type of thing?"

"Just something I picked up." Andrew shrugged.

Next went Jet, who kept getting pelted with balls, but didn't take any of it as pain, but laughing as he got hit. He succeeded in getting a bunch of candy.

And then Piper, who took a bad hit and nearly dropped the candy, but thankfully, didn't.

Lastly, Alex. He also, thankfully, succeeded, with the balls that flew at him being poorly aimed.

"Now for stacking! Each team gets a bottle of glue, a pack of toothpicks, and a roll of tape." Chris tossed the items to the teams and clapped his hands. "Go!"

* * *

**Team Fashionista:**

"So, how are we going to do this?" asked Alex. "We could stack the candy bars in a "t" shape, like, one facing north and south, and the other facing east and west, and that shape keeps continuing. We glue the middle of each bar, and use the toothpicks for support." Jonathan said.

"Are we going to use the tape for anything?" asked Anthony.

"Extra support," Jonathan nodded. "If it starts to fall, we use the tape to keep it up."

"Cool." Andrew nodded.

* * *

*****Confessional*****

_Andrew_ nodded approvingly. "Maybe Jonathan's useful for something... I guess I shouldn't complain."

* * *

"Wait, what about explosions?"

"We just go with them and rebuild them up. There really is no way to prevent them from detonating, unless they are exactly under the wrapper." Jonathan said.

"Then shouldn't we check? Feel the wrapper for a bump or something, and take the explosive out?" Alison asked.

Jonathan shrugged. "Do what you wish. Chris didn't say they had to be stacked with the wrapper on."

Ashley grinned. "You know, if the explosives are something we could pull out, we could throw them at the other teams to slow them down. If they fit inside the candy bars, they're going to be pretty small and wouldn't really hurt."

Jonathan nodded. "Good idea, Ashley!"

* * *

*****Confessional*****

_Jonathan_ sighed. "Ashley's beautiful. Cunning. And smart. But mostly beautiful."

_ Ashley_ smirked at the camera. "Jonathan's like an annoying, lovesick puppy. This is lovely. I basically have an ally that I didn't even have to ask for."

* * *

**Team We're Gonna Whoop Your Sorry Butts:**

"I. Hate. Cedric..." Xavier said angrily, scowling.

"Dude. You are seriously overreacting to this stupid thing. Besides, you started the actual fight between you two. Shouldn't you feel better now?" Seth asked.

Xavier shrugged. "Well, if I had been feeling better, would I be going on about this?"

* * *

*****Confessional*****

_Xavier_ scowled at the camera. "Well, what was I supposed to do? Let it go? Okay, so maybe I'm stung at this. Back home, I'm basically a loner. But when I actually try to befriend others? Travis calls me "Ballet Boy" and Cedric rides on that and makes fun of me. That's what I get for trying to make friends." he stops for a moment, and then says, "Well, Danielle's pretty cool, though. She's the one plus I get for trying to make friends."

* * *

"Look, we're falling apart here. We seriously need to get moving, but we're not going to do that if you guys are arguing!" Alexis said, sounding desperate.

* * *

*****Confessional*****

_Alexis_ smirked at the camera. "I don't really care about the team falling apart- I'm not going to be the one getting eliminated, because I'm not one of the people who are participating to the loss and I'm not one of the people the others are mad at."

* * *

"You know what, what's another elimination? Maybe if the filth gets their butts kicked outta here, we'll actually be able to get along!" Xavier glared at Travis.

Alexis looked alarmed. "But if one of us gets eliminated, they'll blame you- if you survive the elimination. And then we'll still be apart."

"Whatever." Xavier rolled his eyes.

"Come on, you brats!" yelled Piper. "Cry a river, build a bridge, and GET OVER IT!"

* * *

*****Confessional*****

_Piper_ frowned at the camera. "Honestly, I don't know if I want another elimination ceremony or not. At this point, my team's worth about as much as dirt. If you want something done, you're going to have to do it yourself."

* * *

Seth, Xavier, Travis, and Danielle ignored her and continued yelling at each other.

"They're crazy." Piper muttered. "Danielle and Seth are stupid, getting involved in something they really shouldn't be." she nodded to Sam and Alexis. "We might as well get working. We're going to lose for sure if we don't do anything. Lucky us, I'm an artist. I'll figure out a way to stack these things."

Sam and Alexis nodded.

* * *

**Team Awesome:**

"All right... um... how are we going to build this?" asked Jenn, studying the candy bars.

**BOOM**.

Detgen face-palmed. "Jet found one of the larger explosive candies."

Jet had chocolate and peanut butter chunks splattered on his hair, face, and shirt. "Crap." he said.

Cedric rolled his eyes and used two fingers to swipe some chocolate off Jet's face and shook it off his fingers. "Come on, get focused."

Jet frowned. "I didn't mean for that to happen!"

* * *

*****Confessional*****

_Jet_ sighed. "Why am I usually the one to get the explosives? I hit an explosive while digging for that stupid in-ground hot tub, and now this. Well, at least it tasted okay." he grinned.

* * *

"Seriously, how are we going to do this?" Alek asked. "I mean, Team Fashionista is already ahead." he nodded to the other team, who was already speeding ahead under Jonathan's instructions.

"Follow Jonathan." Cedric said. Nikki frowned. "You've got to be kidding. He's on the other team!"

"He may come across as a simple dweeb, but he's obviously smart." Cedric said. "I say we trust him- his team's doing that." "So... we spy?" Nikki frowned. "I already know what they're doing. They're planning on taking out the explosives, using the toothpicks as support, gluing the candy together and stacking them in a t-shape, and the tape is used for safety." Cedric said.

"Wow. You're good." Jet said, impressed.

"Thanks." Cedric shrugged.

* * *

"Time's up!" Chris called, blowing an air horn and walking into the area. "Let's see how tall you all got! Team Fashionista?" he looked at the tower, and took out a measuring tape, studying it. "Two-and-a-half-feet tall. Not bad. You probably could've done better if Jonathan hadn't dropped his candy." he smirked. "But no matter."

Team Fashionista looked pretty pleased, Jonathan beaming, despite Chris's attempt to trash him.

"Team Awesome..." he walked over to theirs. "Hm... three feet and two inches... wow, impressive!" he nodded.

Team Awesome laughed and exchanged high-fives.

"And... the falling apart Team We're Gonna Whoop Your Sorry Butts!" Chris grinned and measured it. His eyes widened. "Three feet four inches! We have a winner!"

"Yeah!" Team We're Gonna Whoop Your Sorry Butts cheered.

"How'd you do it?" asked Danielle to Piper, Sam, and Alexis.

"While you four were busy arguing, I put my artist skills to use." Piper nodded.

"Well, thanks to you and your artist skills." Danielle nodded. "We won!"

"Well done, Team We're Gonna Whoop Your Sorry Butts! Now, for the next part of the challenge!" Chris announced. "An eating contest!"

"Isn't that a bit overused?" asked Min.

"It might be, but they're still fun to watch." Chris grinned. "Follow me to the mess hall!" he turned to the camera. "Who will prevail? Who will be sent home? Will anything else exciting occur? Find out when we return, on Total Drama: Surprises of the Island!"

* * *

The camera returned to find the players sitting at their tables, awaiting their challenge food. "What's our advantage?" Danielle asked.

"You get to eat the better candy. Team Awesome, you get the second-best candy. And... Team Fashionista, the candy that Chef has probably had laying around his kitchen for awhile!" Chris chuckled.

"Yeah!" Team We're Gonna Whoop Your Sorry Butts grinned and high-fived. Team Awesome shrugged and Team Fashionista was back to glaring at Jonathan.

"Team Awesome also has a bit of an advantage, because they have all six players. You eat until you vomit..." Chris said. "The last player standing wins for their team! The second-to-last player standing makes second place for their team and safety from elimination. And the last team sends someone home tonight..." Chris grinned.

Chef, followed by interns, brought in a bunch of candy on huge platters and they set them in front of the teams. The interns carrying Team Fashionista's food were gagging.

"Is that poisonous?" asked Anthony, seeming concerned as he looked at the gross candy set down in front of him.

"No, just gross. Don't worry." Chris said. "If you die, we get sued and I could get fired and get in jail. So you're going to be alive by the time this is done, don't worry. You may feel ill, but not dead."

Anthony frowned. "Ew..." Chris then yelled,

"Ready, set, EAT!" and blew an air horn.

The teams jumped at the noise but began to wolf down the food. Almost immediately, Jonathan and Macy threw up and staggered out of the room.

"And Team Fashionista is already down two players!" Chris said, looking very excited. Next went Alek from Team Awesome. He couldn't take the amount of sugar intake.

Ashley then threw up and toppled out of her chair. She had fainted. The candy had been too gross for the rich girl's taste.

"Oh boy..." Chris sighed. "Get Ashley to the medical tent, stat!"

Chef walked over to Ashley and slung her over his shoulder, and walked out the door.

Alexis clutched her stomach, moaning. "This... is too much sugar!" she gasped, then upchucked it all. She was Team We're Gonna Whoop Your Sorry Butts' smallest player, and the smallest player in the game, and apparently her small body couldn't take the sugar intake.

Next went Travis and Min. Then Nikki and Anthony. Then Alison, Seth, and Jenn.

So, Team Fashionista had two players still eating, Andrew and Alex. For Team Awesome, there was Cedric, Jet, Lars, and Detgen. For Team We're Gonna Whoop Your Sorry Butts, Danielle, Sam, Xavier and Piper.

Detgen went next, then Lars. Sam and Alex after.

There was several minutes of nothing but eating until Danielle and Cedric basically spilled their guts out on cue. Piper soon followed.

So it was down to Jet, Xavier, and Andrew. One from each team.

Xavier went next.

* * *

*****Confessional*****

_Xavier_ stared straight at the camera. "I vomited on purpose. I threw a challenge. I'm going to get Travis out of this game. Now. He started this crap, and maybe with him gone, we'll be able to end it."

* * *

Andrew, who had seemed to be holding it in just to survive, turned green, and ran out of the room.

"Jet and Team Awesome wins!" Chris called. "Again!"

"Yeah!" Jet cheered, then threw up on Chris's shoes.

"Sick." Chris muttered. "I need new shoes! Anyways, Team We're Gonna Whoop Your Sorry Butts, I'll see you at the elimination ceremony!"

* * *

"I say we vote out Travis." Xavier said to Danielle.

Danielle frowned. "I know you puked on purpose. You want him out."

"I did, but I'm not sorry about it. It's for the better. We'll all get along better if he's gone."

"Valid point." Danielle shrugged. "But Travis will probably be convincing the other players to vote for you. It's two against five. What are the odds you'll make it through tonight?"

"Get some more allies." Xavier said.

Then, Alexis walked up to them. "I have a proposal for you two. I'm afraid that I'm going to get eliminated soon, because I can't say I'm the most useful player on this team. And I think you two could be in a similar situation. Xavier, you got Travis mad at him and I heard him trying to get Seth and Piper to vote for you. Danielle, you simply seem like you're a bit prone to getting yourself into trouble. So if we team up, we'll be safer."

Xavier and Danielle looked at each other and nodded. "We're already in an alliance together, but we'd be happy to have you join." Danielle said.

"Great!" squealed Alexis, and hugged them.

* * *

*****Confessional*****

_Danielle_ chuckled to the camera. "Seriously, that was too easy!"

_Xavier_ grinned. "Yes! That was so convenient."

_ Alexis_ smirked. "I may seem small and a bit meek, but I'm much better than that. I'm stronger than that. I'm cunning. I've been taking acting classes for as long as I can remember. Xavier and Danielle have fallen into a trap. Of course, I'll be voting with them for the first while to ensure their loyalty, but then I'll turn on them. Simple as that."

* * *

"Welcome, Team We're _Not_ Gonna Whoop Your Sorry Butts," Chris grinned. "To your second elimination ceremony. In a row. Remember, good candy ensures safety. The crappy candy means "bye-bye"."

"We know!" said Travis in annoyance. "Get on with it!"

"Okay, okay! The first one safe tonight is Alexis." Chris tossed her her piece of candy, and she gagged and dropped it.

"Seth and Danielle." when they got their candy, they both tossed it over their shoulders.

"Piper." he tossed her her piece of candy, and she covered her mouth and turned green, and ran behind a bush.

"Sam." Sam winced when he got his candy.

"And it's down to Travis and Xavier." Chris looked at the two, who were glaring at each other. "The last one safe is..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Xavier."

Xavier cheered as he got his candy and stuck his tongue out at Travis.

"Oh, come on!" Travis yelled at them. "The only one who had anything against me was Xavier! Why did you pick me to go?" he stomped his foot. "That's not very fair."

"The _Cannon of Shame_ awaits, Travis." Chris grinned wickedly. Travis shook his head and stomped away.

* * *

*****Confessional*****

_Alexis_ shrugged at the camera. "I'm voting for Travis, because I need Xavier's trust."

_ Xavier_ stuck out his tongue. "Bye-bye, Travis!"

_Danielle_ rolled her eyes. "Travis is going. That's what Xavier, Alexis, and I decided."

_Travis_ scowled at the camera. "Xavier needs to go. Maybe we'll be able to operate properly then."

_Piper_ shrugged. "I'm not sure whether to vote for Travis or Xavier. Both of them are splitting the team apart... well, Travis is the root of today's problem, so I may as well vote for him." she scoffed, "This is one of the reasons why I can't wait for the merge."

_Sam_ frowned. "I'm more afraid of Xavier than Travis. So I'm voting for him."

_Seth_ nodded. "I'm voting with Travis- Xavier definitely overreacted over the "Ballet Boy" thing. That's my reason for voting for him."

* * *

"Any last words, Travis?" Chris asked as Travis was loaded into the cannon.

"Yeah. This show is sick, you guys are crazy, and my fellow competitors are backstabbing losers." Travis started.

"And wait! There's more!" "No! There's not!" Chris said, and nodded to Chef, who fired the cannon and sent Travis screaming into the night.

Chef laughed. "This is fun."

"Indeed, Cheffy!" Chris grinned at him and then turned to the camera. "Now that Travis is gone, will Team We're Gonna Whoop Your Sorry Butts earn their name? Or will they continue to fail? Will the competitors be able to eat again? Find out next time, on Total Drama: Surprises of the Island!"

* * *

**Travis goes bye-bye! I'm trying to figure out if I should do something with the eliminated contestants, but I want to do something more original than an "Aftermath" show. Maybe I'll just do an aftermath show with my own spin on it, I'm not sure yet...**

**...And I know that this didn't really focus on much on the challenge, I was more focusing on conflict and that type of thing. I'll try to do a better mixture of both in the following chapters, but I wanted to bring in the conflicts with a "BANG", you know? **

**Team Fashionista:**

**Jonathan Roberts  
Andrew Petrius  
Anthony Burton  
Alexander Nicholson II  
Carly Hyscus (ELIMINATED)  
****Ashley Marigold  
****Macy Millington  
****Alison Mason**

**Team We're Gonna Whoop Your Sorry Butts:**

**Danielle Cutler  
Alexis Conley  
Piper Beauchamp  
Caroline Fairbairn (ELIMINATED)  
Xavier Connors  
Samuel Howard  
Seth Adam  
Travis Adams (ELIMINATED)**

**Team Awesome:**

**Jennifer Smith  
Detgen Bannigan  
Min Sung  
Nicole Baron  
Cedric Walker  
Jet Rosenberg  
Lars Erickson  
Alexander Klein**

**Elimination Order: Carly Hyscus (24th), Caroline Fairbairn (23rd), Travis Adams (22nd)**

**I've also decided to do something that will help get some more detailed feedback and gets you thinking- I'm going to add questions to the end of an episode- of course, they are optional to answer, but it would be nice if you did.. ;)**

**1. Do you think Cedric can do the extra convincing or will he have to get another ally to help vote off others?**

**2. Do you think Xavier's team will end up sending him home soon? **

**3. Do you think Team We're Gonna Whoop Your Sorry Butts will get along better now that Travis is gone, or will it just make things worse, or will it just stay the same?**

**And that's all for now! See ya next time!**


	9. Chapter 9- Episode 5

**Reply to Reviews: **

**VBeast: Yeah, I looked through the forms and I saw that. But being who he is, I assumed he'd have a stronger stomach than a bunch of his fellow campers.**

**slendie258: No, I didn't forget! ;) I just needed time to figure out how to bring in things like that.**

**Thanks for the feedback from last chapter!**

* * *

"Previously, on Total Drama: Surprises of the Island, Team We're Gonna Whoop Your Sorry Butts turned on two of their own teammates, Xavier and Danielle, and with a mistake by Travis and a little push to send Xavier over the top, the team basically fell apart to participate to the big loss that lead to Travis's downfall! He took the _Cannon of Shame_ and now the team might be able to operate to avoid another elimination ceremony! Can they do it? Stick around to find out, on Total Drama: Surprises of the Island!"

The theme song played and it went right to the campers walking into the dining hall.

"So, is all forgiven from last time?" Xavier asked his teammates as he walked to their table.

Seth shrugged. "I guess so. Maybe we'll operate better now that Travis is gone..."

* * *

*****Confessional*****

_Seth_ rolled his eyes at the camera. "I voted with Travis to get Xavier out, and I definitely would've preferred that Xavier got the boot, because of the way he acted with Cedric during the last challenge. But I guess Travis had been the one to start it all- so maybe things will be easier. But I doubt it. As long as Cedric is around, Xavier is going to be a ticking time bomb of anger."

* * *

"Cool." Xavier nodded, and then stood up to go get his "breakfast" from Chef. "Can you give me something better than crap? I know you can do better than this." he nodded to the pot of food Chef had.

Chef frowned.

"I know you can. You make Chris breakfast ten times better than the breakfast you make us." Chef shook his head and plunked two times the serving of whatever it was he gave to contestants onto Xavier's tray. Xavier shook his head and walked back to his table.

Chris walked into the room, grinning. "Good morning, campers!"

The campers grumbled in return to his greeting.

"Thank you for that lovely greeting." Chris smirked at them. "Anyways, are you all ready for today's challenge?"

"What is it?" asked Min.

"Hot fudge volcano!"

"What?" gasped Anthony.

"There is a hot fudge volcano on this island! And you have to move across it!"

"We're going to die if we do that!" shrieked Nikki. "Volcanoes are extremely hot!"

"It's a hot fudge volcano." Chris frowned at her. "It won't be _too_ hot if you fall in, because it's man-made, and not actual lava." he chuckled. "But it will burn away your clothes, for sure."

Nikki gasped and covered her mouth.

"Meet me by the volcano in an hour." Chris said, then climbed into a helicopter outside the dining hall and flew away.

The campers groaned. Later, after brushing their teeth and such, they took off towards the giant volcano in the center of the island.

Sam ran up to Jenn, who was walking by herself through the forest. "Hey, Jenn!" he called.

Jenn turned. "Yeah?"

"Can I walk with you?" Sam asked.

Jenn had a small smile on her face. "Sure. I think we need to talk about something."

"Sure. Shoot." Sam nodded to her, matching her pace as they moved.

"Cedric tried to get me to join an alliance with him, because he thinks Danielle is going to try to sabotage you in an attempt to get to me." Jenn said. "What do you think?"

"Well, considering Danielle has her own romance problems to deal with..." Sam snickered. "I doubt anything will happen soon."

"So you think Danielle's got a thing for Xavier?"

"And Xavier's got a thing for Danielle. Honestly, they hit it off on the first day at camp. He was her first real pick for a boy when the teams were being made."

"You were."

"Only in an attempt to get to you. Honestly, I don't think Danielle likes me that much. Or cares much."

Jenn shrugged. "If she doesn't like you, should you try to be careful? She'll probably try to put Xavier aside- at least for now."

"Sure. But why do you care so much?" Sam asked.

"Because you're a good friend for someone who isn't even on my team. I want to make it to the merge with you." Jenn said.

"Thanks, Jenn." Sam hugged her.

Jenn turned red. "I-it's nothing. I can't help that you're a likable person."

Now it was Sam's turn to turn red. "You're pretty cool."

They just stood there, blushing at each other.

"That's it." Jenn said. "That's all I wanted to talk about."

"I think we also got a little sidetracked."

"Yeah."

* * *

When they'd all arrived at the volcano, Chris stepped towards them, in a heat-protection full-body suit. "Hello, campers!" he said. "Are you ready for your challenge?"

"Do we get the full-body suits?" asked Alison.

Chris frowned. "No! Of course not! You all can spare your faces. Me, not so much."

Alison frowned and grumbled, "You most certainly can't kill us, which is what this challenge appears to be."

"Okay, so you won't get killed. You could end up getting burns the hot fudge give you, but you will not die." Chris sighed. "Complaints and lawsuits would fly in if you died, and that could be the end of Total Drama. Happy?"

"Promise that won't happen to me." Alison demanded.

"I can't do that."

"I won't participate in the challenge, then."

"If you do that, then you're throwing the challenge for your team, and Team Awesome and Team We're Gonna Whoop Your Sorry Butts get an equal advantage in the next part of the challenge and you will get nothing." Chris crossed his arms.

Alison put her hands on her hips. "The rest of my team could still do it, though. I don't hear them complaining."

"All for one, and one for all. You drop out, the rest of your team must forfeit. But really, did you even pay attention to what I said? It really isn't that hot- the most it would do is burn away your clothes."

"I'm not going to end up _nude_ on international television! That's just sick!" Alison shrieked.

"All right, fine. You all get protective suits. Just because I'm sick of this argument and we need to get moving!" Chris threw his hands in the air. "Happy now, Alison?"

"Very." Alison smirked.

"Yeah, Alison!" her team congratulated her on her victory for their safety. Chef tossed them their protective suits and they all cheered.

"So there'll be a few edits. If you fall into the hot fudge, you are automatically eliminated from the challenge and can not get back up. It'll be up to the rest of your team if you fall." Chris said. "If you fall, move back to the starting area to wait."

"What exactly are we even trying to get for this obstacle course?" asked Jet.

"Well, each team has a veteran to rescue..." Chris said.

"What?" gasped Alex. "You tied people over a volcano?"

"Yes. Of course." Chris smirked and nodded. He led them up to where their obstacle course was, to see Scott, Duncan, and Lightning tied up at the end of separate ropes at the end of the course, hanging over holes of the hot fudge, holes that appeared to have been cut into the rock.

Lightning was panicking and yelling that this was "not the way Lightning was gonna leave this world", Scott was wriggling in his ropes, and Duncan was emotionless, not bothering to try to get out, until he saw Chris. "Hey, McLean!" yelled Duncan. "I was done after All-Stars! I joined the stupid scavenger hunt tied to a blindfolded boy, but I did not agree to this!"

"Oh well. Your contracts simply bounded you to this show for a while..." Chris said.

And all Duncan had to say to this was, "Chris, I swear, when I get out of this, I'm going to KILL you!"

"Yeah, sure you will. If you want to get into jail for the rest of your life." Chris chuckled, and turned to the camera. "Ah, the dear delinquent. Always a joy to be around. Anyways, Team Fashionista, you have to rescue Scott. Team Awesome, you have to rescue Duncan. And Team We're Gonna Whoop Your Sorry Butts, Lightning. At the end of the course, you can use anything that you find in the junk pile to cut them down, and the ladders that are behind the captives but aren't close enough for them to reach are there for your convenience, surprisingly, since I'm in a decent mood today. So, the first team to get their captive down safely, without burning them from them falling in the hot fudge wins. Any questions?" he looked at them, and saw Nikki's hand shoot up. "No? Good. Anyways, go!"

"I'M COMING, SCOTTY!" screamed Ashley, and she began leaping from stone-to-stone.

* * *

*****Confessional*****

_Ashley _giggled. "I love Scott. Of course I'd go to save him. I probably care about him more than anyone here!"

* * *

"She's crazy." Macy sighed. "I'm in a protective suit, and I still don't want to do this obstacle course, yet she's going full-stream ahead, leaping and seeming like she'll fall into the lava at any moment because she's really only caring about Scott? Well, good riddance." she waved her hand dismissively.

Jonathan took one leap, and since athletic things aren't exactly his thing, he slipped and fell headfirst into the hot fudge.

"Let's go!" Danielle clapped her hands and leaped on the first stone, and yelled out as the stone wobbled under her.

"Did I mention that those aren't very sturdy?" Chris laughed.

Danielle groaned and jumped to the next stone, and right behind her, Nikki crashed into her and they toppled to the ground of the rock, narrowly avoiding falling in. "Sorry!" Nikki said, and picked herself up off the rock, and offered a hand to Danielle, who swatted at it and stood up by herself. "Please don't shove me in!"

"Give me an excuse _not_ to." Danielle smirked.

Cedric then leaped onto the rock, and the other end of it shot up, and Danielle went flying and Nikki stumbled, and Cedric grabbed her shoulders to prevent her from falling.

"*BEEP* you, Cedric!" Danielle yelled, as she fell into the hot fudge.

"Language, Danie!" Cedric wagged a finger at her. "That was very unnecessary, you know!"

"What is very unnecessary is the crap you gave Xavier during the last challenge!" Danielle yelled, and moved back to the starting side of the volcano.

"_That_ was necessary. That was highly amusing, how hyped up Xavier got over it, and that was the type of thing that gives Total _Drama_ it's name," Cedric smirked, leaping to the next stone. "But of course, you would want to go after me. You must be very protective of your boyfriend."

"He. Is. Not. My. Boyfriend!" Danielle groaned loudly.

* * *

*****Confessional*****

_Danielle_ scoffed, "Xavier really isn't. We're friends. That's all. Cedric knows that."

_Jenn_ smiled slightly at the camera. "I can't say I really like Cedric, with his sadistic personality and all, and I don't like the fact he's being cruel to people like the way he is, but it's nice to see that Danielle's getting the same teasing that she was giving me and Sam. Maybe she'll stop annoying me now, now that the shoe's on the other foot."

* * *

"_Suure_ he isn't." Cedric laughed, and began to leap onto another rock.

"She isn't!" Xavier called to Cedric, leaping onto his rock with such force it sent Cedric tumbling into Xavier, and they both fell down, Cedric landing on top of Xavier, but neither into the hot fudge.

"So this is going to happen again, now, isn't it?" Cedric got off of Xavier.

"What? Fight?"

"No, prance around the rocking, singing like a little princess on her magical unicorn." Cedric said sarcastically.

"No. Just this." Xavier shoved Cedric into the hot fudge. Then he looked down at him expectantly, like he was waiting for Cedric to scream in annoyance or curse or something.

"Fine. I hope your team doesn't eliminate you soon, because I have much more to give to you." Cedric said calmly, and swam back to the starting point.

"How'd you keep your cool like that?" Seth asked him, as he leapt to the next stone. "If Xavier pushed me off that rock, I'd be so annoyed..."

"I'm raging on the inside." Cedric said, in a monotone voice.

"Okay."

Suddenly, there was a snapping sound and an anvil came crashing down to nearly hit Detgen, who screamed loudly. "CHRIS!"

"Ye-es?" Chris looked at her, amused.

"_What_ was that?" Detgen glared at him, hands on her hips.

"An anvil." Chris smirked.

"Why?"

"With only Cedric trying to get competitors off the stones, and he's out, and Xavier merely doing it out of hate, I have to ramp it up, by having Chef cut the ropes to falling anvils." he pointed to Chef, who held up a sword and laughed maniacally.

"I think he's crazier than Izzy." Piper groaned, nearly avoiding another falling anvil that sent her flying into the air and crashing on the other side, near Lightning. "Yes!" she cheered. "Thanks, Chef!" she fist-pumped the air and ran to look through the pile of junk.

Of course, these little gumdrop thingies appeared from the wreckage, and one climbed up Piper's leg and bit her.

"Ha!" Chef laughed.

"What are these?" Piper screamed, trying to shake one of her finger. "This thing's teeth is so strong it's biting through the protective suit!"

"Genetically mutated gumdrops. Scientists were running tests on gumdrops, and some things went wrong. Chef... _borrowed_ them from the lab and hid them in the junk to add some more pizazz." Chris laughed.

Piper yanked a gumdrop creature off her protective suit's sleeve and pinched it between two fingers. It looked like a regular gumdrop, except for the fact it had little arms and legs, it was about three times the size of a regular one, and it had big eyes and a thin-lipped mouth with pointy teeth. It writhed and squirmed and made a horrible screeching noise. Piper threw it into the hot fudge, repulsed, and continued to rummage through the garbage. She found a dull knife, but she tried to use it, anyways.

"Hurry, up, girly! Again, this is not the way Lightning's gonna leave this world! Lightning hasn't even gotten a sha-Superbowl ring yet!" Lightning cried to her.

"There's only so much I can do with this stupid knife!" Piper said angrily, and grabbed her ladder, dragged it over to Lightning, and tried to cut the rope. "Wait... what am I doing? If you fall into the hot fudge, you'll get burnt... I need a tarp or something..." she walked over to the junk pile again.

By this time, Ashley, Andrew, Seth, Min, and Nikki had arrived. When Piper wrestled a circular piece of what seemed like part of a ripped pool cover from several gumdrop creatures, Ashley dove on her, and grasped onto the piece of tarp.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" screamed Piper.

"Scott needs to be saved, but I don't want to look through the junk and get attacked by those weird gummy creatures. That looks like a good thing to use to protect him from falling when I get him down. AND I NEED TO SAVE MY SCOTTY!" Ashley screeched, a crazed look in her eyes.

"I want to save my captive! I want to win!" Piper yelled, tugging at the tarp and trying to get away from Ashley.

"THIS ISN'T ABOUT WINNING! THIS IS ABOUT SAVING MY PRECIOUS SCOTT!" Ashley screamed.

"Your _precious_ Scott? So now you two are dating?" Seth laughed, looking through the junk pile, and kicking away a gumdrop.

"No... but we will." Ashley snarled, and then pulled it from Piper, screaming in triumph. "How did she ever manage to pull that away from me? I'm bigger than her, and much stronger-looking!"

"You learn things from going to shops at the mall. On sale days, things get soo crazy. One time, I had to fight a girl for a Vera Bradley bag that was regularly one of the most expensive items in the mall, but was basically fifty percent off because of overstocking, and there was one left, and we were tugging for a while. After that, I decided I wouldn't go on sale days. Just regular days. I mean, my parents are rich enough that we can pay for full-priced, top-notch luxury."

"You know, I really don't care." Piper rolled her eyes.

"Oh well!" Ashley giggled, and then began to look at the other contestants, to see what they had.

By now, anyone who hadn't fallen off had, meaning, from Team Awesome, Nikki and Min, of course, and also Jenn, Alek, and Lars (Jet had accidentally jumped to hard on Detgen's stone and it tipped so far they both fell), from Team Fashionista, Ashley and Andrew, of course, as well as Alison, Alex, and Anthony (Macy had gotten eliminated when Chef sent an anvil onto her rock, and unlike the luck Piper had gotten, it had sent her backwards with not as much force and she fell), and from Team We're Gonna Whoop Your Sorry Butts, Piper and Seth, of course, as well as Xavier and Alexis (Sam had fallen off due to another anvil incident).

Unfortunately for Ashley, none of them had anything useful, so she was forced to do the dirty work herself. So she carefully reached a hand in, and screamed loudly when she felt something poke her. "Ow! Get it off me! Eugh!" she shuddered.

Nikki reached into the the pile, right where Ashley had felt something poke her, and pulled out a sharp knife. "Seriously, why would you scream just when you feel something poke you? But anyways, thanks for being such a prissy drama queen- I have a knife!"

Team Awesome cheered.

Cedric called, "I knew I stopped you for something!"

Nikki laughed and then walked over to Duncan. She whispered something to Alek, who grabbed Duncan's ankles. "Hey, dude, whaddya doing?" Duncan asked angrily. "You can't tug me down!"

"Alek _knows_ that, but my plan is that he's going to swing you and then I'm going to cut you down that way," Nikki said. "You know, so you don't land in the hot fudge."

"Works for me." Duncan shrugged.

Alek began to swing Duncan and moved the ladder to a side where the rope wasn't sending Duncan moving to, and began to cut at the rope. After five slices, she pushed Duncan so that he would get farther back/farther away from the hot fudge hole, and sliced it one last time, and Duncan dropped to the ground with a thud, groaning. Nikki knelt beside him and untied the rope from the rest of his body.

"Finally!" Duncan said, with Nikki glaring at him. "What?"

"How about a thank-you?"

"Fine. Thank you. And thanks, Alek." he said, sounding like he couldn't care less.

Nikki rolled her eyes, but then called to her team, "I've got Duncan! Let's get back to Chris!"

"Nice going, Nikki!" cheered her team.

"Great plan!" Jenn high-fived her. "Now, let's get Duncan back to Chris!"

"I can move by myself, you know." Duncan told them.

"Great. So do that." Nikki nudged him towards the stones, and the team jumped over, still avoiding falling anvils, and got to Chris.

"So, what's our reward?" asked Lars.

"Wait, you're not done!" Chris laughed. "I _kinda_ threw in something at the last minute... to make sure you care about the person you've saved, I'm going to ask you a few questions about Duncan! Jet, Cedric, and Detgen, you can participate as well, now."

"Cool."

Jet, Cedric, and Detgen moved over to their team. "All right, question one. What was the name of the girl Duncan kissed, even though he shouldn't have?"

"Man, that's too easy. Gwen." Cedric chuckled.

"Maybe it was. Now for a two-part question. What was the name of Duncan's pet tarantula, and which competitor could you count as responsible for killing him?"

"Scruffy and Harold. Still easy." Cedric said.

"Okay. What is the name of-"

By now, Ashley's obsession and desperation to save Scott had succeeded, and so had Piper's team. They charged over to the other side again. "Give us our questions!" cried Anthony.

"Yeah!" Alexis nodded. "I mean, not Team Awesome's questions, ours."

"I got that." Chris laughed. "Chef. You intern!" he called to the two, who walked over. "Chef, ask Team We're Gonna Whoop Your Sorry Butts questions about Lightning. You intern, ask Team Fashionista questions about Scott." The two nodded and began to quiz them.

"Keep going!" cried Detgen. "We still have more questions!"

"Just three more!" Chris nodded. "Um, what is the animal Duncan paired himself with for the animal loving challenge in Total Drama Action?"

"Oh crap." Cedric said. "I really can't remember."

"Does _anyone_?" Nikki asked desperately. Her whole team shook their heads.

The answers flew in for the other two teams soon enough.

Ashley was eagerly answering the questions about Scott. "...Fang's tooth."

Chef asked another question. "Blackmailing Mike."

And another.

"...Tricked Cameron."

Obviously, her obsession did her team some good, because in no time, they'd caught up with Team Awesome and since they were stuck on their third question, they sped ahead for the win.

"The winner is... Team Fashionista, thanks to Ashley's fangirling over Scott!" Chris clapped his hands.

Ashley shrieked and hugged Scott, while the rest of her team nodded at her approvingly, even Macy and Alison. "But we would've won if you hadn't come up with that stupid challenge at the last minute!" complained Jet. "Surely that's worth something?"

"Chef, how many questions did Team We're Gonna Whoop Your Sorry Butts answer?" asked Chris.

Chef held up four fingers. Chris laughed at Team Awesome.

"Then nope! Because you got stuck on that question, you lose! Your team gets a disadvantage in the next challenge!" They all groaned.

Chris turned to the camera. "How will Team Awesome do, now that this is the first challenge they don't have any advantage whatsoever in? Will they make it through, or will they be going to tonight's elimination ceremony? Find out, when we return, on Total Drama: Surprises of the Island!"

The camera went black.

* * *

The camera opened up again, viewing the contestants faces as they stood in front of Chris, awaiting the next part of their challenge.

"What do we have to do now?" sighed Piper.

"Well, since we just dealt with heat, you campers may as well deal with the cold now!" Chris laughed. "On the other side of the island, there is are mountains called "Waffle Cone Mountains"- the mountains topped with ice cream. In between two of the mountains, there is a cave called "Popsicle Cave". Your challenge is to be the last one who stays in the cold to win for your team. Team Fashionista, since you won the first part of the challenge, you get hats, gloves, and parkas." he tossed the team their prizes. "Team We're Gonna Whoop Your Sorry Butts, since you came in second, you get hoodies and mittens. And for coming in last, Team Awesome, you get nothing!"

"But they'll freeze to death in there!" Sam jumped to the team's defense.

"I know you care about your girlfriend and all, but they can always leave if they get too cold." Chris laughed.

Jenn and Sam turned red. "She's not my girlfriend!" and "He's not my boyfriend!" were said unanimously by the two.

"Aw, speaking unanimously! How cute! You remind me of Heather and Alejandro, but neither of you are as manipulative or evil. Which makes this a bit dull."

The two groaned.

"Anyways, I'll meet you all at the cave!" Chris nodded, before hopping into the helicopter and flying away.

* * *

Once they reached the cave, Chris stood outside it, laughing. "Ready? Into the cave you go!" Chef pushed them all into the cave. "One more thing, when you leave the cave, blow the Loser Horn," he nodded to a large horn laying on a crate outside of the cave, "And you will be officially out. Good luck." he smirked, and walked away, Chef following.

Xavier, Andrew, Alex, and Danielle paced around the cave, trying to keep their blood flowing. Detgen, Nikki, Min, and Jenn were huddled together, trying very hard to keep warm. Piper was doing jumping jacks, while Lars, Seth, and Alek were running in place. Sam was huddled against one of the walls. Alexis was rubbing her hoodie sleeves with her hands, the hoodie apparently not doing a very good job keeping her warm. Macy, Ashley, and Alison were also huddled together, forgetting their rivalries in attempt to maintain some warmth, and Jonathan kept trying to join them, but they kept shooing him away.

Jet was the only one of them who was being any bit optimistic about this, for he was laughing and stuck his tongue to one of the walls.

"Seriously, Jet?" Cedric groaned.

"Yeth." Jet said. "I thaw thith done on "A Chrithmath Sthory and wanted to try it out for mythelf."

"That kid was eight. You are twice his age!" Cedric cried. "I wanted to have a discussion about a few things... Lars! Help me get Jet's tongue off the cave's wall."

Lars went over and started to laugh. "Jet, don't you think you're a little old to be doing that?"

"Nah."

"I doubt we can do anything about that." Lars said. "What if it rips his tongue out or something? Remember Bridgette from World Tour? Her tongue got stuck to a pole, and she tugged and tugged, but she couldn't get it off! Is there any warm water around?"

"If there was, we would've drank it all by now," Cedric said irritably. "Oh well. Jet, you'll be joining in our conversation stuck to the cave."

"Wait! Jet! Breathe heavily on the cave wall! Your breath is warm, it could melt it!" Lars said excitedly.

"No, Jet, don't." Cedric said.

Lars looked at him like he was crazy. "Why not?"

"If Jet's stuck to the wall, then he can't move. And if he can't move, he can't blow the Loser Horn. And if he can't do that, he can't lose!" Cedric said excitedly. "He'd be the last one remaining, because he can't move!"

"What if he gets hypothermia or something?" Lars said. "That can be life-threatening!"

"He wouldn't die- Chris can't let that happen. He'd probably be arrested, sued, and all that. Besides, there's no better way to take one for the team- eh, buddy?" Cedric nudged Jet.

* * *

*****Confessional*****

_Lars_ frowned. "I can think of better ways. Cedric's a good ally to have, but he's a bit scary."

* * *

"Come on Cedric! That's not fair! Jet should be able to do what he wants!" Lars argued. "Besides, he won the last challenge for the team- if he leaves this one, someone else can win for us!"

"Fine. You're right." Cedric shrugged. "I'm sorry."

Jet began breathing frantically on the popsicle ice, then sighed. "Jeez, I'm really getting light-headed here!"

"Take your time- there's no need for you to faint over this." Cedric said calmly.

Jenn was shivering, and her teeth were chattering. "I c-can't do th-this. I-it's too c-cold!" she moved from the group of girls, who sighed.

"Wait, Jenn!" Sam cried. "Here, you can have my hoodie!" he pulled it over his head and tossed it to Jenn.

"Hey, Sam, why are you helping the enemy?" called Danielle. "You shouldn't be doing that!"

"She's my friend!" argued Sam. "I'm going to help her, whether you like it or not!"

Danielle rolled her eyes and whispered something to Xavier, who rolled his eyes.

Jenn smiled at him gratefully and pulled the hoodie on, and then wrapped her arms around Sam. "I may as well help you, now that I'm warmer than you."

"Thanks." Sam grinned back at her. "

Min, Detgen, and Nikki gave up on the huddling thing, as well.

"I'm f-freezing, and I really d-doubt that a-a-anyone would offer up a jacket or hoodie for me. B-b-bye," Min sighed, and quaking from the cold, she shakily moved out of the cave and blew the horn, which made a loud quacking noise. Min sighed and walked away.

"Th-this is ridiculous," Alexis's teeth were clacking loudly, even though she was warmer than some. She moved, shivering, towards the entrance of the cave.

"Hey, Alexis, wait!" Seth called. "You can have my hoodie, if you want- pile it on top of your other hoodie."

"Aw, Seth, th-that's sweet and all, but that's n-not f-fair." Alexis smiled at him.

"No, seriously! I have another hoodie under this!" Seth said.

"N-no you d-don't. You're wearing a t-tank t-top."

"Yeah... but, come on, Alexis! Please?"

"Seth, s-seriously, if I take your h-hoodie, all you're going t-to do is walk out because you're too c-cold." Alexis then walked over to Sam and Jenn, took off her hoodie, and said,

"Jenn, give S-sam back his h-hoodie. This was big on me, so it should fit you, as well." Sam looked slightly relieved. Although he hadn't said anything, because he wouldn't complain about it, Jenn hugging him was not doing enough to warm him up.

He mouthed, "Thank you," to Alexis, who nodded, then walked out of the cave and blew the Loser Horn.

* * *

*****Confessional*****

_Alexis_ sat in front of the confessional camera, wrapped in a blanket. "I'm really no good at keeping warm, with my small body and all that stuff. The hoodie didn't do much. So when I left, if my team lost, I'd be all set. I've got my alliance with Xavier and Danielle, and they wouldn't vote me out, and I got on Sam's good side, so he'd vote for someone else. And Seth seemed keen on giving me his hoodie- I doubt he'd vote for me, either. So really," she chuckled. "The only one who would even consider voting for me is Piper, but she really has no point in doing that."

* * *

A few minutes later, Jet cried, "My tongue ith numb!" he had just gotten it free, but he still had a chunk of popsicle stuck to his tongue. He ran out of the cave, and blew the Loser Horn.

After an hour, the only people left from Team Awesome were Cedric, Jenn, and Lars. From Team We're Gonna Whoop Your Sorry Butts, Danielle, Xavier, Seth, and Sam. From Team Fashionista, Macy, Alex, Alison, Andrew, and Anthony.

Macy's teeth started to chatter.

* * *

*****Confessional*****

_Macy_ smirked at the camera, arms crossed. "I wasn't really that cold- the parka I got was nice and warm. But the fact that Ashley has Jonathan wrapped around her finger, I need some more allies. And since everyone thinks I'm a diva and whatnot, it's not going to be very easy. So I have to do some flirting. No one would believe that I'm trying to make friends with them. So me having a crush is more likely than being nice, and Alex is one of the sweetest boys around here, and I haven't been too mean to him."

* * *

"Oh boy, I'm f-freezing!" Macy moved over to Alex. "Do you think you could help keep me warm?"

"Um, sure." Alex wrapped his arms around Macy, who smiled to herself.

* * *

In another hour, the only one left from Team Awesome was Jenn. From Team We're Gonna Whoop Your Sorry Butts, there was Sam and Seth, Seth who was seeming to have turned blue. From Team Fashionista, there was Macy, Alex, Andrew, and Alison.

"T-this hoodie i-is n-no l-l-longer d-doing any g-good... I'm s-sorry, S-sam." Jenn's teeth were chattering like crazy.

"Sorry, Jenn." Sam sighed.

Jenn stood up and hobbled stiffly out of the cave and blew the Loser Horn. "Team Awesome loses, for the first time!" Chris walked into the cave. "Now, will one of the other teams lose already? I want to see who gets eliminated from Team Awesome, but I can't until one of these teams lose! So lose!" he walked out of the cave, laughing.

Seth followed him out of the cave and blew the Loser Horn.

* * *

Another fifteen minutes had passed when Sam finally gave up. The remaining members of Team Fashionista cheered and high-fived each other.

Macy hugged Alex.

* * *

*****Confessional*****

_Alex_ looked surprised. "I don't get it! All of a sudden, Macy's become... nice and sweet!" he grinned. "Not that I'm complaining, but it's surprising."

* * *

Chris got the teams together, all huddled by the fire pit. "So, Team Fashionista wins! As your reward, you get this trailer of all things warm! Bathrooms with showers and tubs that actually have warm water, thick blankets, fuzzy pajama clothing, hats, mittens, jackets, hot food, hot drinks... and a hot tub!" he nodded as Chef and several interns pulled up a large trailer. "Oh, and you can even sleep in there, as well. A curtain was put in, too, if you aren't comfortable with co-ed sleeping arrangements." he laughed.

Team Fashionista cheered.

"Team We're Gonna Whoop Your Sorry Butts, you get nothing. Try to warm up with the things you have."

Team We're Gonna Whoop Your Sorry Butts sighed.

"And Team Awesome, you get an elimination ceremony! I'll see you tonight by the fire!" Chris laughed.

Team Awesome groaned.

* * *

Cedric, Lars, and Jet sat on the steps of the boys' cabin, their warmest clothing pulled on their bodies.

"...I think Min should go. She really doesn't have much worth to the team. The only good thing she does is her balance and flexibility, but Nikki has that as well, plus, she's smart. Min's all dainty and proper and that stuff."

"I'm in." Jet nodded. "Sthe really ithn't utheful." he still had a bit of a lisp from sticking his tongue to the cave wall.

"I guess." Lars shrugged.

"I think I can get Alek to vote with us, but I doubt any of the girls will be willing to. They all seem to have a strong bond with each other, and I can't imagine any of them voting each other off at this point." Cedric said.

"Tho, worth comth to worth, there'th a tiebreaker?" asked Jet.

"Exactly."

* * *

Nikki, Detgen, Min, and Jenn sat huddled in a circle, blankets wrapped around them.

"I think we should all make an alliance," Detgen said. "Strength in numbers, right?"

The others nodded.

"Cedric made allies with Jet and Lars. I'm wondering if they're going to try to recruit Alek, as well. If they do that, then their guy's alliance will be unstoppable. If we all vote separately, who knows, one of us would probably get eliminated," Jenn said.

"Good point." Nikki nodded. "Min?"

"I suppose I'm in." Min nodded.

"So, fellow alliance members, who are we going to vote out?" asked Detgen.

"Jet, maybe? He's a bit of a goof and really isn't taking things seriously. If he hadn't stuck his tongue to the cave wall, he probably would've lasted longer in the challenge." Jenn said.

"I think we need to get rid of the biggest threat on our team- Cedric." Detgen said.

"No, we should wait. He's still talented. If he gets voted out by us, we should wait for the merge." Nikki argued.

"I'm with Detgen. I don't trust Cedric." Jenn replied.

Min nodded.

Nikki sighed. "Fine, I'm in, if no one else will fight with me for this."

* * *

So later that night, Team Awesome sat around the campfire, awaiting elimination.

"Team Awesome," Chris began gravely. "You were doing so well. You were winning many challenges. You avoided elimination for four episodes- what went wrong?"

"We just got unlucky." Alek said, shrugging.

"I really don't care." Chris was back to his sadistic self. "Anyways, to add suspense, I shall read the votes. One vote for Min..." Min looked shocked.

"Another for Min... one for Cedric... another for Cedric!"

Cedric frowned.

"Another for Cedric, and another for Min!"

The two looked at each other, Min looking alarmed, Cedric looking annoyed. "And the last two votes go to both Cedric and Min! We have a tiebreaker, people!" Chris announced excitedly.

"What's the challenge, Chris?" asked Cedric.

"Keeping with the candy theme, catch as many gumballs as you can in your mouth in a minute!" Chris said.

Cedric laughed. "That'll be too easy!" he then looked worriedly at Chris. "Is there a catch?"

"Surprisingly, no. I'm being nice, after putting you through the ice thing." he chuckled. "But, the gum might get stuck in your mouth and that stuff, so it might be suffering, too." Cedric shrugged. Two interns stepped up, holding armfuls of gumballs.

"Ready, go!" Chris nodded.

The interns tossed the gumballs, and Min and Cedric opened their mouths, desperate to catch as many as possible, the interns counting up the number of gumballs that each contestant caught in their mouths.

After the minute was up, the interns whispered to Chris the numbers, and Chris announced, "The winner of the tie-breaker is..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... "

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Cedric!"

"YES!" Cedric fist-pumped the air.

"See you, Min! To the _Cannon of Shame_ with you!" Chris chuckled. Min sighed. "It's not very good to be eliminated early..."

"Oh well!" Chris clapped his hands, and Chef picked up Min and carried her to the Cannon of Shame. Chef lit the cannon and Min went flying, screaming into the night. Of course, Duncan, Lightning, and Scott went flying as well, since Chris still couldn't be bothered to find a way to give them a better sendoff.

* * *

In Team Fashionista's trailer, they were all cheering and celebrating, raising mugs of hot chocolate in the air and clanking them against each other. Andrew put his down on the table before he even took a sip.

"What's wrong, Andrew?" asked Alex, plunking several marshmallows into his hot chocolate.

"I don't really like chocolate. And I need to go do something." Andrew said.

Alex shrugged, and sipped at his hot chocolate again.

Andrew left the trailer and sprinted to the boys' cabin, grabbing a duffel bag and running into the forest. He took a dummy out of the bag and tied it to a tree branch. He also took out a sword from the bag. "I still can't believe the island's security is so poor that I got this type of thing onto the island." he muttered to himself, and sliced away at the dummy.

* * *

Chris sat in a control room, watching Andrew. "Wow, he's quite a fighter! I'm wondering if I'm going to get sued for this..." he looked concernedly at the screen. "Anyways, will Andrew's team find out about this? Will Team Awesome avoid elimination and get back to being a better team? Find out next time on Total Drama: Surprises of the Island!"

* * *

**...And, Min goes! Of course, I should've added this to the first three elimination chapters, but I apologize to the creators of the characters who have gotten eliminated, it was just that it was their time. But this will not be the end of them. I have decided, that instead of an Aftermath, I will have them interviewed from Playa Des Losers (I'm not very fond of aftermaths, sorry to those of you who are). They will also be seen at the finale.**

**Team Fashionista:**

**Jonathan Roberts  
Andrew Petrius  
Anthony Burton  
Alexander Nicholson II  
Carly Hyscus (ELIMINATED)  
****Ashley Marigold  
****Macy Millington  
****Alison Mason**

**Team We're Gonna Whoop Your Sorry Butts:**

**Danielle Cutler  
Alexis Conley  
Piper Beauchamp  
Caroline Fairbairn (ELIMINATED)  
Xavier Connors  
Samuel Howard  
Seth Adam  
Travis Adams (ELIMINATED)**

**Team Awesome:**

**Jennifer Smith  
Detgen Bannigan  
Min Sung (ELIMINATED)  
Nicole Baron  
Cedric Walker  
Jet Rosenberg  
Lars Erickson  
Alexander Klein**

**Elimination Order: Carly Hyscus (24th), Caroline Fairbairn (23rd), Travis Adams (22nd), Min Sung (21st)**

**Questions:**

**1. What do you think will occur, now that Team Awesome has divided into a boys' alliance and a girls' alliance? Will they be able to operate together and win?**

**2. If Team Fashionista finds out about Andrew's... talents, will it make it difficult for him?**

**3. Is Jet's goofiness going to lead him to nothing good? Do you think he will get eliminated soon because of it?**


	10. Chapter 10- Episode 6

**Sorry this took so long to write- I had writer's block! But, I have it up now, and it's a pretty eventful chapter- I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TD. **

* * *

"Last time, on Total Drama: Surprises of the Island, the campers faced polar opposites, by having to work with the heat, and work with the cold! Team Awesome suffered their first loss, and the team split into boys versus girls, only Alek is in the middle of it all! He voted with the boys to get Min out, and the girls voted for Cedric! In the end, it was a tie-breaker that led to Min going "sayonora"! What will happen this time? Will I give the teams a break from eliminations? Will the girls or boys get Alek's loyalty? My bet goes with the boys, because that's what he is..." Chris laughed. "Anyways, find out!"

The theme song played, and the camera went in on the boys' cabin.

Cedric had woken up Jet and Lars, and they were huddled outside, on their porch, discussing strategy.

"We need Alek in our alliance group," said Cedric. "If we don't get him, then the girls will most certainly try to get him for their alliance. If they get him, we're outnumbered, and we'll all be gone before you know it."

"Alek's not going to join them! He's a _man_!" Jet yelled.

"Shut up!" Cedric whispered, and slapped his hand over Jet's mouth. "Everyone else is sleeping! We don't need everyone knowing that we're trying to get Alek to be in our group, especially the girls on our team!"

"Who are you kidding? The girls could probably sleep through anything!" Jet exclaimed, once Cedric took his hand off his mouth.

Surprisingly, only Nikki woke up to the sound of Jet yelling.

"Come on!" groaned Nikki, shooting upwards, and narrowly avoiding hitting her head on the ceiling. "Jet needs to shut his big, fat, mouth!" then realizing it was still quiet, she clapped a hand over her mouth. She knew that Jet's yelling only meant that he, Lars, and Cedric were up, and they were strategizing to get Alek to join their alliance. Since she was bunking with Detgen, she leaned over so that her face was upside down, but she could see her friend. "I bet they're plotting to get Alek to join their alliance. He voted with them last time- so I doubt he'll be too hard to persuade if they try to get him completely on their side."

"Then we have to act. Now." Detgen said.

"Yeah, well, tell me how we do that," Nikki sighed. "Bribe him or something?"

"Yep." Detgen rolled her eyes. "Since I can't think of anything else."

"What about Jenn?"

"Right. Hey, Jenn, any ideas on getting Alek into our alliance?" Detgen walked over to Jenn's bed, which was under where Min used to sleep.

"Bribery." Jenn yawned. "That's all my morning brain can think of."

"What are we going to bribe him with?" asked Nikki. "We're girls- I doubt we have anything that he'd want."

"We could steal him real food from Chef's fridge. Or the food truck that randomly comes out of the water every day to deliver the food."

"What time does it come? And where from?" Jenn asked.  
Detgen glanced at a watch. "It is currently six-fifteen, and if we can get out of here without any of the other girls waking up, and having the boys not notice us, we can probably make it for the six-thirty arrival of the truck. That's when it usually comes- I heard Chris talking."

"Who knew that something Chris said would be so useful!" Nikki laughed.

* * *

*****Confessional*****

_Chris_ frowned. "I'm going to ignore that... and yes, I'm letting them take food from the truck. This is going to be fun, to see who wins over Alek's loyalty!"

* * *

The girls crept out of the cabin, still in their pajamas, and carefully moved away from the campgrounds. Luckily, the boys didn't notice them. They made it past them, and began to sprint towards the truck's arrival area, which was near the beach where they had swam to when Chris blew up the yacht that they had arrived on.

They peered out of the bushes.

"Hey, we're right on time!" Nikki grinned. "Wait... no!"

"What?" Jenn asked.

"Chef takes the stuff! He'll be here soon!" gasped Nikki.

"Oh, crap! How could we have overlooked that?" Detgen sighed. "You know what, I can't see Chef anywhere. Let's just try to get in." she crept from the bushes and tugged the handles to the back of the truck open. "Come on!"

Jenn and Nikki ran to join her, and they found several plastic bags, and began filling them up with the best-looking food that was in there. Basically, everything was good-looking. Apparently, Chef tries very hard to make it look pretty bad.

They sprinted back to the girl's cabin, where the others had already woken up. Chris had blew a horn to wake them up.

"Where have you been?" Piper asked them sleepily.

"A place." Detgen said plainly.

"Whoa... plastic bags, and I can see the top of some food! You raided Chris's quarters! And to think, I thought you were good guys!" Danielle gasped, astonished. She laughed. "Your team is going to suffer sooo much..."

"We didn't steal from Chris's quarters- we know better than that!" Jenn argued.

"You stole from somewhere- you can't get food like that if Chef serves it to us. Where did you get that?" Danielle persisted. "Did you steal from Chef's kitchen? He'll be annoyed as well!"

"No, not from Chef's kitchen." Nikki stuck out her bottom lip.

"Then where?"

"A place." Detgen threw in. "Now, stop meddling in our business and worry about yours. As far as I'm concerned, you do have some business to deal with."

"Not at the moment, no. So I'm all free to nag you about where you got that."

"No, you aren't."

"Campers! To the mess hall for breakfast!" Chris's voice came over the loudspeaker.

* * *

*****Confessional*****

_Detgen_ laughed. "I think Chris may be letting us go on with our plan, since it'll make a rivalry and tension between the team. He probably thinks that we'll fall apart or something."

* * *

As the campers piled into the mess hall and got their food, Detgen and Nikki flanked Alek on the bench with their bags- Jenn sat across from him.

Alek poked at his food, which looked like it was supposed to be pancake mix. Apparently, Chef had gotten to mixing the ingredients, but not to actually cooking the food.

Nikki moved Alek's tray away from him and said, "You don't need to eat this crap. I have actual food for you."

"Where?" asked Alek.

"Right here. Detgen and Jenn have bags as well." Nikki held up the bag, and Detgen and Jenn held them up as well.

Alek gasped. "How?"

"A way." Nikki shrugged. "Anyways, all of this can be yours, but you have to do something in return for us."

"What?" asked Alek.

"Be in an alliance with Jenn, Detgen, and I."

"Quickly!" Cedric heard them, and whispered to Jet, whacking him in the arm. "You know what you have to do."

"Hey, Alek! Do you want to be in an alliance with Cedric, Lars, and I?" Jet leaned over the table.

"Uh..." Alek looked from Jet to Nikki. "I think I need more time to decide..."

* * *

*****Confessional*****

Alek grinned. "Wow... two alliance requests! It seems like the boys and girls on my team have turned against each other! That's why Cedric was so eager to get Min voted out!"

* * *

Over at Team Fashionista's table, Macy was smiling to herself. She had been able to bribe Chef with a hundred-dollar bill to cook her a huge stack of proper pancakes. As the rest of her teammates looked at her with envy and annoyance, and accused her of making a secret alliance with Chef, mostly by Ashley and Alison, she denied it, apologized to the envious, and simply stated that she "just got lucky".

"You know, I'm not very hungry, would you like some of these?" she asked Alex sweetly, as he frowned and poked at his pancake mush.

"Wow, thanks, Macy!" Alex said eagerly. "I'd love some!"

Macy took Alex's plate away, and dumped the stuff on his plate into the trash can, and used a fork to move about three-fourths the stack over to his plate.

Alex grinned at her, and began to wolf it down.

Anthony was looking at him with a look of surprise and a bit of wanting.

"Oh. Hey, Anthony, d'you want some?" Alex asked him.

Anthony turned red. "N-no, it's fine."

"You sure? Macy gave me plenty. It would be a pity not to share them." Alex smiled at the shy boy.

"Um, I guess. Thank you." Anthony said cheerily, as Alex slid several of the pancakes onto his plate.

"Hey Andrew, Jonathan, d'you want some?" Alex asked.

"Sure!" Jonathan said happily.

"That'd be nice." Andrew said.

Alex slid some of the pancakes onto the boys' plates, and they thanked him and dumped their pancake slop into the trash, and dug into the real ones.

"Ashley, Alison, do you want some?" by now, Alex only had about a fourth of what he had started with.

"Yes!" Alison cried.

Ashley nodded.

Macy clenched her teeth together.

* * *

*****Confessional*****

Macy frowned at the camera. "I bribed Chef so Alex could have a good meal. I did not pay him fifty dollars so that everyone could get some!" she sighed. "Well, I suppose that's what is to occur when I've "fallen" for the nicest boy on our team- or in the whole competition."

* * *

Ashley smirked at Macy, who still had her teeth clenched. "What's wrong? Did Chef slip something bad into a pancake of yours?"  
Macy stuck her tongue out at her.

* * *

*****Confessional*****

_Ashley_ scoffed at the camera. "I know that Macy is up to something. A few days ago, she was the Ice Princess. And now, she's all sweet and lovey-dovey all over Alex. She's up to something. She is up to something."

* * *

"Okay, campers! So, today's challenge will be called the "Great Candy Battle of 2013"!" Chris walked into the room, wearing a hard hat and construction worker's suit. Each team will have to build a fort- you will have four hours to do so- and whoever makes the best fort for their team will win an advantage in the second challenge!"

"We have to build a fort?" scoffed Cedric. "What are we, five?"

"Are we going to have to look for cardboard boxes in the recycling bin?" Xavier said mockingly, eyes crossed.

"No. That would not be in-keeping with the candy theme." Chris frowned at them. "So you will be building your fort out of candy!"

"Oh, duh. How should I be so stupid?" Xavier said sarcastically. He face-palmed.

"Yes, how could you be so stupid?" Chris said, not caring about the sarcasm.

"Anyways... it is time for the challenge! Meet me in the field!" Chris walked out of the room, and Chef followed him.

* * *

The campers met Chris in the field, which had tall grasses.

"Oh, wow, something not candy-themed." Seth said dryly.

"Sheesh. Who got your undies in a twist?" Chris laughed. "Why are you, Xavier, and Cedric so grumpy?"

"That's who we are." Xavier shrugged. "Except for Cedric. He's just mean for the sake of it."

* * *

*****Confessional*****

_Cedric_ rolled his eyes. "I really don't get why Xavier's got so much put out for me! I mean, it's nice and all, but... it's about time he had a few birthdays than it appears he has. The boy doesn't act a day over five."

* * *

"Heheh. Well, anyways, this field was created for a need like this. So, there are large piles of candy in three sections of the field. Each team must run to one of the areas to claim their spot. It is shaped like a triangle. Oh, and there are bags of glue, tape, rubber bands, and a stapler. Use them as you want. What you have is what you can use- I will not give you anymore, once you run out. Let's go!" he blew a loud horn, and the campers covered their ears and began to run.

"Come on, guys! Let's get the spot that's closest to here!" Jonathan called.

"Whatever. Someone needs to make sure that they get there first- who is the fastest on this team?" Alison asked.

"Alex is!" chirped Macy. "Alex, run quickly!"

"Sure thing!" Alex began to sprint.

Alexis was also planning to go there. She groaned when she saw Alex standing at the pile of candy. "Could you move?" she asked sweetly.

"Erm, no, sorry. I sprinted ahead for my team."

"Okay. That's fine!" Alexis said brightly, giggling. "It was worth a shot." she hurried away.

So, the teams studied their piles of candy.

"What should we do?" asked Danielle, picking up a piece of candy and looking at it.

"Leave it to me." Piper said. "I can do art."

"Yes, we know." Xavier rolled his eyes. "C'mon, then! What do we need to do?"

Piper began to direct her team members in building the fort.

Team Awesome looked at each other, trying to figure out what to do.

"How are we going to build a fort out of candy?" Lars asked, looking at the pile with a hopeless, lost look on his face. "I wish Piper was on this team, check out Team WGWYSB."

The other members of Team Awesome watched Piper direct her team. The base of their fort was already being built.

"Ugh. Stupid artists." Nikki sighed. "Well, not stupid artists, but why can't there be one on this team?"

"You could be the artist." Jet said.

"Doubtful." Nikki scoffed at him. "I'm not an artist."

"Then don't complain about the fact no one on this team is an artist."

"Jet! Nikki!" Cedric placed a hand on both of their shoulders. "No need to fight over such unnecessary things!" he lowered his voice, as though he expected that what he would say next could be used against him somehow, and motioned for his team to huddle up. "Um, Alek, couldja start thinking about the fort, please?" Cedric asked. In other words, Cedric was asking him to get out of the huddle.

Alek nodded and began to study the pile of candy, humming to himself.

"Actually, I think I'll just talk to Nikki," Cedric said. "The rest of you, start helping Alek."

"But-" Jet started to object, but Cedric cut him off.

"_Now_."

Jet groaned, but moved next to Alek and appeared to get some idea, and began to sort the candy.

"Nikki," Cedric said quietly. "I'm talking to you, because, one, you seem like the leader of your alliance and would probably have the most influence over your fellow members, and two, you also seem like the most reasonable."

Nikki nodded. "So, what?"

"This tension thing? Yeah, that can't happen. Not yet. We were doing so well. Then Min got eliminated and things got divided and tempers began to run high. And fighting over Alek will get us nowhere. So, I propose that..." he began to whisper into Nikki's ear.

Nikki's eyes widened, and she scoffed, "We're still going to try. If it doesn't happen, though, I'm sure I can convince the girls to do so."

Cedric nodded. "Then I suppose we will try. But let's not get over-competitive in our own team this early in the game, okay?"

"Done."

Cedric and Nikki shook hands, and then they began to help their team work.

* * *

Alison groaned and threw her hands up in the air, then sat on a pile of candy, before sinking into it.

Macy and Ashley, of course, laughed at her.

"Shut up!" she snapped at them. "Look at Team We're Gonna Whoop Your Sorry Butts! They've already gotten started, thanks to Piper! Even Team Awesome seems to have an idea about what to do! Why couldn't one of you losers be artists, or have any idea about what to do?"

"Why don't you, fellow loser, have an idea about what to do?" scoffed Ashley.

"I have my talents. However, I haven't seen any of your talents- if you even have any." Alison stood up, put her hands on her hips, and looked at her fellow teammates with scorn.

"I have art talent." Anthony said quietly. "I'm pretty creative, I think."

"Then help us!" Alison said angrily, grabbing Anthony's shirt collar. "Why didn't you say anything earlier? Seriously, this information would've been great before I started yelling at you all!"

"Well, you could've not yelled at us." Andrew rolled his eyes.

"This is easier." Alison huffed. "Well, what do you suggest?"

"Um, well, I think we should stack the candy side-by-side, in pairs of two for more support," Anthony started. "And we should probably start by sorting the candy into piles- piles that sort the candy by what they are. But I'm warning you, I usually just draw- I don't sculpt much."

"Great- whatever." Alison grabbed Anthony by the shoulders. "You heard the boy! Let's go!"

* * *

About three hours later, Team We're Gonna Whoop Your Sorry Butts was still hard at work, Piper calling out directions as she taped pieces of candy together.  
"Y'know, it's cool how talented you are," Xavier said, stacking several pieces of candy up. "You've definitely come in handy for the team."

* * *

*****Confessional*****

_Xavier_ rolled his eyes. "That means she's more of a threat. She's going to have to go soon- if I can get people convinced. Everyone else enjoys her. She's actually one of the saner ones- if there are any sane people on this show."

* * *

"Thanks?" Piper looked at Xavier suspiciously.

* * *

*****Confessional*****

_Piper_ frowned. "Xavier is not a pleasant dude, nor a person I'd want to befriend. The fact that he's complimenting me is a bit strange." she shrugged. "I may as well enjoy it, but keep wary at the same time."

* * *

"Anyways, where are we at? I mean, how much more needs to be done?" Xavier asked.

"Em, not much. Just some more work on the left side and a little on the front, and we'll be all set!" Piper said cheerily.

"That's good!" Xavier said. "But, quick question... why is Chris's face being built on the front of the fort?"

"I know, I know, but Chris said the best one will win. And in Chris's judgement, anything that has his face on it will be the best. So, that's why. But it doesn't really matter- it's still sturdy. I bet we're going to end up doing something that'll knock these things over in the second challenge."

"Knowing Chris... probably." Xavier walked over to the left side of the fort and began to dump glue on pieces of candy.

* * *

Team Awesome was hard at work. They were almost finished!

"Just one more piece!" Jet said proudly. He went over to the left side of the fort. "Can someone give me a boost? I need to get it up there." he pointed towards the top of the fort- there was just one uneven groove that he wanted to patch up.

Nikki looked up, concerned. "Jet, it's pretty good, but I'm not sure if your weight would send it crashing down or something. I'm sure Chris wouldn't kill us for having slightly uneven walls- especially if it's just in one place."

"Have you _met_ Chris?" Jet threw his hands in the air and began dancing around in a circle like a crazy person. "Of _course_ he'll deduct points!"

"Don't blame me if our fort crashes." Nikki crossed her arms.

"Okay!" Jet said cheerfully, and beckoned to Lars and Alek, who both willingly helped boost him up. "Almost... there...!" Jet reached out to place the candy bar down, and then dropped the candy bar, arms waving in circles. "Whoa-oah!" he fell forward and crashed into the fort. Almost immediately, the candy below him crashed down to the ground, along with him. "Well, we can rebuild this in about a half an hour!"  
Then the rest of the candy crashed down.

"JEEETTTT!" screamed Detgen. "Nikki told you! But you wouldn't listen, and look where that got us!"

Jet scrambled backwards on his arms and legs, as though he were a dog or something. "Look, I'm sorry! I didn't know that that would happen!"

"I _warned_ you!" Nikki groaned, and tugged at her hair. "I warned you!"

"Nikki's smart and appears to have good foresight. Why didn't you trust her?" Jenn asked.

"Because I thought I could do it! At first, I was putting as little pressure as possible on the wall! I stumbled! Alek and Lars couldn't help me through that!" Jet said.  
Lars frowned. "Are we seriously going to get this hyped up about this? We do have a half an hour. Our fort doesn't have to be big. Just accomplish what we can and hope for the best!"

"Or are you three just going to scream at Jet? He was just trying to help!" Cedric defended his ally.

"And look where his help got us!" Detgen moaned. "But Lars is right. Let's start re-building."

"That's the spirit!" Jet said, in a weak attempt to be cheerful.

"Just shut up, okay?" Detgen sighed.

* * *

*****Confessional*****

_Jet_ frowned at the camera. "If we lose, I'm going bye-bye, and I know it. At this point, the girls could probably convince Alek to vote for them unless Cedric can find an excuse to get him to vote with us. I wish Chris would have a reward challenge today, or Alek would just give in and join the alliance!" surprisingly, he chuckled. "I think this might've been the first time I've frowned here."

* * *

"Fine." Jet said meekly, and began to glue several pieces of candy together.

* * *

Team Fashionista was doing very well. Anthony was doing very well, despite his saying that he was more of a drawing/painting artist rather than a sculptor like Piper was. And even though he was very shy, he seemed to be okay with directing the team, although occasionally looking embarrassed when someone asked him for directions on what they should do next.

They were nearly done, Anthony was just adding the final touches.

"Well, we have a few pieces left over. Do you want to leave them or do something with them?" asked Anthony.

"Build Chris's face." Ashley said immediately.

Anthony looked disturbed. "Why would we build Chris's face?"

"Um, because we can suck up and get victory! Duh! If Chris is judging, we'll surely win!"

"What if it isn't Chris? Maybe they'll have the teams be the judges- like the dino-building challenge in World Tour!"

"Whatever. Still worth a shot."

"...But, what if another team already does that?" asked Anthony. "I mean, Team We're Gonna Whoop Your Sorry Butts may seem like a bunch of dumb jocks and stuff, but Piper also seems to be at least decently smart."

"None of them like Chris. Worshipping him in representing him in a fort is highly doubtful."

"Well, we don't really like him either, but you're requesting that we build his face." Andrew joined the argument.

Ashley rolled her eyes. "Fine. Maybe they will. But we can make a better face."

"What about Team Awesome? They're probably the smartest team of all." Anthony said.

"They may be smart, but they're being controlled. Everyone can see that. Cedric's basically operating the whole team, even if they're divided into alliances. One, Cedric doesn't seem to like Chris, either. And two, even if he's skilled in manipulating, he's an idiot. He seems to think his blue mohawk and tattoos make him soo cool. Obviously it doesn't. Besides, their fort just collapsed, check it out!" Ashley pointed at Team Awesome, who simply had a large pile of candy at their feet, and they were yelling at each other.

"They're not going to have time to add something like that."

"Good point," Anthony looked thoughtful. "Well, if you think so..."

"I do. So let's go- chop chop!" Ashley clapped her hands.

"Why are we letting her boss us around?" Macy asked to Alison.

Alison made a face and put her hands on her hips. "I really don't know..." she stormed up to Ashley. "I object!"

"As well as me!" Macy tossed her hair.

"We are making Chris's face and that's final!" shrieked Ashley.

"It's disturbing they're fighting over whether we should build Chris's face or not." Alex stared at the girls, wide-eyed.

"It's nice." Jonathan sighed dreamily. "Catfight between the three hottest girls on this show!"

"I hope you're joking." Andrew frowned at his teammate.

"No. They're hot!"

"Girls, let me settle this for you." Andrew barged into the middle of the three. "I can see that Team WGWYSB is building Chris's face. So let's go with... no."

"We just have to make a better face!" shrieked Ashley. "We're going to build his face, and that's final! While we're at it, we can build Chef's face as well!"

"Why Chef's?"

"Why not? Chef could judge, too."

"Fine." Andrew rolled his eyes.

* * *

*****Camera cuts to Chris, who is sitting in a control room*****

"Team Fashionista is fighting over whether they should build my face or not, and Team We're Gonna Whoop Your Sorry Butts is building my face!" he chuckled. "I've never felt so loved by the contestants on this show." he frowned at the camera. "Now, why couldn't the cast from Total Drama Island and Total Drama: Revenge of the Island give me that love and respect? Tsk, tsk. You all have so much to learn from these people!"

* * *

And, the half-hour passed, and Chris and Chef walked into the field. "Hello, contestants!" Chris laughed. "How'd you all make out?"

"Goo-" Sam began, but Chris cut him off.

"I really don't care. Well, you ready for what happens next? Myself, Chef, and a member from each team will give scores to each fort from a scale of one to ten. Whoever gets the best amount of points out of a possible forty wins the advantage in the next challenge! I shall select who judges from each team," he added, when Ashley, Macy, and Alison pointed at themselves and began to yell over who got to be the judge from their team.

The girls frowned, crossed their arms, and turned their backs to each other.

"From Team We're Gonna Whoop Your Sorry Butts, Piper, since she seems to have the best taste in art here.

"From Team Awesome, Cedric, since he seems to have one of the worst tastes in art here."

"What's that supposed to mean?" objected Cedric.

"You'll see when you see the other forts," Chris said. "And from Team Fashionista, I pick..."

"Me, right?" Ashley purred.

"No, I actually am going to pick-"

Ashley ran up to him and waved a large wad of bills in front of his nose.

"Ashley, because she's giving me a large amount of cash for the position!" Chris snatched up the money.

Ashley smirked and stuck her tongue out at her team.

Macy and Alison pouted.

"Oh, I just realized that you said a "possible forty points". Why not fifty? If it's a scale from one to ten, and there are five judges, it has to be fifty." Jonathan told Chris.

"Yes, I did say that, Jonathan. I said that because the one of the campers will not be judging their own team's creation!"

"Oh. That's why." Jonathan nodded. "Okay."

"So, the first fort up is... Team We're Gonna Whoop Your Sorry Butts!" Chris led the team's over to the first team's fort. "Ooh, my face is on it! Nice," he winked at Team We're Gonna Whoop Your Sorry Butts. "Well, from me, you get ten points!"

"Well, you didn't honor me, but besides Chris's face, it's creative and well-constructed. Seven points." Chef barked.

"Lame. Zero." Cedric said, wrinkling his nose.

"You can't give out zeros. Give an honest score or we will have no choice but to bring out the lie detector!" Chris huffed.

Cedric shuddered at the thought of that, and then said, "Fine. It's lame and such a suck-up to you. I give it four points."

"Sucking up to me is nice!" Chris said indignantly. "But whatever. It's a more honest score."

"It's a copy of our team's idea. No creativity is shown in it. Two points." Ashley said in annoyance.

"We did it first!" Danielle argued.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Shut up!" Chris yelled. "We're done here. "Team We're Gonna Whoop Your Sorry Butts, you get twenty-three points! Man, that's pathetic."

Team We're Gonna Whoop Your Sorry Butts frowned.

"Well, Cedric and Ashley were bound to give us crappy scores." Seth argued. "So we did pretty good, in terms of yours and Chef's scores."

"But still, not in Cedric's or Ashley's. Moving on!" Chris announced. "To Team Fashionista!" and he led the way to the next team's fort. "Another fort with my face on it! So... beautiful." he wiped a tear from his eye.

Chef was sobbing. "My face as well!"

"Ten!" Chris cried.

Chef looked up and nodded.

"Sucking up again? Well, it's basically a copy of Team WGWYSB. Three points." Cedric frowned.

"It's not very creative..." Piper said. "Structure is okay, though, so five points, I guess."

"Twenty-eight points to Team Fashionista!" Chris cried.

Team Fashionista cheered.

"And... to Team Awesome's!" Chris led the way, yet again, and frowned at what he saw.

"What... is this?" he asked.

The structure was built all around, but very uneven at edges, and very short.

"What we could do in a half hour." Nikki glared at Jet.

"Oh. Well then..." Chris frowned. "As pity, two."

Chef frowned and barked, "One point!"

Ashley scoffed. "Disgraceful. Two."

Piper frowned. "Well, this is tough. It's rough on the edges, there's no pattern, and looks desperate. So, the most I'd give is a three."

"What a stretch," Chris scoffed. "Eight points in total. So, the winners are Team Fashionista, second place goes to Team We're Gonna Whoop Your Sorry Butts, and third and last, is Team Not-So-Awesome."

"Well, what's our prize?" Macy demanded.

"These!" Chris nodded, and Chef tossed three shopping bags to the team.  
Alex peered into one of the shopping bags. "Why do we get jellybeans-" he peered into the next one. "jawbreakers-" he peered into the last bag. "And peppermints?"

"That's what you're going to use for the next challenge!" Chris laughed as Chef tossed gallon-sized bags of the same things to Team We're Gonna Whoop Your Sorry Butts, and snack-sized bags to Team Fashionista.

"What's the next challenge?"

"To destroy each other's forts! The jellybeans are loaded with tiny explosives, as are the jawbreakers, and the peppermints."

"How do we use them?"

"Well, you should launch the jellybeans in clusters for maximum impact, jawbreakers you can launch individually, and the peppermints can be stuck to the enemies' walls or floors and the blow up that way!" Chris said cheerfully.

"Sick." Nikki rolled her eyes.

"You all have designated targets! Team Awesome, you will be attacking Team We're Gonna Whoop Your Sorry Butts, Team We're Gonna Whoop Your Sorry Butts, you will be attacking Team Fashionista, and Team Fashionista, you will be attacking Team Awesome! Got that?" Chris asked. "Each team will get three slingshots and a catapult." he nodded to the interns, who were placing those thins mentioned into the teams' forts. "You can only use the candies you received as your winnings, unless you are able to steal from your targeted team. Whichever team can knock down their targeted fort wins. The team whose fort gets knocked down entirely first is sent to the elimination room, and the other one... well, you know what happens." he stopped suddenly, and then said, "Oh! And you all get protection! Where would we be without protection? The producers would be up to their neck's in lawsuits!" he tossed them all army-style helmets, rubber gloves, and protective goggles. "Now, go! You have three minutes to come up with a game plan!"

Chef blew a horn and the campers scrambled to their forts.

"Okay, so here's how it'll go. Jet, you can guard our explosives. Alek, you can be the watch. Nikki, since you're fast and stealthy, you can be the one to place the explosives onto Team WGWYSB's forts and try to steal some of their explosives, if you can. Detgen, you can help her, if you want."

"I notice how you're trying to get all the girls away from Alek." Nikki put her hands on her hips.

"I didn't put Jenn on "going-away" duty." Cedric crossed his arms and frowned.

"Everything is simply strategic. If you don't want to do what's best for the team, though, it's your funeral."

Nikki sighed. "You've got to be joking. I'll go, but I'm taking Lars. Detgen can stay here."

Detgen nodded.

* * *

*****Confessional*****

_Detgen_ sighed. "I'm glad Nikki's able to stand up to Cedric. I'm not going to argue with him, because as a crazy boy with a blue mohawk once said, "It's your funeral". I can imagine that if I say anything, my elimination will be next- he's got a strong alliance, and if he get's Alek, they'll be absolutely unstoppable. Not that I want Nikki to go, but I'm not gonna leave yet. Although," she smirked. "I do notice that the "strong alliance" is weakening. I can tell that Lars seems to be having his doubts, particularly about his alliance leader."

* * *

"Fine. Do what you want." Cedric rolled his eyes.

Detgen ran up to Nikki and began whispering frantically into her ear. Nikki's eyes lit up and she nodded. She whispered something into Detgen's ear, and she nodded. They high-fived and chuckled. Detgen made "come over" motions to Jenn, who hurried over, and

Detgen began whispering to her, and she nodded.

Cedric looked at them and frowned. He walked over to Jet. "You know the proposal I told you about, the proposal I told you that I'd tell Nikki?"

"Yeah?" Jet looked at him.

"Ignore that. We're continuing with the original plan."

"Yeah, I doubted that that would work, anyways." Jet nodded.

* * *

"Okay, so Macy and Alison, you can be the stealth people to sneak over to Team Awesome's fort. Andrew, Alex, and Anthony, you can all operate slingshots. Jonathan, you can stand guard. I will fire the cannon." Ashley smirked.

Alison frowned. "Oh, I hope you're joking!You can sneak over to Team Awesome's fort."

"No way!" shrieked Ashley. "I did my nails yesterday, and I am not having them chip today! I haven't had time to put on a protective coat!"

"Oh, are you kidding me?!" Macy huffed. "Your nails are the greatest concern? What about your ego?"

Alex frowned. "Um... girls..."

Macy immediately turned all lovey-dovey and sweet. "Yes, Alex?"

"Couldja... couldja please stop fighting? It's getting a bit difficult to listen to."

"Of course, Alex!" Macy giggled. "I'm sorry!" she walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek.

Alex turned bright red and a silly grin spread across his face. Ashley turned bright red and she began to scowl. She was furious. "Oh, you have got to be joking. Seriously, you're using Alex as a boy-toy? I'm not stupid, and Alex should know what he's being put through. Alex, don't trust her!"

Macy's eyes widened, and her lip quivered, as though she was going to cry. "I r-really do like Alex!" she whimpered. "I can't help it!"

"Save it, sister!" Ashley rolled her eyes. "Your phony-baloney cry's not working on me!"

Alex frowned. "Aw, come on, Ashley. Just because you don't like Macy doesn't mean you have to be this way."

"Don't come crying to me if you get eliminated, then." Ashley rolled her eyes. "The plan is staying as it is."

"Fine." Macy wiped a fake tear from her eye.

* * *

*****Confessional*****

_Ashley_ groaned. "Alex is an idiot! Why can't he see the evil in Macy? Even Jonathan probably sees it- even a little!"

_Macy_ smirked. "Poor Alex is too easy. I almost feel bad for him!" she giggled. "Oh, who am I kidding- not really. Taking advantage of him brings me a step closer to winning!"

* * *

Team We're Gonna Whoop Your Sorry Butts looked at each other.

"We need to divide up the jobs." Sam said.

"No kidding, Captain Obvious." Danielle huffed.

"I'll go over and place the peppermints on Team Fashionista's fort. I'm small and that helps a lot," Alexis offered.

Danielle looked pleased at her alliance member. "That's cool- thanks."

"I'll go with her!" Seth said immediately, then clapped a hand over his mouth. "Well, this is awkward..." he mumbled.

Alexis giggled. "You can't, at least, I don't think so. You'd get caught pretty easily, I think."

Seth tugged at the green beanie he wore on the back of his head. "Well, I could try..."

"This is very touching and all, but we're basically amidst war here!" Xavier yelled.

"So, it's okay for you to be crushing on Danie, but Seth can't do the same with Alexis?" Piper scoffed at him.

Xavier huffed. "At least I can put my feelings aside for Danielle during a challenge!" he gasped, and clapped a hand over his mouth. His face turned red and his eyes widened.

Danielle's eyes widened and she turned red, as well. Her jaw dropped.

"Yeah, yeah, touching. Make out later, 'kay?" Piper said sarcastically. "Anyways, since our stealth has been settled, we need to figure out the rest of this. Sam can keep watch. Xavier, guard the ammo. Danie, Seth, and I can work the catapult and slingshots. Sam, you can have a slingshot, too."

"Why don't I get a slingshot?" asked Xavier.

"You know what? Shut up." Piper snapped at him. "This is ridiculous. You are not two. You don't need to whine about absolutely everything. You are being such a brat and I don't get why. So shut up, stop complaining, and do as you're told."

"Like you always listen to your superiors." Xavier crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

"Now, I'm not going to say that, but I'm going to say that I know when I should shut my mouth!" Piper yelled.

"Wait- why did I just call you my superior?" Xavier groaned.

"Because, while you all have been too busy arguing with each other to care about anything else, someone has to get in control."

"You don't even like being on teams!"

"I don't like losing, either. So, I have to do something."

"Ready, campers? ATTACK!" yelled Chris, and Chef, who had changed into something like a Spartan battle outfit, blew into a trumpet and made the army-thingy.

* * *

"BRACE FOR IMPACT!" yelled Jonathan, who immediately assumed the fetal position.

"Come on!" Andrew cried to him. "They're fighting with each other- they are not focused on us!" he pointed at Team We're Gonna Whoop Your Sorry Butts. They couldn't be seen, but there were angry shouts coming from the fort.

Jonathan wasn't listening, and was now running around in circles. "WE ARE ALL GOING TO DIE! GOOD-BYE, CRUEL WORLD!"

"Jonathan!" screeched Ashley. "The producers would be buried in so many lawsuits, and Chris and Chef would end up going to prison if one of us died!"

"Oh. Then, WARRIORS, ATTACK!" yelled Jonathan, springing up.

"You. Are. Crazy. Get your head out of Geekyville and join the rest of us in the real world!" Ashley huffed.

* * *

*****Confessional*****

_Ashley_ smirked. "I can be as rude and as annoying as I want to be with Jonathan. He likes me anyways."

_Jonathan_ smiled dreamily. "I love a feisty girl..."

* * *

"Okay!" Jonathan said happily.

"Now, let's go attack Team Awesome!" Ashley made a fist and brought it down into her other palm.

* * *

*****Confessional*****

_Andrew_ chuckled. "Finally! A challenge I can get behind! This is awesome! With my background in war, this should be a cinch!"

* * *

"Let's go, Team Awesome!" Jenn said meekly. She put her hand in, and the rest of her team followed. They shouted "Team Awesome", as though they really couldn't care. Then Nikki and Lars set off, crawling in the tall grass.

"Hey, Lars," Nikki said, clutching the bag of peppermint explosives. "How's Cedric and the alliance going?"

Lars looked at her funny, as though he didn't expect her to be asking that. "Well, it's going fine."

"Detgen told me you seem a little uneasy around Cedric- like, you don't trust him, or something."

Lars looked alarmed. "R-really?"

"Yeah. Is everything okay?"

Lars took Nikki's wrist and moved her away from straight line of fire. "Well, I'm not sure how much I trust Cedric. His personality is intense and brutal, and it can be a little alarming at points. I know it isn't fair, but I feel as though he could be plotting to betray me, like Heather did with her allies or something."

"Understandable." Nikki nodded solemnly. "Well, I have a proposal for you."

"What?"

"Jenn, Detgen, and I have felt that way about him for a while. I'm concerned he'll do something bad or something."

"I don't think he'd go that far... anyways, what's your proposal?" Lars asked.

"Well, Detgen, Jenn, and I talked, and we were wondering if you would be willing to betray Cedric. If we lose tonight, we want him gone, and Detgen assumed that you had your doubts about him and might be able to be swayed to vote with us."

"Oh." Lars said, shocked. "Erm, ah, ar...

"All you need to do is decide before our next elimination. Although, that may be tonight."

"Hey, guys!" suddenly, Jet appeared in the grass behind them.

Nikki had to cover her mouth to keep from screaming.

"Jet!" gasped Lars. "Shouldn't you be at the fort?"

"Yeah, but Cedric sent me to find you guys since no one had seen any explosions at Team We're Gonna Whoop Your Sorry Butts' fort."

"Tell him we're just strategizing, 'kay?" Nikki said.

Jet's face suddenly turned serious. "I heard what you guys were talking about."

"Please don't tell Cedric!" Nikki grabbed Jet's shirt desperately. "Please?"

"Give me a reason why I shouldn't- I'm Cedric's loyal ally!"

"I'm loyal!" protested Lars. "I didn't agree to voting with them!"

"You were considering it."

"Please, Jet? Please don't tell him!" Nikki begged.

Jet considered for a minute. "Fine."

"You agreed!" Nikki let go over Jet's shirt. "Which means you have some doubts, too! Would you-"

"Don't push it," Jet said in annoyance. "I only said "yes" because I'm not a rat. I'm still loyal to Cedric." Jet moved away.

* * *

"SHUT UP AND LET'S FIGHT!" yelled Danielle, as the first" boom" from Team Awesome was heard- it had narrowly missed their fort.

"Thank you!" Piper sighed. "Alexis, ready to go?"

"Ready!" Alexis chirped, holding up the bag of peppermint bombs.

"You're not leader, so stop acting like one!" Xavier yelled.

"Fine. Then who do you suggest be leader?" Piper crossed her arms.

"Uh..." Xavier needed to think about that one. "Someone other than you!"

"I only tried to be leader because you in particular, needed someone to get you focused!"

"One of these days, I'm going to-" Xavier was cut off by the sound of more explosions, and part of the fort on the left side fell down.

"Let's go!" Danielle cried. "Positions, people!" she grabbed a slingshot and a handful of the jawbreakers and moved out of a small opening they'd made in the back to get in and out, and began to fire them at Team Fashionista's fort.

"Take a hint from your girlfriend and get moving, how 'bout it?" Seth told Xavier, tugging on his beanie.

"You-"

"NO TIME FOR THIS!" yelled Piper.

* * *

*****Confessional*****

_Piper_ frowned. "I wonder why I voted for Travis instead of Xavier. He's really pushing it."

_Xavier_ grumbled at the camera. "My team is full of losers. Piper, especially."

_Piper_ rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "You have to tread around him so carefully, he's an-"

_Xavier_ scoffed. "Annoying diva who needs to lay off a bit! Wait! She's more than that! She's-"

_Piper_ huffed. "A ridiculous, over-dramatic, temperamental football player who has some issues, that's for sure. I'd prefer not to be one of these people, but-"

_Xavier_ looked annoyed. "The first chance I get-"

_Piper_ made a first and brought it down into her palm. "He's-"

_Xavier_ made a fist, as well, and brought it down into his palm. "She's-"

The screen splits, and both are still in the confessional, but not at the same time. "_Gone_."

* * *

"NOW THEY'RE ATTACKING!" screamed Jonathan, back in the fetal position, as a "boom" was heard.

"No duh." Ashley smacked Jonathan on the back of the head.

"Ouch!" Jonathan rubbed the spot where she had hit him, then a silly grin spread across his face. "You touched me!"

"Shut up." Ashley said, as she began loading jelly beans into the catapult, then shrieked when two girls yelled, "BOO!" at the same time and several jellybeans flew up into the air and hit their own fort. "ALISON AND MACY!" she screeched. "Why are you here? You should be sneaking over to Team Awesome's fort!"

"Like we're taking orders from you, you *BEEP*." Macy said smugly.

"No. No, no, no, no, no. You take that back!" Ashley snapped her fingers.

"Why? We all think of each other as such."

* * *

*****Confessional*****

_Chris_ threw his hands in the air, his legs flying around, as well, and he yelled, "TENSION! Tension is a beautiful thing, especially when it is occurring in all of the teams!"

* * *

Team Awesome was being very careful with how they used their precious supply of ammo.

"Hey, Alek," Detgen said casually, loading a jawbreaker into her slingshot. "Have you thought about the alliance request yet? The food's still there, and still good!"

"Er, I am still not exactly sure who to pick. You know that Jet asked me, as well."

"Please? Decisions need to be made soon- the fort is the weakest. Our odds of going to the elimination ceremony are pretty high." Detgen said.

"Hey, Alek, what about our request?" Jet asked.

"Still need time to think!" Alek said to him. "As I told Detgen!"

Jet sighed. "Like Detgen, we need to know soon."

* * *

*****Confessional*****

_Alek_ sighed. "Both alliances have valid offers. I'd prefer to be one of the guys in Cedric's alliance, but the offer of real food from the girls is pretty tempting."

* * *

Suddenly, a good fire from Team Fashionista sent a good part of the front of the fort crumbling.

"OH, COME ON!" Jet cried.

Cheering could be heard from the team. Even with the girls bickering, Andrew, with his background in war, had gotten the boys together and they were operating everything. Another "boom" was heard.

"What can we do?" cried Alek.

"Nothing, basically, unless you're insane enough to deflect the explosives." Cedric rolled his eyes.

Everyone stood where they were, as another cluster of jellybean explosives hit them.

"And, there goes the fort." Cedric frowned.

Chris walked in, followed by Chef. "Team Fashionista wins! Which means Team We're Gonna Whoop Your Sorry Butts comes in second again, and Team Awesome goes to the elimination room once again!"

Team Fashionista cheered and high-fived. Team We're Gonna Whoop Your Sorry Butts looked a bit disappointed, Xavier and Piper glaring at each other, and Team Awesome was all glaring at Jet.

"Team Fashionista, your prize is giant bags of candy for y'all!" Chris clapped his hands, and Chef tossed each member of the winning team giant bags of candy.

"So fattening." Ashley huffed.

Macy went to Alex and said, "Do you want my candy? I don't really eat much candy."

"Wow... thanks!" Alex took the bag gratefully from Macy. "That's really nice of you!"

"What I do." she said sweetly. "Especially to cuties like you!"

* * *

*****Confessional*****

_Ashley_ took two fingers and put them to her mouth and pretended to gag. "Macy's really working this. "Especially to cuties like you"? That's so phony even Jonathan could see that!"

* * *

"And, once again, we choose who we want to go home," Cedric paced in front of Jet and Lars, who sat on the steps of the boys' cabin.

"Am I going to have to vote for myself?" Jet asked anxiously.  
Cedric looked at him like he was crazy. "No."

"Phew. I was afraid that you guys would be really annoyed and make me vote for myself to get out." Jet said.

"No. Well, since my original plan, which, as you know, was to team up with the girls and simply get rid of Alek and deal with a tiebreaker again failed, I say we vote out Nikki."

"Sure." Jet shrugged. "She's becoming harsher now. At first I liked her, but, now..."

"Lars?"

"Sure." Lars said distractedly.

"You okay?" Cedric looked at him suspiciously.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry, I'm just a little disappointed that this is our second loss in a row and we'd been doing so well avoiding eliminations." Lars said.

Cedric nodded. "I will go convince Alek to join me, if the girls haven't gotten him to join them, already."

The three boys disbanded. As soon as Cedric and Jet were gone, Nikki charged over to Lars. "Will you?" she asked. "Please? We've asked Alek to vote with us, but he said he would vote for someone else, he didn't say who but, because of the fact that he is a big reason we lost the challenge, and Cedric's never done anything bad to him. Please?"

"I... don't know. Cedric would kill me. He's going over to Alek to try to get... one of you eliminated."

"But he'd be going home! He couldn't kill you!" Nikki said. "Alek's voting for someone else, and who knows which one of us Cedric and Jet are voting for- if you joined us, it would be four against whatever! He'd be going home for sure!"

"What if we go to Playa Des Losers or something? He'd kill me there!" Lars said desperately.

"Lars," Nikki put a hand on both of his shoulders. "I can see you lack confidence. But you have to trust me! It would be better if Cedric went home!"

Lars sighed. "Fine. You have a deal. But if I get into big trouble because of this, you have to help me- okay?"

"Done. Jenn and Detgen would help, too." Nikki said.

* * *

*****Confessionals*****

_Cedric_ rolled his eyes. "Bye-bye, Nikki."

_Jet_ sighed. "Bye, Nikki!" he shook his head. "If she had stayed nicer, this wouldn't be happening."

_Alek_ frowned. "I vote for Jet. He cost us the challenge because he had to perfect our fort."

_Nikki_ waved at the camera. "Bye-bye, Cedric!"

_Detgen_ frowned. "See ya, Cedric. You were help while you were around, but you'll lead us to no good."

_Jenn_ sighed. "I vote for Cedric."

_Lars's_ lip quivered. "I can't believe I'm doing this. I feel like a bad person, but... I vote for Cedric." he sighed. "I hope this isn't aired. Knowing Chris, it probably will be..." he reached for the camera and began fiddling with it. "How do you erase this?"

* * *

Later that evening, Team Awesome sat by the fire, awaiting elimination. Chris walked out, followed by Chef.

"Team Awesome," Chris said solemnly. "Second elimination in a row! What has happened here?"

"Stuff." Cedric replied curtly. "Get on with it!"

"Well... I think it would be interesting to see reactions to tonight's votes, but instead... surprise!"

Chef blew a party horn.

"It's a reward challenge! Team Awesome stays as it is!"

Lars breathed a sigh of relief.

Cedric looked at him funny.

"Just relieved no one was eliminated," Lars said. "It's cool we're still the same team."  
Cedric nodded.

* * *

"Ooh, if Cedric finds out what Lars did, he is gonna be in so much trouble!" Chris laughed. "Well, I love the fact that I'm leaving you on a cliffhanger... so stay tuned for more... Total Drama: Surprises of the Island!"

* * *

**Sorry, Jade's One of A Kind for doing this to you twice in a row! But he's still there!**

**And... question time!  
**

**1. Do you think what Lars did was worth it? Or is it just going to come back to bite him in the butt?**

**2. Do you think Piper and Xavier will try to get each other eliminated?**

**3. Do you think there will be anything that Ashley can do to convince Alex that Macy is up to no good?**

**Until next time!**


End file.
